Unlikely
by Wayward Demon
Summary: Aphrodite Fujikawa is a new addition to the kira investigation who despises everyone. Well, almost every one... LxOC T for language. Rating may go up.
1. Blue Eyes

**A/N: Okay, I've actually been working on this for a long time, in other words, I wrote down some random chapters in a notebook somewhere in the wasteland I call a bedroom lol. This is the first chapter, but not the first **_**written**_** chapter XD. Oh yeah, I don't like clowns... K, we can start the chapter now.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The purple haired girl walked through the metal detector, unaware she was being watched. The alarm went off. "Ugh, what now?" She sighed and took out four earings from one ear, three from the other. Once again, she walked through, waiting for the monotonus buzz that she had heard for the past two minutes. What did this guy have to be afraid of? Noone in the general public had ever seen his face, yet this was the eighth saftey check she had been through this day besides the ones at the airport.

Ah, finally, she came to a door at the end of a long hallway that would other wise have been a dead end. She cautiously reached out and turned the knob. The door creeked open to reveal several men and a night mare. _How in the hell did Miss Amanae ge into this?_ Aph thought. Then the two dark, looming figures flashed red eyes at her. _Shinigami._ The white skeletal one nodded while the black one, which looked like an even _more_ corrupted and evil version of Ronald McDonald, tilted it's head, sighed and took off.

Then the perfectly normal looking redhead turned around and nodded. The other men either nodded or smiled. Except the one in the far corner of the room. He sat, well, kind of, infront of several monitors, eating cake. He stood up and began to walk over, but paused briefly when he first looked up at her. He grabbed her hand without a word and led her down a hall into a sound proof room.

"I apologize," He said speaking in english, "but I must interogate you and make sure you are not Kira. Now, please have a seat Miss?"

"No need to apologize. It's Fujikawa Aphrodite."

"Hm. Have you ever thought about killing anyone?"

"My big brother, but that was when we were three."

"I see. Have you ever associated yourself with any criminals outside of you career?"

"No I have not."

"Good. Have you ver dated anyone unpleasent or forceful that would lead you begin killing off criminals?"

"I only went on one date in my life, and died in a car accident two hours afterwards."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. He was a drunk. It was his fault."

"What are your thoughts on Kira."

"What Kira is doing is wrong. Murder is wrong. Criminals should only be punished by the law enforcement."

"Mm-hm. Thank you for your time Miss Fujikawa."

"It wasn't a problem, Mr.--?"

He looked up at her, "Ryuuzaki."

"Ryuuzaki..." She repeated.

He led her back into the other room. The others turned to them and watched Ryuuzaki sit where he had been earlier. A man with shaggy black hair and large brown eyes walked towards Aphrodite with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Touta Muatsuda, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Aphrodite Fujikawa."

"What a pretty name," he said, holding his hand out. She blushed and shook his hand, "Thank you."

She looked around at the other six men.

"I am Aizawa."

"Soichiro Yagami."

"Mogi."

"Ukita."

"Ide."

"I'm Light Yagami, this is my girlfriend Mi--"

"We've met. How are you, Amane?"

"Better than you. Misa-Misa's famous you know."

"Yeah, I know. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you that you're still a whore." Everybody looked at Aphrodite as soon as the word slipped out into the air. It was quiet. Misa's lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. That's when it happened.

"Liiiiiiiiiiight! She called me a whore!!!" Everyone turned away as Light tried to pry Misa off of him.

--fifteen minutes later--

"Just please don't call her that again. Try to get along, if you can."

"I'll try, Raito."

"It's Light. Thank you for understanding."

"No problem... Kira," she whispered. He whipped around to stare at her. "What did you just say?" he wispered back.

"Come here, Ryuk," she smirked.

"Aww, can't you just leave me alone?" the shinigami whined, "How come you track me down every month?"

"I have to."

"Wait... you can see Ryuk?" Her eyes flashed electric blue.

"I have seen alot of things, Yagami-san. I have strict orders. I can't..." She trailed off and stared at Ryuuzaki in the far corner of the room.

"I can't let anyone know that I do know who 'K' is."

"I see," He said in a normal voice. Aph caught on to what he was doing.

"So tell her I'm sorry, kay?"

"I'll be sure to do that."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

This 'Fujikawa' was a dangerous enemy. She knew... everything. She couldn't tell Ryuuzaki, but she knew somehow. It was too much to take in at the moment. Light would keep an eye on her for a while, and if she made any sudden actions towards solving the case, she would die. But wait, that would make him seem more suspicious than last he checked.

And anyway, how the hell could she see Ryuk? It must have been her eyes. He remembered now. Her eyes had flashed bright blue. Just for a half a second, but they did. It was so similar to the Shinigami eyes, but the color was all wrong. What the hell was going on?

"She's an angel," Ryuk said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's an angel... of death. Not a shinigami, though. Don't even try to kill her with the notebook, either. She's compleatly immortal."

"Damnit!"

"Is something wrong, Light?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"No nothing. I just forgot to do something. I can do it later though. It's not that important, Ryuuzaki."

"Okay."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Not much of a chapter, but I got stumped. Don't worry, chapter two will be up asap, k?**

**RxR**


	2. Meet Buriannuchan

Aphrodite looked around the living room half-heartedly and sighed. Ryuuzaki took another pocky out of the box and crunched it. He looked up to see her staring at him.

"You are sneaky. Best no peeky."

"What?"

"I know where all of the cameras are, Ryuuzaki," she flopped down on the couch, "Either try to hide them better or don't watch me get dressed or sh--"

"I will respect Miss Fujikawa's privacy so long as she respects my methods," he cut her off, his mouth full. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Please, take a seat, Ryuuzaki. You're the first company I've had here, I would be glad if you joined me."

"No, I'm sorry, I can't," he handed her a stack of files, "If you could, please read through these. It would be most helpful."

She took them and sat them down on the coffee table, then took another box of pocky out of her purse, "Take it."

"What is this for?" he questioned before taking it.

"I don't need it right now, and you obviously love sweets. Maybe it's even an offering of friendship."

He opened it reluctantly, but began to eat it as soon as he did. "Thank you."

She nodded and waved for him to leave.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Did you see the way he stopped and looked at her? Or how shy she was around him? Maybe it's true love. What do you think, Misa-Misa?"

"Misa-Misa thinks Fujikawa-san is mean and ugly and Ryuuzaki-san is a pervert. True love is for Light-kun and Misa-Misa only!"

"Ahem," Ryuuzaki cleared his throat from across the room, "Please concentrate on your work."

"Yes Ryuuzaki-sama," Matsuda said quietly. Ryuuzaki turned around to face the monitors again. Seeing that he probably couldn't watch her, Misa started making faces at him. "Excuse me, Miss Amane," Watari said as he handed Ryuuzaki another piece of cake. "Mmm, thank you, Watari," Ryuuzaki smiled.

Matsuda tugged on Misa's sleeve. "Ahh?" He motioned for her to sit down.

"Guess what," he whispered in her ear, "I think he heard us. So what do you think, Misa?"

"We should study them to see what happens, cause that's the Misa-Misa way!" she whispered back excitedly.

Aphrodite walked back into the room. "Yes, what is it, Miss Fujikawa?"

"I finished reading all the files you gave me, Ryuuzaki," she shyly replied. He looked up to see she was blushing. Misa and Matsuda giggled.

"What's wrong?" She pulled a picture of him asleep in his boxers out of her pocket. "Wha--? Who the hell put this in there?!?!?!!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -Earlier- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wha? Eeeek!" Fujikawa screeched as she threw the snapshot down in disgust. "Why the hell is that in there?"

It was a strange snapshot of Ryuuzaki asleep in a pair of pink boxers holding a panda plushie. Her eyes flashed blue again, and she saw his name. _L Lawliet... That's your name isn't it, Ryuuzaki-sama? _she thought to herself _He didn't put this in here then._

Aphrodite piled up the files and papers and hurriedly stuffed the photo in her back pocket. She was done reading anyways.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -Later- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What am I going to do, Watari? I've never been so embarassed," he sobbed into Buriannu-chan, his stuffed panda.

"I wonder who would have done something like that?" Watari pondered the thought for a moment, then looked over at the 25-year-old rocking on his heels, face burried in a stuffed animal. He sighed and gave L a hug.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" L whispered as tears ran down his face.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Do you think he's alright, Raito?"

"He'll be fine, Fujikawa."

"A-are you sure? H-he left so fast... He looked like he was going to cry... Raito--"

"He'll be _fine_, Fujikawa," Light hissed, "And it's _Light_ not _Raito_." She looked down at the floor.

"I hope he's okay..."

"Whhhhyyyyyy?" Misa taunted, "Do you _like_ him, Fujikawa-san?"

"Not like that!" She retorted, "I just hate it when people cry. I feel like this is my fault..."

"Aww, don't worry," Matsuda said sypathetically, "It's not your fault at all."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: I like this chapter. Lol... guess what? L's panda is named after me! Mwahahahahahaha!!! I think it's cute he has a huggie-plushie.**


	3. Matsu gets Punched

For an hour now, the only noise in the room had been the hum of the florescent lights above the six of them. Ryuuzaki hadn't said anything about the day before, and refused to talk about it, and Matsuda was actually being quiet. But, If Aph knew Matsuda, and trust me, she did, this moment of tranquillity had not much time left. Then again...maybe if she taped his mouth shut... No. That's something Kira would do... Something... Light would do.

And actually, Ryuuzaki had asked her a couple times what was wrong, and she replied with 'nothing', which would have been true. Infact, knowing was the only thing that was killing her from the inside out. Well... There was the fact that she... No, that comes later, sorry.

Turns out she was right. Matsuda flopped down on the seat next to her and let his not-so-uncommon ritual of asking too many of the wrong kind of questions to pass time that _probably _could have been spent in silence if it weren't for him begin.

"So, Aphrodite, do you... like anyone?" he restrained a giggle, what a girl.

"So, Matsuda, have you stopped eating your underwear, or do I have to resort to shock-therepy?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Who do you like?"

"Don't mess with me, Matsu, I swear if you ask one more question, I'll kill you." That comment got her a growl from Ryuuzaki. She didn't mean it though, and he was smart enough to know that. Maybe it was Kira-like behavior.

"Okay, are they in this room?"

"Shut up, Matsuda..." She hissed warningly.

"Allright, another yes. Is it Light?"

"No," she answered semi-calmly.

"Is it Mogi?"

"No."

"Is it Aizawa?"

"No."

"Is it Ryuu- -" She punched him in the face and growled, "God, do you ever shut up!"

Now everyone was looking at her. Matsuda gave another little giggle. "So you do like him?"

She smashed his face into the floor. "Owowowowowowowowowowow _ow_! You know, you're only making it more obvious by hurting me."

"I'm _going_ to hurt you if you don't knock it off."

"Okay if you aren't hurting me yet, what do you call stepping on the back of my head and mashing my face into the floor?"

"Simple. I wanted to see if you two made a good couple. Turns out you do," she smirked, applying more pressure with her old, raggedy tennis shoe. Ryuuzaki reached out and grabbed her by the waist with one arm (he was holding a spoon with the other) and pulled her towards him. Then he whispered in her ear, "Quit fighting with him, please, it's distracting me."

She blushed a little. She had never been this close to him before, and he must have showered last night because he smelled so good, then again, why in the hell am I writing that? Oh well.

Matsuda, with precise timing and incredible accuracy, pushed Aphrodite so that she and Ryuuzaki ended up kissing. They both stared at eachother wide-eyed as Matsu pushed them over so Ryuuzaki ended up almost hanging off of the arm of the couch, and _that's_when he let go. Fujikawa quickly sat up, blushing even harder now. She looked around at everyone and took off with out another noise. That just left one hysterical idiot-prankster, three unfazed on lookers, and one udderly dazed and confused genius.

"D-did you guys see their faces! Cmmon, laugh, you know it's funny." Ryuuzaki then mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'you should never harass a lady,' Matsuda."

"Does that mean you like her t--" He got punched. Again.

"No, it means he has manners," Mogi towered over him, "If you have to harass someone, go somewhere else."

"Thank you, Mogi," Ryuuzaki sighed and hurriedly got back to work.

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to hit Matsu, but he's awesome. Oh yeah.....spoiler:more kisses very soon. My grammar and spelling haave gotten really good lately, too. Yay!**


	4. Yesterday

"What do you think?" Ryuuzaki said, looking over at the purple haired girl.

"Aahh-- Huh?" she replied nervously, " I-I..."

"Whatsa matter?" Matsuda teased, "Cat got your tongue?" She hauled off and backhanded him. Fujikawa sighed and looked over at Misa and Light. They were so... Whats the word? Perfect. He was handsome, not her type, but handsome. And Misa managed to become model. Aphrodite couldn't imagine why she was so jealous. She had always said that fame was stupid and dating for looks was shallow. Maybe it was... she was alone. Then again, this had never really troubled her before. Why now?

She held out her hand, "I'm sorry, Matsuda. I don't know what I was thinking." Reluctantly, he took her hand and pulled himself up. He looked at her briefly. Her eyes were glazed over with nostalgia and her expression was distant and sad.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -Five Years Ago- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Look at her!"

"Ohmigosh! That girl has purple hair!"

"Why is she so skinny?"

"She's probably anorexic. Girls her age usually are."

Aphrodite slunk through the hall and listened to the whispers from all of the other girls. What was wrong with he hair? Or her body? Why did they even care?

"Look how long her hair is!"

"Do you think she's ever cut it?"

"It has to be a wig." She felt a painful tug that shent her immediately to the cold, hard linoleum floor. Someone pulled her hair! "Well, if it _is_ a wig," Ben, her crush since she was seven, laughed, "It's super glued to her head."

She looked up at all the laughing faces and back down at the scattered remains of her history report. She pulled herself up and ran to the girls bathroom at the end of the hall. She slumped to the floor and started to cry. _Why is everyone so mean?_ she thought to herself.

A blond girl about her age suddenly appeared out of what seemed like thin air. She looked confused as she stared down at her. "What do you want?" Aphrodite growled.

"Why are you crying?"

"People."

"Hm," the girl bit her bottom lip, smiled, and sat down on the floor next to her, "My name is Misa-Misa! Wanna be friends?"

"Friends," Aphrodite contemplated on the word. She must have sat there for a full minute, scanning Misa-Misa's face. "My name is Aphrodite," she replied quietly.

"Yay!" Misa-Misa squealed, pulling Aphrodite up, "Best-y best best friends!"

Aphrodite was bewildered at this. Misa giggled and opened her eyes. "Can I fix your make up? School's out, so we'll have time."

"Umm.... sure?"

- - - - - - - -

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Erm... Promise not to tell?"

"Misa-Misa promises!"

"Benjiro Takahashi."

"Yay! What's you're favorite animal?"

"Pandas. You?"

"Bunnies are so adorable! What's you're favorite color?"

"Neon green."

"Misa-Misa's is pink!"

"Misa?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you refer to yourself in the third person?"

"'Cause its cuter than talking normal, don't you think so?"

"Uh-huh," Aph giggled. Her cellphone rang. "Oops! Hold on. Yes? Oh, hi, Dad. I'm with my friend. I'll try. Ugh, fine! You owe me. Uh-huh. Bye."

"What did he want?"

"He said to be home in an hour and cook dinner."

"You cook dinner?"

"My mom burns cereal." Misa laughed.

"I'm sorry, Misa. I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Mm-hmm!"

-_two weeks later_-

Aphrodite confidently glided through the halls. That is, until she saw Misa flirting with Ben. She suddenly felt anger rush over her like someone dumped a giant bucket of hot water on her head. She dropped her books and ran towards the two of them.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat, "Misa! What are you doing?"

"Misa-Misa and Ben are going out this weekend! Isn't it great?!" She slapped Misa across the face. "Ahh? Aphie? What was that for, Aphie?"

"Quit calling me that! Oh, and Benjiro?" she sighed, "You have fun on your date with this hooker I _used_ to call a friend." With that she stomped off.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -Back in the present- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Misa? Can I talk with you alone for a second?"

"What does Fujikawa-san want?" Misa huffed and turned to look at Aphrodite with a scrunched up face, but her expression changed when she saw her crying. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Can we please just go talk?"

"I-I guess so." The both walked down the hall half way.

"I'm sorry for what I said in junior high. I really didn't have the right."

"Misa-Misa's sorry, too. Misa-Misa should not have stolen Benji."

"It's okay."

"But you still deserved it. He was too good for you."

"Hey!"

"He was after Misa-Misa the whole time you had a crush on him." Aphrodite pulled Misa up into the air by her collar and pinned her up against the wall. "Remember what I did to you that day? How much it hurt?" she hissed, "Multiply that by a thousand and you might just barely get an idea of how bad it's gonna hurt now." She raised her fist, ready to punch Misa, when she got pulled back. "Who the hell- Let go of me! She deserves it, now let go of me!!!"

"Settle down, Fujikawa," someone whispered in her ear, "Everything will be fine." _Th-that voice!_ she thought.

"Let go of me, Ryuuzaki! Let go! NOW!!! If you don't let go, I'll hurt you! I'd let go of me now if I were you! Ryuu-mphmndphtkmntphftr!" He cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Please quit screaming, Aphrodite. It's giving me a terrible headache." He let his hand fall to his side. Then he let go of her, letting her fall to her knees. She looked up at him and stood up. "What did I tell you?" His eyes widend just before she sweep-kicked him. Fujikawa smiled at the tow loud thuds as he hit his head on the wall and fell to the floor.

"Wahh! Light! Ryuuzaki and Fujikawa are fighting!"

"Huh?" Light and the others rushed over to see if Misa was telling the truth. Sure enough, suspicions were confirmed. They were both mesh into a screaming, rolling mess.

"Stop this right now!" yelled as loud as he could. They both stopped, stood up, and dusted themselves off.

"I'm sorry, Aphrodite. I do not know what came over me."

"Hm. I'll be in my room."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Now we know the truth about Misa and Aphrodite! And I love writing fight scenes, but I'm not so good at it. Review please!**


	5. Not Compleatly Emotionless

Aphrodite stood out on the roof and stared at the stars. There were so many pin-pricks of platinum light that glittered so far away. The moon was full and strangely vast, like a hole had been torn in the black, velvet sky to reveal a small piece of heaven. This was the only time today where she could let her mind wander freely. Her thoughts fluttered delicately as if they were small, golden butterflies. A gust of wind blew her wet hair around, weaving them into a strange pattern of various unusual twists and turns. Fujikawa pulled her fluffy, green jacket tighter around her shoulders and sat down.

"Hm, it _is_ a little cold. Maybe I should go back in." She sighed and stood back up.

"It sure is beautiful out here, isn't it?" a familiar voice came from the shaddows behind her.

"Whaa! R-ryuuzaki, you scared the crap outta me!" she yelled, startled by the sudden company.

"Sorry," he sighed and stared at the moon. "Have you ever had the feeling you were about to fall?"

"Well, from time to time."

"It seems like we've gotten off on the wrong foot."

"Huh, I guess so. How does you're head feel?"

"Oh, a little sore, but I'll be fine," he stood up, rubbing the back of his head, searching for the small bump within the mass of silky, knotted, black hair.

"Look, I'm sorry," She stared down at both of thier feet.

"It's alright, really. I came out here to see if you were okay. You've been up here for almost an hour."

"That long? Wait... why did you want to check on me, anyways?"

"I... actually, I have no clue whatsoever," he lied. _I was worried about you,_ he thought.

"You are so weird. Well, goodnight Ryuuzaki."

"Goodnight, Aphrodite." The two of them began to walk towards the exit when Fujikawa tripped on her shoelace and tumbled over onto Ryuuzaki, who fell as well.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki. I didn't m-mean --"

"No, it's okay. It's just another pain reliever, nothing serious."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Now if you would kindly remove yourself from my person, I think we should go inside."

"Oh, sorry. Gahh..." She struggled to get up.

"Are you allright?"

"Yeah... nuhh... twisted my ankle a little."

"Here," he said, picking her up and carrying her.

"Hey, what th' hell are you doing? Put me down."

"You're hurt, I'm helping." She heard the determination in his voice and immediately knew she was not going to win this argument. Even trying would be useless.

-- -- --

"Here we go," he smiled as he sat her down on the couch, "I'll be right back."

"I won't move."

"Good." He came back with a warm, wet towel and some pillows.

"What exactly are you planing to do to me, Ryuuzaki?" she giggled drowsily.

"That's not funny," he replied sternly as he took her shoes off and sat them on the floor. "It isn't too bad. All it needs is a few hours of rest at the proper elevation, and it will be fine in the morning."

"It's okay? I can just go to bed, I'm kind of tired, after all, it _is _pass 2:45 in the morning. You look tired, too."

"I can't have you limping around the place tommorow morning. Just let me take care of it, please."

"As you wish, your majesty."

"That's not funny, either."

"Hm. Sorry."

He arranged the pillows and wrapped her ankle in the towel, "There we go. Perfect." He looked up to realize she had fallen asleep. "When in Rome," he whispered as he sat down in his his usual manner in front of the sofa and quickly fell asleep.

-- -- --

**A/N: Aw, he can be so nice! But just because he started being nice to her does NOT mean that he's ready to tell her anything. Oh yeah, the falling thing will come into play very soon. _Reviews! Give me them!_**


	6. I Don't Speak Moron, Misa

"Mornin' sleepy head!" the cheerful, purple haired twenty-year-old beamed.

"Wha-- huh? Nu-uh," Ryuuzaki mumbled, trying to hit her.

"Get up or I'll drop kick you, Ryuuzaki."

"Two more minutes," he sleepily groaned, weakly swinging at her once more.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm older than you," Ryuuzaki now argued, one dark, black eye opened.

"So? I don't care."

"I am the great L!" he kind of giggled at this himself. _I sound like a super hero. Duh-dadaa!_ he thought.

"I'm not stupid."

"Let me sleep."

"Fine. I'll go eat all of your cake." He jumped up.

"You're bluffing."

"Nope, I've done it to somebody before, I can do it again," she began to walk off.

"Wait! I'm up, I'm up."

"Aw, and I was looking forward to cake."

"Stop. Not funny."

"Can I tell you something, Ryuuzaki?" For the next few minutes, all she heard were the lights and Ryuuzaki's breathing, other than that, it was a deafening silence. "Well?"

"I was waiting for you to begin."

"You're a little immature in the morning."

"Is that so? Is there anything else you would like to tell me, Miss Fujikawa?"

"Two things, actually. One, You look like a panda. Two, You do know you spent the night here, right?" His eyes got wider.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." She smiled and walked out of the door. Figuring he could probably still explain himself, Ryuuzaki followed behind quickly. She turned her head, grinned, and walked faster.

"I'm not slowing down. If you're going to explain yourself, you'll just have to speak up."

"I... Wanted to make sure you're ankle was doing okay before I left and fell asleep."

"You couldn't check on me in the morning," she smirked as she pushed the down button on the elevator. Ryuuzaki paused, "I never thought of that."

"I have stumped the great L," she giggled, "Now hurry up, the elevator's here."

He stepped in, sat down in his usual manner, and began chewing on his thumb.

"What? Feeling insecure?"

"No.

"Well, stand up. We're almost there."

"No."

"Fie," she said, picking him up, "I'll carry you then."

"Put me down."

"No."

"I said put me down."

"You carried me, now I'm carrying you."

"I was not injured or in pain. Now, if you would please put me down for the next two floors-"

"No."

She stuck to it and carried him all the way to his chair and sat him down. "There. We're even."

He glared back up at her and delicately picked up the piece of cake Watari had sat out for him before they had gotten off of the elevator.

"Oh yes," she chuckled, holding her hand out in the shape of a gun, "I'll be hijacking that cake."

"No, you will _not_ be hijacking any of my possessions. Now please go do your work."

"Do you see what she's doing?" Aphrodite heard Matsuda whispering to Light from across the room.

"Well what did you expect? After all, when you really think about it, the are alot alike."

"Hehe. I guess so Light."

"You two _do_ know I can hear you, right?"

"No no!" Matsuda tried to cover up, "We didn't say anything."

"Oh, please."

"Oh _Liiiiiiiiggghhhhhhttt_! Good _mmmooooorrrninng_!!!" a sing-song type voice said from behind her.

"Oh, dear lord, save us now," Fujikawa muttered in English. She looked around at the few confused faces. Actually, Light, Matsuda, and Misa were the only ones confused, the rest of them were surprised, even Watari, who had come in just before Misa to give Ryuuzaki some tea.

"You want to say that so I can understand?" Misa screeched.

"Sorry," Aphrodite smiled, now talking in Japanese again, "I don't speak moron."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Yay, another chapter! I love Aph's line at the end, don't you? Oh yeah, my icon on my profile is a picture of the infamous Miss Fujikawa. Reviews make me happy! I need them!**_


	7. Panda vs Rabbit

"I can't believe them," Aphrodite mumbled under her breath, annoyed with _all_ of the men here. _All of them_.

"Me either," Misa huffed in agreement. Why hadn't Light saved her? Didn't he know that this girl was mean to her?

"I'll get you for this, Ryuuzaki," Aphrodite mumbled in English. The robotic, monotonus voice he used for communicating with the public came out over the speaker system, also in English, "You will not be let out of this until the both of you can get along."

She stuck her tongue out and stared at Misa. They both spent twelve full minutes just sitting there. Nothing else. Just sat and stared.

"_So_..." Misa smirked deviously, "Do you think _Panda_ could break the bead, or would _Rabbit_ be better?"

It didn't take long for Fujikawa to catch on. Not long at all. "Definitely Panda. Pandas are adorable and could _soooo_ break the bed faster then Rabbit. Rabbit's probably scrawny anyways, but I'm not gonna be the one to figure it out."

"Do you know for _sure_ that Panda would break the bed?"

"Well.... not totally, but I have a good idea of what it would be like."

"Explain."

"Faster and Harder than Rabbit that's for sure. Sometimes I wanna pinch Panda's butt, but I'm afraid to," she shyly admitted.

"Misa-Misa will tell you what. If Aphie pinch Panda's butt, and Misa-Misa will give Aphie five dollars."

"Panda has a nice, firm, round butt, unlike Rabbit's. It's butt is huge and flat."

"Nu-uh!" Misa whined.

"You know it."

"Panda doesn't have a butt at all!" She screamed defensively

"Well, Rabbit is chunky."

"No way! Rabbit will never _ever_ be chunky!"

"Do you see the way Rabbit eats? It'll be fat two months from now."

"Have you seen how Panda eats?!"

"Yes, it's so adorable!" Fujikawa cooed in a fan-girlish way.

"No, it's totally fattening."

"You're just jealous 'cause you're not smart enough to eat like Panda and not get fat."

"I don't have to eat like Panda to get fat."

"What in the world are you two talking about?" Ryuuzaki asked through the microphone.

"Nothing."

"Alright," he sighed, now giving up on the two of them, "The both of you aren't going to get along, obviously, so you may exit the room."

"Awesome," she laughed, victorious in escaping the terrible nightmare that was Misa Amane.

"Nyaa," Misa stuck her tounge out and scrunched her nose up at the purple-haired woman.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and began to sort of jog out of the dimly lit room. _How could anyone be so annoying?_she thought. Her sweet little 'Panda' was ultimately _superior _to Misa's evil, soul devouring 'Rabbit'. _God, she's so immature, anyways_.

When she finally got to her room, she noticed a large, metallic, purple box by the inside of the door with a little piece of sky blue paper taped securely to the top of it. Scrawled, in French, were the words _'Thank you for the Pocky, L'_. She smiled and began to open the box when another note fell off of the bottom. This time it was written in German. _'Please meet me outside on Monday at exactly 11:00 PM, thank you.' _.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put this up. My mom had a doctors appointment. Bet you can't wait to see whats in the box, huh? Or how about that note, eh? You have to wait! Mwahahahaha! More funny chapters and a couple episode refs (finally, I know) to come soon, as will the falling thing and those kisses I promised you guys! Reviews, please!!! Yes, I did notice that in one of my notes I misspelled have after I was praising myself on my spelling. lol I can be _so_ Misa sometimes, right? I know, I know. Shut up already, Breezy! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Rain and a Panda

Aphrodite finished unwrapping the box. Underneath all of that messy purple paper was what looked like a giant pink shoebox. "Oh my goodness," she sighed. She slowly lifted the lid and saw a very big, very cute panda plushie with blue eyes and a big yellow bow tied around it's neck.

"Hm. How cute," she smiled and picked it up. Then a note written in english fluterred to the hardwood floor. "How many notes is he going to put with this?" She checked the paper and the box for anothr note, but there was only the two she had read before and the new one.

It read: _"Take care of me, for my heart is fragile. I'm putting every once of trust I have in you. Do you trust me, too? If you promise not to hurt me, I will do the same. Bring me along when Monday comes. Bring a jacket, it is going to rain. Forever yours, Sedi-chan."_

"Sedi... _Oh_. Sedi means Sadie, I get it. But wait... The panda in the one.. _ahem_... picture of him had a pink bow. So I guess that means we have matching plushies now. How _kawaii_!"

Then again, if she really thought about it, why was he giving her this? Why did he want to see her? Her head practically spun with questions.

"Okay, Aph, settle down. It's just a present and a simple favor," she whispered to herself. Fujikawa got off of her knees and went to go change. It was going to be a long weekend.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- Saturday -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, as I was saying," Misa giggled, still talking to Light, "Rabbits are soooo much better than pandas."

"Maybe rabbits and their owners are too sure of themselves," Ryuuzaki smirked.

"Pervert!"

"You're the pervert," he retorted.

"You seem like you're in a good mood, Ryuuzaki," Light half smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he smiled back.

"Why is this, if I may ask."

"Oh, no reason, really. It's just been a good day for me, that's all."

_How could be so cheerful?_Fujikawa glared at him. _I'm anxious, why isn't he?_

"Cake?" he offered a bite off of his fork to her.

"Oh," she blushed, letting herself be fed, "Thank you."

"Mm-hm," he giggled.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Sunday -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Good morning," Ryuuzaki smiled at her.

"Yeah," _This is getting really awkward, Lawliet,_ she thought.

"Is everything alright? You seem kind of down."

"No, everything's fine, Ryuuzaki."

"Aphrodite! Misa-Misa would like to talk to you about a very important issue!"

"Ugh, coming Misa."

They walk down to where they had talk the last time.

"Misa _thought_ you were going to pinch Panda's butt."

"I'll do it today."

"Yay!"

They walked back out to see Ryuuzaki standing up. "Now's your chance," Misa whispered as she pushed Fujikawa.

He walked by the two of them. Aphrodite reached out and "_Eeep_!"

"Hehe," she giggled sheepishly.

"You-- you-- you--" he stuttered.

"She what, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"You--" he busted out laughing, "You _pinched_ me on the _butt_!"

"Eh? You're okay with it?"

"All in good time, my dear," he smiled and picked up the fork he dropped and walked away.

"_Now_ I'm confused."

"Here," Misa pouted and handed her the ten dollars promised.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Monday -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hmm, he was right, it's raining," Aphrodite sighed and pulled the hood up and grabbed Sedi-chan before she left. It was 10:45 now. That gave her exactly fifteen minutes to get up to the roof. That should be plenty of time. She might even beat him there.

Just in time. She checked her watch again. 10:59. _Perfect. Now to find..._She looked around and saw him staring at what was left of the moon. "Ryuu--" He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Thank you for coming," he let a few tears escape.

"I-- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to," he smiled, "You don't have to."

"Then you sent me Sedi-chan--"

"Because I love you." The words startled her. _He... loved her?_ He walked closer and pulled her head against his heart. "I didn't think it was possible. I was afraid you wouldn't show up."

"Why not?"

"I--," he held onto her tighter, "I _told_ you I was scared, didn't you hear me say that?"

"Yes, but," she put her hands on his hips, "You should _know_ I'd follow you to Hell and back."

"Really? Y--you would?"

"Mm-hmm. I always will."

"Oh, thank _God_."

"We're both wet," she laughed.

"Uh-huh," he giggled back.

"Let's go inside."

"Okay. Umm, Aphrodite?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hands are still on my hips."

"Uh-huh. Sexy, girlie hips," she swung back and forth and smiled. He blushed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "That was a compliment. I like your hips, Ryuuzaki. I like all of you."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Whaa? You pervy panda!"

"You know that's what you were thinking."

"I know, but I was hoping you didn't."

"I'm kind of starting to feel the same way. _Nn_," she kissed him on the neck.

"Okay, we can go inside now."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Now all I have to cover is the 'falling' thingy and an ep ref. I gotta get my sketches of Sedi and Buriannu up on DA so you can all see them. Reviews!!!!**


	9. Ai Agawa goes to ToOh

"Are you sure you're willing to go through with this, Miss Fujikawa?" Ryuuzaki said. He was sitting on her bed watching her brush her hair. She had decided to go with he and Light to To-Oh.

"Absolutely. Maybe I can act like I'm you're girlfriend there."

"Hehe, yeah."

"There's nothing to worry about, I have a feeling this is our day." He smiled and watched intently as Aphrodite braided a small strand of hair on the side of her face.

"Hurry _up_, Fujikawa, I'm not going to wait all day for you to primp yourself. _My car's running._Ugh, why the hell are you-- Ryuuzaki?"

"_Liiiiigggghhhhtt_? Can Misa-Misa go to school with you?"

"_Actually_, Miss Amane, that may not be a good idea. You see, _Miss Fujikawa_ will be attending To-Oh with Light and I, and you probably know you won't get along."

"If she knows anything," Fujikawa smirked, turning and grabbing her bag from beside Ryuuzaki. "Let's go, Ryuuga."

"Mm-hmm." He jumped off of the bed and slipped on the worn pair of tennis shoes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- At Lunch -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I don't like the looks of the girl with the purple hair."

"Oh, _please_, Kyoko. She's too pretty for a guy like him. They're probably related."

"No. Look at how she keeps giggling at him. _Oh my gosh_. He just whispered in her ear!"

"Kyoko, settle down before you make a _fool_ of yourself."

"She's trying to steal _my _Ryuuga."

"Maybe she's been dating him for a while and transferred schools to see him more often."

--

"Hey, beautiful. Why don't you ditch the nerd and come hang out with a real man?"

"Excuse me, but if you had any brains in you skull, you would leave me and my boyfriend alone to speak privately."

"What's a pretty thing like you doing with such a scrawny dude like him?"

"I'll have you know I could kick your ass if I felt like it."

"Well let's have a go." She punched him in the stomach, knocking him down to the sidewalk.

"I told you to leave us alone!" She yelled in his face, "If you keep hittin' on me you're gonna be in a world of hurt, you understand?!"

He was pale and his eyes were wide with fear as he meekly stuttered the words, "Y-yes, ma'am," before taking off in the opposite direction.

"There," she smiled, straitening the hem on her skirt, "We should be able to have some alone time now, Ryuuga."

--

"Wow, Kyoko, I hope you don't intend to try and pick a fight with her. She just took down _Zen Suzuki_."

"Eh-heh. She must be pretty strong, but I _won't_let her take my Ryuuga!" She stood triumphantly with one leg on the table, the other on her chair.

"Why are you my friend? You're so _weird_, Kyoko."

--

"We should be getting back to class soon," Ryuuga sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Would you like to go out sometime? I know the perfect _secluded_ spot."

"Whaa! No way!"

"Ugh, Kyoko! You'll have to excuse my friend here, _Miss_?"

"Fujikawa," Ryuuga finished for her.

"_Nonononononono_! Let me go!"

"Shut up would you!" She kept kicking and screaming like a three year old at the doctor's office. Ryuuga and Fujikawa stared at her in awe as a complete temper-tantrum ensued.

"Excuse me... Miss Kyoko, was it? Do you have a problem with Ryuuga and I dating?"

"Yes! You C--_mphnnymphnwsfrtvbbf_!" The other girl had her hand over Kyoko's mouth.

"Shut up!" She hissed as she dragged her back across the grass.

"So, Ryuuga, about our little get together?" He kissed both of her hands and smiled, "I'd love to."

An entire bunch of girls giggled from behind them. In the lead was none other than Ai Agawa, one of the meanest girls from Junior High school that had made fun of her. The girl that pulled her hair, to be exact.

"Looks like _Baioretto_ finally got a boyfriend. To bad she couldn't do any better then _that_," the other girls laughed and snorted behind her.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again, too, Ai."

"So why _him_? I knew you were kind of stupid, but you quit on Benjiro and went with _that_? Come on, Aphrodite. Even somebody like _you_ could do better."

Fujikawa looked over at Ryuuga, who's head was hung down as a mask for embarrassment.

"You don't have to be a_ total bitch_just because you're gealous that I found someone willing to _marry me_ before we _sleep with each other_."

"That was a lie!!! A rumor!"

"No _wonder _you and Misa always hung out together. You were discussing how to try and use that against me."

"So you're still a _virgin_?"

"Hey! That isn't any of your business, Agawa!"

"I knew it." Aphrodite felt a tug on her sleeve. It was Ryuuga.

"Let's just go."

"Okay," she grabbed his hand and began to walk back to the building.

"Aw, that's it? What a _freak_."

"Ignore her," Fujikawa soothingly whispered to Ryuuga, "She's stupid and doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Mm-hmm."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Back at the Investigation Head Quarters -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Who was the girl you were talking to, Aphrodite?" Light asked.

"Ai Agawa."

"Ai Agawa! Oh my gosh! Why didn't you _tell _Misa-Misa you saw her?"

"Because I'd rather not talk about her," she subtly slid a little closer to Ryuuzaki.

"You don't like her because Misa and Ai were friends, huh?"

"Misa, let's get this straight. I never liked her. I was your friend for two weeks. You two became friends and started harassing me. I hope you're smart enough to figure out why I don't like her. If not, here's the answer. _She's a bitch_."

"You're stupid. Ai told Misa-Misa that she wanted to be your _friend_."

"Shut up."

"Fine, I don't care. Misa-Misa never liked you anyway."

"Shut your face. I'm going to my room."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- Dinner -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Yeah, who is it?"

"It's me."

"Come in."

"The door's locked."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Ryuuzaki, I'll be there in a second," she slipped on her panda slippers and answered the door.

"Cute slippers."

"Shut up. I've had them since last year. Come in."

"Mm, thank you," he 'sat' in the big green chair next to the couch.

"Why are you here, anyways?" He picked up a box of pocky, "I couldn't help myself."

"You're such a geek," she said, coming out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of ice cream. She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek, "But you're my geek."

She sat down and started eating her ice cream.

"What flavor is that?"

"Rocky Road. You wanna bite?"

"Yes, please."

"There you go."

"Mmm, thank you. Whoa that's _cold_."

"That's why they call it ice cream."

"I know why they call it ice cream."

-- later that night --

Ryuuzaki had fallen asleep an hour before Aphrodite turned off the television. She yawned and looked over at him. "That can't be comfortable."

She picked him up and carried him to her bed. She looked at him again. Now that she could see his face better, the had the tip of his thumb in his mouth. Oh, how cute, she thought as she lie down as well.

--

**A/N: lol, she's so naive. What's he going to think when he wakes up? There was an ep ref in here. Kyoko and the other girl (didn't hear her name) are from episode 9, so is To-Oh. I just had to beat up somebody else. Oh yeah, Baioretto means violet. I apologize to my uncle, Zen, because I used his name on a college student, even tho he is one. I haven't talked to him in a while, oh well. Please review and maybe I'll use the 'date' thing for the next chapter.**


	10. Sakura Drench

"Aahh!"

"Huh? What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm in y--your..."

"I know, go back to sleep, it's four in the morning."

"Why am I in your bed? Did we-- no we couldn't have, could we?"

"No, I carried you in here. Nothing else happened, now go to sleep."

"Oh, good. I was actually worried for a moment."

"Don't make me shove a pillow down your throat, L."

"Fine, fine. Goodnight, sweetie," he 'eskimo-kissed' her and lied back down.

"Sweetie? Goodnight, Panda-eyes," she grabbed his hips again.

"Please stop, Aphrodite," he yawned.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Get off," he struggled, trying to break free.

"I don't wanna." He rolled over, maybe a bit too far, seeing as they fell onto the floor. "Ow."

"L--let go!"

"Make me."

"Come on! Don't make me do it."

"Do what?"

"Fine," he began to undo his pants. No, not because of that. It seemed like the only good plan at the moment.

"Whoa! Slow down, cowboy. That's movin' a little fast, isn't it?"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine, if you're really that uncomfortable with me holding you, I'll stop."

"No, that isn't it," he sighed as they both got back into bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just wanted to be the one to hold you."

"Good enough for me." He took a deep breath and pulled her closer. "I'm cold."

"Yeah right."

"You're warm."

"I'm freezing, you idiot."

"No you aren't. You're warm."

"Knock it off."

"Mm. I don't wanna," he yawned again.

"You're gonna wanna."

"No I won't. I like this."

"Of course you do. If you get any closer, you're gonna end up on the other side of me."

"Good. I want it that way."

"Let go, you dolt." It was too late. He was asleep already. Wow, that was fast, she thought.

-- -- -- -- Later that morning -- -- -- --

"Wake up, Ryuuzaki," she smiled.

"Oh, no. How did you get loose?"

"I have Sedi-chan to thank for that." He looked down to see he was holding the panda plushie he had given her. "Now get up or I'll smack you."

"Don't want to."

"Get up, you enormous pain in my ass."

"Really, now. Was that necessary?"

"I'm going to sit on you."

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

"You're a pervy panda, you are."

"Yes, love. Whatever you say."

"I said get up. Come on, Ryuuzaki. I'll tell you what. You get up, we can make a cake."

"Really?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Okay. I'm up. Oh, yes. About our outing..."

"Fine, if you really want to go we'll pack something to eat and leave. But don't tell anyone."

"You have my word."

"Okay."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- That afternoon -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"All the way up there?"

"Yup. The climb's kinda hard, but it's worth it."

"It better be."

"C'mmon, it'll be fun!" She started trudging up the hill with Ryuuga close behind her.

"If we're lucky," she said, stopping to look at him, "We'll get to see the sunset."

"Hm, nice. I really wasn't expecting a hike, though."

"It's going to be worth it in the end, trust me." They kept walking until they reached a stream that was shaded by a blossoming cherry tree. "This is my favorite part." Aphrodite threw her shoes and the backpack with their food in it across.

"Take off your shoes, you don't want to get them wet," she said stepping into the calm, steady water. It was warm and inviting, which was strange in the spring. Ryuuga looked around at the different flowers that nearly covered the entire hill. There were tenshi-rappa, yuri, hasu, boke, fuji, tsubaki, tsutsuji, and yuki-yanagi blossoms to name a few. To say the least, it was beautiful.

Ryuuga looked across the river and saw that Aphrodite had already crossed. He threw his shoes across and began tip-toeing through the water. "Careful, it's kinda--" splash!! "Slippery."

He had fallen into the water, and was now completely drenched. He sat there in awe at his own clumsiness for a moment, and was also quite confused. He looked into the water at his reflection. His hair hung over his eyes, which were still wide from the impact. Ryuuga then turned back to Fujikawa, who was trying very hard not to laugh. "A--are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so." She walked to his side. At first, he thought she was going to help him up, but instead she plopped down as well, makeing her self equally as wet. She laughed at her reflection. Her purple tresses had flipped over her face compleatly. Aphrodite stood up and finally helped him up. "There, now we're both soaked. Now let's get moving."

They started walking once again, almost to the top. She drug her bare feet through the soft, plush-like grass. The warm sping air was fragrent and pure, almost supernatural in the way it did not posses any of the smells of the city they had both gotten used to. He huffed behind her, trying to keep up with the long-legged twenty-year-old.

Soon, Aphrodite stopped, sat the backpack down, and smiled back at him. "We're here." She had been right. The long, hike-like walk they had taken was worth the solitude and tranquility. He sat down as well and stared out over a ledge. The sun was lowering in the horizon.

"What did you say to the others?" he asked.

"I said they had the day off."

"Oh, I see." There was a long pause that was strangely peaceful and calm. "Here," she said, taking off his still-soaked shirt.

"Whaa?! Hey!"

"Trust me, you were probably going to end up with it off anyways."

"What does that mean?"

"Listen, not everything I say is sexual innuendo."

"But?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. All I'm saying is you're probably better off without it."

"True," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You're obsessed with touching me, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Pervy panda."

"But I'm you're pervy panda."

"True, true."

--

It had been three hours since the sun had officially set. The sky glittered with stars and the moon was full once again. For two hours now, the two of them hadn't said a word, too contempt with their surroundings to care if anything was happening or not. They had barely moved at all, either. All they had done was lie down and lace their fingers together, otherwise, nothing.

Needless to say, this was a very romantic moment. Although it seemed a little cliche'. Too perfect. But nonetheless, they didn't do anything but breathe.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha! Yay, an actual date thingy type deal. For you who do not speak fluen Japanese (like me, I use a translator on-line), here is a little dictionary for this chapter-**

**Yuri - Lily**

**Tenshi-Rappa - Angel's Trumpet**

**Hasu - Lotus**

**Boke - Quince**

**Fuji - Wisteria**

**Tsubaki - Camelia**

**Tsutsuji - Azalia**

**Yuki-Yanagi - Snow Willow**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. The LMobile

"Hello, Watari. Could you please pick Miss Fujikawa and I up and bring us back to the hotel. Yes, of course. Alright, then. Uh-huh. Goodbye."

"He's going to pick us up in the L-Mobile, huh?"

"The L-Mobile?"

"Uh-huh. Where would L be without his L-Mobile?"

"At the hotel. Aphrodite, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Light has asked to be confined because he believes that he may _subconsciously_ be Kira. What do you think of this?"

"It's sounds suspicious, but that's all I really have to say."

"I see. Amane has also began calling me a stalker. What do you make of this?"

_Sh--she forfeitted ownership? _Fujikawa thought to herself. She had always known Misa to do extreme things to save herself, but this was bad. "I... have no idea."

"Okay. One last question."

"Yeah?"

"Will you always love me?"

"W--what are you talking about? Of course! I don't think I could stop."

"What if something were to happen so I was in a position where we could not talk to each other alone any longer?"

"I would learn to deal with it. Why are you asking these questions?"

"Just a thought."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the 'L-Mobile' -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"This case is becoming more difficult by the second."

"I agree, but we cannot let that stop us, Miss Fujikawa."

"I know." _This is going to be a difficult act to put on, but I have to try._

"Don't let it worry you too much. You need to get your sleep tonight."

"And that's coming from an insomniac."

"Not funny."

"_Riiiiiggghht_."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- 50 Days Later -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So this is what you meant by 'togeather'?" Misa asked, "Wow. I never would have guessed you were on _that_ side of the fence."

"I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing it because I have to."

"If I may ask," Aphrodite blew a bubble with her bubblegum, "How are you two going to change clothes?"

"Seems your plan wasn't thought through completely," Light frowned.

Ryuuzaki was mad now. He felt like screaming, bu that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"Please, can we worry about the investigation fo right now?"

"Well anyway, Light belongs to me, and I don't want to share him! How are we going to go out if you're with him all of the time?"

"You can still go on dates. It would just be the three of us instead."

"You _pervert_! Does that mean we have to kiss in front of you."

"In a way, yes. Light, will you _please_ make her quit talking now."

"Stop, Misa. It's been established that you were the one who sent the videos to Sakura TV. You should be glad that you're not tied up anymore."

"How could you say that to me? We're _soul mates_!"

"_Soul mates_? You're the one who said _you_ fell in love with _me_."

"So you were taking advantage of me? If you didn't love me, why did you kiss me? Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"As I was saying. About when you fell in love Misa?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You were in Aoyama, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why were you there? What were you wearing?"

"I don't remember!" she snapped.

"But you do know you were in Aoyama and when you got home, you knew you were in love with somebody named Light Yagami, is this right?"

"Well, yeah. Anyways, what does it matter to you what I was wearing, you pervert?"

"Never mind. However, would you find it frightening if Light were Kira?"

"Not at all!" she said smiling, "I'm grateful to Kira for killing my parent's murderer, and if light were Kira, I'd love him even more and find out how I could help him."

"If he were Kira, he wouldn't need your help."

"Nya!" She stuck her tongue out.

"As of now, Matsuda will be your new manager. You shall call him Matsui."

"That old guy in the blue suit? Ew."

"What's the matter, Misa-Misa? Tell me, I'll change anything!"

"Everybody knock it off with this dating, kissing, and 'Misa-Misa' crap!" Aizawa yelled.

"Oh. Uh, sorry, Aizawa."

"Don't worry. I just figured out the problem," he got up and walked to Misa.

"Miss Amane, it's time for you to go to your room."

"But why?"

"Now!"

"Hey Light! Let's go out, even though _he'll_ be there!" she yelled before the door was slammed in her face.

"Light are you serious about Miss Amane?"

"No, it's completely one-sided."

"Then could you at least act like it? She may have some vital information to the case."

"I can't. It goes against every moral I live by."

"I see."

"And could we quit moving from hotel to hotel? It's a little_ frustrating_ having to move almost every other day."

"Yes, in fact, I'm having a new headquarters built as we speak," he opened his laptop and began searching for a file, "Here it is. It has 23 floors above and two below ground. There are also two helicopters hidden on the roof so they cannot be seen from the outside."

"_Whoa_!" Matsuda said in awe.

"This is impressive, Ryuuzaki. How did you get the finances for this?"

"I am going to solve this case, no matter what it takes."

"What kind of answer is that?" Aizawa asked, his hand raised.

"No, Aizawa. Ryuuzaki's right about this. The mass killings are bad enough, but Kira must pay for what he put my father and me through."

"If you're serious about this, then you have to get close to Misa--"

"I can't. I find it _extremely_ immoral."

"Oh, right. You've said that. That's too bad." Aizawa stifled a laugh. "Huh?" Soichiro turned to him.

"Nothing, Chief. I'm just really feeling motivated at the moment."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: I'm baaaacccckkk! The part referring to Episode 17 was really hard to do, so I hope you enjoy it! Reviews please!**


	12. Fist Fight

Aphrodite answered her cellphone after it had been ringing for almost two minutes. _Who in the hell is willing to stay on the line for that long?,_ she wondered.

"Hello? Yes, who is this? _Really?! _Wow! How are you Benjiro? Oh, I'm fine. What? Oh, no, I can't. I just met this guy and we're really into each other. Yes, very serious. You want to talk to Misa? Okay. If you did, you'd have to call back. I'm escorting someone to her home. Yeah, why? I see. I'll be sure to tell her. Bye."

"Who was _that_?" Light asked from the other side of Ryuuzaki.

"Just... an old friend."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Is this the same Benjiro I overheard you and Amane conversing over, Miss Fujikawa?"

"Yes, why?"

"What exactly did he ask you?"

"He asked me if I wanted to go out sometime. I didn't want to tell him about the investigation, so I told him I was seeing someone else."

"I see. Well, Light-kun, Fujikawa-san, we have arrived." Light knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Misa sung from the other side. She opened the door and tackled Light.

"_Ohmigod_! You're late! I thought you_ ditched _me for a while, there. You owe Misa-Misa an apology."

"Sorry," he shrugged and walked inside, dragging Ryuuzaki behind him.

"Why are you here?" Misa nagged in the direction of Aphrodite.

"I felt like it. Want to fight about it?"

"No thanks."

Aphrodite sat directly across form Ryuuzaki, who was finishing off his third piece of cake that day. He looked over at Misa when he had finished. "Are you going to eat your cake?"

"No, it'll make me fat."

"Actually, if you use your brain, you burn calories and don't gain any weight."

"Are you calling Misa-Misa _stupid_, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"No."

"Fine. I'll tell you what. Leave me and Light alone, and you can have the stupid cake."

"Even if I did leave, I would have to watch on the security cameras."

"You are _such_ a pervert! What if I closed the blinds and shut off all of the lights?"

"There are infrared cameras in here, too."

"You _pervert_! What a _creepy_ hobby."

"You can call me whatever you want to, Amane, but that cake is mine."

"Misa," Aphrodite held back a snicker, "If you're going to argue, argue with somebody of the same intelligence level."

"Okay, then. Why are you acting like this anyways, Ryuuzaki? You seem kind of down."

"Yes. I'm depressed."

"Depressed? Why?"

"Well, at first the entire case was based on the fact that you were, in fact, Kira. But ever since you have been released from confinement, your personality has changed. Now I believe that both of you were Kira at some point, but at the same time, perhaps controlled by Kira as well."

"But we have no way of knowing if that's what happened, so why don't you cheer up?"

"I can't. By chasing Kira so desperately, and _willingly_, I might add, we're just risking our lives for nothing."

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Huh?" Light punched him, sending them through the air to the other side of the room. Misa backed up in astonishment, stepping in a piece of cake that was on the floor because the table had flipped over.

"_Eeeccchh_?! Ew." Aphrodite watched in excitement.

"An eye for an eye, my friend," Ryuuzaki's voice seemed to echo before the were flying through the air once again.

"Uh-oh..." Misa stared at them in horror. Fujikawa stepped over the wreckage to see the two of them close up.

"I think I wanted you to be Kira." Light punched him again, but this time they didn't move from their places.

"As I have said before, Yagami-kun, an eye for an eye. I'm alot stronger than you think I am."

-- -- --

"We gotta stop them!" Matsuda cried as he picked up the phone.

-- -- --

_Riiiinnnnggg!!_

"Yes?"

"Ryuuzaki! Misa-Misa just ranked number 1 in _'eighteen'_s popularity poll!"

"Oh, I see," he threw the phone back onto the reciver, "Dear lord."

"What is it?"

"Matsuda's being an idiot again."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me much."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- several hours later -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ryuuzaki knocked on the door. "Ugh, what're we _doing_ here, Ryuuzaki!?"

"Please be quiet, Light-kun."

_"Oh my god. R-really? Oh my god. Okay. I'll tell her. No, no. Don't be sorry. Okay. Bye."_They hear her hang up the phone, sniffle, and walk to the door. It creaked open very, very slowly.

"Aphrodite!" Ryuuzaki exclaimed, "Why on Earth are you crying?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_A/N: Oh no! You have to wait. Oh yeah. Sorry it's taken so long to upload. I keep getting blocked. Stupid writers block. Anyway, fyi, me and my mom are working on another fan-fiction. If you (spoiler, btw) think L shouldn't have died, you should read it when it comes out. It'll probably be much shorter than this one. Reviews! I need Reviews! The more I get, the faster I update!! ^_^_**


	13. Lily Worthington

"I-I need to go tell Misa," Aphrodite whispered, looking strait ahead as if she did not see Ryuuzaki and Light. She began to almost glide down the hall and down the stairs two floors to Misa's floor. When she landed, she saw that one of the doors was lock and began to pound on it as hard as she could. "Dammit Misa! Open the door!"

"Hold on!" she sang from the other side.

"_Now!!!_" The door slid open to reveal Misa in her pajamas.

"What do you want?"

"Benjiro _died_ of a _heart attack_ four hours ago."

"This isn't funny, Fujikawa-san. Benjiro and Misa-Misa are very close friends."

"I'm not _that_mean, Misa. I don't joke like that._Ai_ just called and told me, like, fifteen minutes ago."

"Do you think it was..."

"I know it was him. It _had_ to be Kira."

"Misa-Misa's going to call and check."

"You still don't believe me?" Aphrodite pinned Misa to the wall, " _Misa Amane_, the last thing I want to do is fight with you, but it is of the utmost importance that you believe me. If you dial so much as _one number_ on that phone, I will smash it to pieces over your head."

"A--alright. Misa-Misa will trust Fujikawa-san. Will you put me down now?"

"Promiss you trust me?"

"Misa _promises_."

"Good," she let go and backed up.

"After Misa makes this call," she grinned maniacally. Aphrodite watched in horror as Misa's grin faded. "No!" she threw the cellphone down onto the couch," Misa-Misa dialed the wrong number!"

Ryuuzaki slid in and skidded to a stop, whit Light dragging behind him. "Will someone _please_ tell me what is going on?!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Light shifted uncomfortably in Misa's arms as she wailed on and on about Benjiro, while Ryuuzaki watched Aphrodite silently sob without a word. That is, until Misa stopped for a moment. "I swear I saw this coming, I really do," Aphrodite whispered, hoping nobody would hear her.

"What do you mean, Fujikawa-san?" Misa mumbled, her face still glued to Light shirt like it had been for the past ten minutes.

"Oh... uh... nothing. I'll cook everyone dinner, if it's alright."

"You don't have to," Light said staring down at Misa with half-real sympathy.

"I know. C'mmon, you guys get to pick."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- After dinner, at 11:00 pm -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite walked around the room, flipping off lights and strategically placing candles next to the radio, mirror, and television.

"Three white lights ought to get me through the night," she mumbled, lighting them. It was days like this she was glad to be away from home. Ever since her cousin, Erika, had committed suicide when she was thirteen, Aphrodite had to sleep with a light in the room. They had both been cursed by the stupid eye powers, and aparently, Erika couldn't take it. That left Aphrodite and Lily, Erika's twin sister, to mourn for the next few years.

The last she heard, Lily had become a fashion model in the US. Now that she really thought about it, she should hear the news about Ben. "_Ow, dammit_." she cursed at the match that she had forgotten to put out. She reached out to grab the phone before she went to the kitchen to get an ice cube.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hello, this is Lily Worthington speaking."

"Lils, this is Aphrodite."

"_Aph_! How long has it been?"

"About four months. He you know that guy I used to like?"

"Markin or Ben?"

"Ben. He--"

"_Aphrodite_! Don't you say another word."

"I didn't finish."

"I know exactly what you're going to say, and I _don't_ want to hear it!"

"And what's your decision this time?"

"I have to go to Japan for an international get-together with other models, so I was wondering if I could stay with you."

"I'd have to talk with my boss."

"You _live_ with your _boss_? What's _this_ about?"

"Nothing at all, it's totally legitimate. I'll call you back tomorrow and tell you."

"Sounds wonderful, love. Oh, my manager's here, I have to go. Bye-bye!"

"Bye."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need to ask you a quick question. Alone." He looked up from the monitor and slid himself more out of the way, light stumbling behind.

"My cousin is coming to Japan for a week, and she wants to stay with me. What should I tell her?"

"She can stay, but you must take her directly to your floor via elevator."

"_Aye-aye_, captian!" she giggled as she saluted him.

"Watari and I will escort you to the airport."

"Okay."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Two weeks later -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"How _exactly_ are we going to find her?" Light pouted.

"You'll know when you see her, trust me."

"I don't see _why_ you couldn't drive yourself, Aphrodite."

"Oh, go crawl in a hole and die." Ryuuga sighed and looked down at the floor. "Huh? Is everything alright, Hiedeki?"

"What? Oh, uh, yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Oh look, we're here." The three of them climbed out and walked inside, looking around for someone who looked anything like Aphrodite.

"There she is, you two stay here," she ran towards a girl with lime green hair. They laughed and began walking back. Light notice Ryuuga stand a little straighter, although it was barely noticeable.

"Hiya! I'm Lily Worthington," she opened her eyes, "You brought a _really_ cute guy. Is he for me?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the black hair. He's cute." _What? Ryuuzaki's suddenly the preferred one? There must be something wrong with her whole family. _Light thought.

"No, he isn't for you. And the other one's taken by none other than the _infamous _Misa-Misa."

"That sucks."

"Light, introduce yourself," Aphrodite smiled impatiently.

"I'm Light Yagami, and it's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Light."

"I am Heideki Ryuuga."

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer le monsieur Ryuuga."

"Le plesure est tout le mien, la Mme. Worthington."

"Oh my gosh, he speaks French! I want one!!"

"Okay... No fan-girling, Lils."

"Aww. Okay, cousin."

-- -- -- -- -- -- In the Limo -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh, thank god!" Lily said, relieved as she removed the wig, "That thing was killing me."

Ginger-colored, waist-length hair fell down off of her head, where it had been placed messily under the wig. The color suited her much better than the tacky green. But, to say the least, it was going to be a very long ride home.

-- -- -- --

**_A/N: Mwahahahahaha! I had to put Lily in there. Oh, yeah. Here is your French Lesson for the day, class._**

_**C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer le monsieur Ryuuga = It's a pleasure to meet you, **_

**_Le plesure est tout le mien, la Mme. Worthington= The pleasure is all mine, _**

**_Babel fish is so cool. Antics and Shopping! Reply and find out more!_**


	14. She Knows

Lily and Aphrodite set the luggage down and plopped onto the couch. "Aph?" Lily sighed.

"What?" she replied.

"Can we go shopping?"

"Sure."

"Can we bring Misa?"

"Why the _hell_ would you want her to come?"

"I just have gotten used to shopping in a group of three, and I don't think any guy would want to go shopping with you, Miss I-want-it-all."

"That was in fourth grade."

"I know." There was a very long pause after that. Then Lily giggled and Aph smirked. All of a sudden, the two of them burst out laughing. "W-why are we laughing?"

"Because I-I... I want _everything_, dad! I want it _all_! Except for the vegetables, those are _gross_. Everything, Daddy,_ everything_!!" Aphrodite squealed into a throw pillow, "Holy crap, I sound like _Misa_."

"So can she come? _Please_?"

"Her manager will have to come along with us."

"Whatever."

"Fine. If you insist on me being _perpetually annoyed_, she can come."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"C'mmon, Matsu! Don't be shy," Misa giggled.

"Lily, you will regret this decision."

"I know, but let's make the best of the current situation."

"I-I'm not being shy, Misa-Misa. I'm j-just surprised that you wanted me to come along with the three of you."

Aphrodite then got one of the most evil thoughts she had had in a very long time. "It wouldn't be a girl's-day-out without you."

"Hey!" his face was bright red.

"Aww, come on. Can't you take a joke?"

"Not mean ones!"

"Oh my _god_, quit being a baby or I'll smack you." He sniffled and shuffled behind the girls.

"I think you made him cry, Aph," Lily whispered.

"You're kidding," she whispered, turning her head, "Crap. You gonna be okay, Matsui?"

"What do _you_ care?" he pouted.

"Quit being emotional. I'm sorry if I made you cry."

"Nah, it's cool." Aphrodite stared at Lily grudgingly.

"What'd I do?"

"Never again."

"Fi-- Oh,_ I_get it. You wanted Ryuuga to come, too, didn't you?"

"No. He's too busy to come anyways."

"_I _wanted him to come. What does he do for a living, anyways?"

"I dunno," Aphrodite shrugged.

"_Liar_," Lily pouted, "You do know, you just don't want to tell me."

"_Lilian_!"

"Ahh!!! Okay, I'll be good."

"You better."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- At the mall -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ooh!" Misa had been staring at the same pair of shoes for the last ten minutes, "Matsu! Should I get them?"

Matsuda stared at the pink-patent-leather stilletos for a minute, smiled, and nodded to Misa in approval. "Yay! Misa-Misa will get a new outfit to wear for Light-kun!"

Meanwhile, Aphrodite had been quickly looking at all of the formal dresses. "Ooh, what's the occasion, Aph?" Lily giggle from behind her. Aphrodite turned and saw that Lily had been trying on sunglasses, being as the pair she had on now had a tag hanging from the side.

"No occasian. I just want a dress."

"Why? Does it have to do with your eyes?"

"What are you _talking_ about, Lily?" Aphrodite replied almost automatically.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Ooh! Check out the white one!" Aphrodite turned to look at it. It had Georgette bell sleeves and a small train. It was empire cut and and showed just a little bit of the back on the mannequin. "You sure it's not a wedding dress?"

"Yeah, it's in formal wear, not bridal wear."

"I could try it on, but I don't even know how much it costs."

"It costs... $782.99."

"That's, like, twenty dollars less than what I've got to spend this _month_!"

"How long has it been since you've splurged like this?"

"One or two years. I like being careful with my money."

-- -- -- -- -- After she tried it on -- -- -- -- --

"It fits perfectly!"

"You should get married," Lily sighed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at you. You're blushing and in a white dress. Throw in a bouquet and a veil, and your on your way down the isle."

"Or maybe I'm blushing and in a white dress."

"You should marry Ryuuga. You two look like you'd make a good couple."

"Wh-_what_?!"

"You're both built so delicately built and mysterious. It's a perfect match. I envy you."

"Why? W-what are you saying?"

"I'm too picky about the guys I date," she said wistfully.

"You forget," Aprodite said, using her know-it-all tone of voice, "I've only been on one date ever."

"I know, but he was kind of cute."

"He was a drunken bastard. Now he's dead."

"Poor Markin."

"Yeah right."

Misa and Matsuda came up to them carrying numerous shopping bags and shoe boxes. "Did you two have fun?"

"Matsu and Misa-Misa picked out alot of great outfits! You should see-- Why are you wearing a wedding dress?"

"It's _not_ a wedding dress. Well, I guess I'll buy it."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Aphrodite and Lily are now on Aph's level of the building -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"_I want ice cream_," Lily moaned and flopped down on the couch.

"Don't wine," Aphrodite said as she came out of her room, now in her pajamas. Then a certain somebody knocked on the door. "Come in, Ryuuga!"

"You're just gonna let him in? Just like that?"

"Why wouldn't she?" His voice startled both of the girls at first, being as all of the voices they had heard all day were high pitched.

"Umm, because you're a _dude_?"

"This is a problem?"

"No no. Sit down, Ryuuga, I'll go make some tea," Aphrodite went into the kitchen as fast as she could.

"So... Where's the red-headed guy?"

"Mr. Yagami is currently chained to a bedpost."

"I see. Are you gay?"

"No."

"Do you like Aphrodite?"

"Do you insist on asking me this nonsense?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then as a friend."

"Heh-heh."

"What is it?"

"You are _such_ a _lair_."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Oh no!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy. I hate cleaning. Ooookkaaaaayyy... Plz Review!!!**_


	15. Things Get Interesting

The three of them sat drinking tea in utter silence. Aphrodite squirmed uncomfortably in her seat next to L. Lily took another sip, and continued gaping at him, then glancing at Aphrodite.

"Y--_you're_ L? Seriously?" L nodded. Lily gaped more, then turned to Aphrodite, "And _you're_ his _girlfriend_?"

"I never said that."

"If you ask me, it's pretty obvious. You'd have to be _blind_ not to see it." It became quiet again.

"The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that the birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I may touch that cheek," L recited for no apparent reason.

"Okay then," Aphrodite sighed, sitting up straighter, " Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

"That was very well done, Aphrodite."

"Thank you very much, Ryuuzaki."

"Umm... Aph?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You're sitting right_ by_ him."

"What are you talking about, Lily?"

"You asked me where your Romeo was. He's sitting right by you." Aphrodite blushed and it became silent once more.

"Let's play dress up," Lily suggested with a serious face.

"Let's not," Aphrodite replied.

"_Okay..._ Let's play pamper the L."

"That is totally up to him. Ryuuzaki?"

"At the moment? I really don't care."

"Yay! I call foot massage!"

"I get to give him a back massage," Aphrodite bragged.

"You suck."

"Like you know."

"Does she?" Lily turned to Ryuuzaki.

"No. And that was probably the most _disgusting_ question I have ever been asked."

"Take off the shirt."

"Why?"

"Because I said," Aphrodite smiled and lifted up the side with her finger and dropped it, "_Boop_."

He reluctantly took it off. After throwing it across the room, Ryuuzaki noticed that Lily was practically drooling all over herself. "Can I help you?"

"_Yes._ Yes you can."

"Lily!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Okay. Well, anyways..."

"Nn--" L bent forward.

"Settle _down_! We don't want you getting ahead of yourself."

He smiled and sat down normally._ Normally_!!! Can you_ believe _that? Lily began her job, and he leaned back and smiled at Aphrodite. "I like this game."

She grinned at him. Lily frowned behind her hair, which masked her face. Unknowingly, she pushed her humb into Ryuuzaki's foot a bit roughly.

"_Ow_!" he hissed under his breath, "That was a little hard."

"Oh," she half-giggled, "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki." It was all an act. _Why can't I get a guy like him. Atleast he smiles every once in a while._ She thought in jealousy.

He pulled the hair out of her face and smiled, "Are you okay down there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You haven't talked much since I had gotten here."

"Oh. Sorry." She continued doing her job until she and Aphrodite had finished.

_Plop_. Ryuuzaki flopped over on his side and looked up. "How are you feeling?" Aphrodite said sitting down next to him. "I can't _move_."

"Cool."

"I want cake."

"You can't have cake when you can't move."

"Feed me."

"What?" Aphrodite laughed, "No."

He fake-sniffled, "I love you."

"Please don't pull that."

"I love you."

"Ryuuzaki..."

"I-I _love_you, Aphrodite-chan."

"Gaah! Fine."

He smiled, slightly amused at his own victory, "I love you."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Favorite flower?"

"Rose."

"Favorite day of the week?"

"Wednesday."

"Would you like to hear the results, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes I would, Aphrodite."

"You are a... _hopeless romantic_."

"Well, I find that rather odd."

"Why?"

"I knew almost nothing of romance until I met you."

"You probably don't realize how cliche_'_ you're being at the moment."

"Cliche_'_? That was _mean_," he fake pouted at her.

"Damn you, L. If you weren't so damn cute and love able, I'd decapitate you in a heartbeat."

"_That_ was even _meaner_," He put his face in his hands and giggled quietly, but to Aphrodite, it seemed like he was crying.

"I-I didn't mean it! I would never-- I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Huh? No no! It's okay."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Absolutely. Come here." She looked up at Ryuuzaki, who, by the way, was sitting in his usual manner. He smiled a little.

"_Well_?"

"Come closer."

"Oh, oka-- _mph_." He kissed her. I know what you're thinking._ Well that wasn't very exiting_. To that I say,_ Just wait, okay?_

"Hello. You two lovebirds aren't the only ones here," Lily said trying not to look at them, "Umm, _hello_? Hello? God. Get a room."

Just then, a very energetic Mr. Matsuda burst through the door. "Ryuuzaki! I have really important news! You'll never guess what-- Oh. My. God. What in the world are you two doing?!"

"_Matsuda?!_God, you scared the hell out of me!" Aphrodite gasped. L was frozen. Literally. No movement whatsoever. Just a very frightened stare. Actually, to tell you the truth, it didn't last very long. Just long enough for Matsuda to stare back for a second. After that, Ryuuzaki threw one of the throw pillows (no pun intended) at Matsu's face and took off to Aphrodite's bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- After Aphrodite talks Matsu into keeping it a secret -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Repeat what I told you."

"Tell and die."

"That's a good idiot."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In Aph's room after Matsu left -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ryuuzaki? Can I come in?"

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he just left."

"I unlocked the door seven minutes ago."

"Oh." Aphrodite opened up the door to find L curled up in a corner with Sedi-chan. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"You sure."

"Yes. I have to get back to Light-kun before he wakes up."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_A/N: Gosh, Matsu! Ever heard of knocking? I didn't think so. Humans are sooo interesting. XD Crap, now I'm acting like Ryuuk. Review and cure me from the Ryuuk virus! (You will also be protecting yourself and your family from catching it.) ;)_**


	16. Matsuda, You Idiot!

_Higuchi's point of view._

Who the hell is he? What did he hear? Taro Matsui, huh? I'll just have to kill you later.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- Okay I'll tell the rest! This is back at HQ -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aiber looked down at Ryuuzaki, "So I'll I have to do is get close to them, right?"

"And all you want me to do is break into the Yotsuba head office?" Weddy added.

"Correct. We must investigate Yotsuba in order to determine whether or not they are connected to Kira in any way. We cannot let them know we are investigating them, however. If they do, we will not be able to catch Kira," Ryuuzaki said, " Please do not act impulsively, wether it be out of panic or haste. And please do _not_ take matters into your own hands."

Just then, Watari's 'W' appeared on the monitor behind them. "Ryuuzaki," he said.

"Yes, what is it Watari?"

"We've gotten an emergency signal from Matsuda."

"Oh, where is he?"

"It would seem he is in the Yotsuba head office."

"I apologize. You will have to disregard absolutely every word I have just said. Thanks to Mr. Matsuda, we now need to rethink our strategy. Matsuda you_ idiot_!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- Let's go check up on our pal Matsui, shall we? -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Please take Misa-Misa into consideration! heh-heh."

_"Itsuwari" "osore" "kyoshoku" "urei" samazama na negatibu ni  
Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai kodoku mo shiranu trickster. _His cellphone rang.

"Answer it, but hold it away from your ear."

"Okay. Um, Hello?"

"_Yo, Matsui! Yeah, it's me, Asaii. It's been a while, buddy._"

"Asaii! yeah it's been a long time."

"_Doesn't sound like you're out right now. Don't tell me you're already at home. You all alone?_"

"Yeah, I'm by myself. What's up?"

"He is not with Miss Amane at the moment. _So, do you wanna, like, go out drinking tonight?_"

"Right now? No, sorry. I can't."

"_Aww, whatsa matter? Don't tell me your wallet is __**in trouble**__ again._"

_**In trouble.**_ "Yep, that's right. Big troubles... with money. You know me so well."

"_Well that's too bad. Guess I'll try you some other time, buddy. Later._"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- Back at HQ -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I left Misa a message on her cell," Light Said, "I told her to get back to me ASAP."

"We know. We could hear you," Aphrodite sighed facetiously.

_Rrrriiiiiinnnngggg! _"Misa?"

"_Light! Misa's sorry she's been working so late lately.I'll be done soon, okay?_"

"Misa, listen. Are you with Matsuda?"

"_No. He left Misa-Misa all alone like a total ! My work phone is ringing. What do you know? It's Matsu!"_

"Hold that phone upto this one."

"_Okay. Hello?_"

"_Misa! When you're done filming come over to the Yotsuba head office! It's not official yet, but we're working out a contract to get you to appear in their commercials as we speak!_"

"_Seriously! Matsu, you're amazing! I was wondering where you ran off to. You're such a superhero to me!_"

Ryuuzaki tugged on Light's sleeve. "Huh?"

"Listen to me. Misa will do anything you say, right? If so, we just might be able to save Matsuda."

-- -- -- --Yotsuba head office -- -- -- --

"I'm Misa-Misa, and the only thing I don't do is nudes. Otherwise, Misa is totally fine with it. I'm so very, very glad to meet you all."

"I have to admit, she's kinda cute," somebody said.

"Oh, and since Yotsuba's such a big catch, I got the office to let me hold a special reception."

"Huh?"

-- -- -- -- Some hotel -- -- -- --

"Hi!" a group of girls giggled.

"Is it just me or is this gettin' weird?" a guy asked.

"I dunno," another guy added, "We might as well enjoy it."

-- -- -- -- -- --Later (Wow. Creative.) -- -- -- -- -- --

"S-sorry," Matsu slurred, "I--I gotta go to the bathroom."

He stumbled out the door, praying his act was good enough to be taken seriously. He walked for a couple of feet, then began running until he got into the restroom.

"Ryuuzaki!" He huffed into his phone,"Ryuuzaki, are you watching?"

"_Yes._"

"I'm sorry I-- never mind. I heard them say something about who to ask Kira to kill next!"

"_If they caught you, they'll most likely be trying to kill you._"

"I know. Can I save myself?"

"_Well, you are still alive. ... Okay, in order to save yourself, you will have to die before they can kill you._"

"What?!"

"_I need you to listen carefully._"

-- -- -- -- -- The hotel room (insert dramatic music here.) -- -- -- -- --

"I'm _sooo _drunk," Matsui slurred, walking towards the deck, "Heh-heh. Hi everybody!"

Lilly, being a model (therefore she was invited to help), Stared at him, startled.

"And now," he said, "The moment you've all been waiting for... The Taro Matsui show!"

"Yay!" Misa cheered, taking her place next to Lily, "Go Matsu! You can do it!"

He slowly stood up and began walking on the ledge.

"What are you doing? Get inside, you're drunk!"

"Don't worry, I do this all the time." Matsui then did a hand stand, resulting in fearful cries from all of the girls and gasps from the Yotsuba men.

"Get in side, you idiot!"

"Don't worry." He kept his balance for a counted eight seconds then slid one hand out from behind hm and fell. Little did the others know that there was a mattress three floors down to catch him.

-- -- -- -- -- on the ground -- -- -- -- --

"Oh no!" Weddy screamed, "I--I thought I heard a noise so I came out, but this is horrible!"

_Geez, this is one crappy roll, _Aiber, disguised as Matsuda thought as he lay in the middle of the road. Five minutes later, an ambulance sped to the scene.

"What's happening? Did somebody jump?" Aphrodite whispered, terrified, as the two men rolled the 'body' into the vehicle on the trolley.

-- -- -- -- In the Ambulance -- -- -- --

"Although I know we're short-handed," Ryuuzaki said, "I'm not very happy with the fact that I had to do this myself. Matsuda you _idiot_."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_A/N: Episode 19, baby! If you watch it, the girl in red is Lily. Thanks to all who found a cure to the Ryuuk virus. I hate apples, to tell you the truth. Support L! Send me a review! 0:)_**


	17. You Made Me Beautiful

_**A/N: Wow. One before a chapter... Okay, so I'm introducing this chapter because, apparently, I've been rushing things a bit. I get ahead of myself. I appreciate all of the constructive criticism. I really do. Well, okay. Quick prevvy. This chapter is going to reveal some Aphie's past and L decided to tell her something. **_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- The Airport -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I'm gonna miss you, Lils."

"You have no idea. Hug?"

"Fine," Aphrodite and Lily gave each other a quick hug, "You didn't stay as long as I thought you were going to."

"Yeah, I know. But my agent got a contract with Ralph Lauren, so you know. Well, I was glad I could help out."

"I was glad you could, too."

"I hope everything works out. I have to go."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Aphrodite watched her cousin leave. Her smile faded as soon as Lily was out of her sight, then she began to slink off towards the exit.

"Aphrodite?" Ryuuga turned and followed her. Light fell backwards, as he had been too busy flirting with some flight attendant.

"H-hey! Ryuuga! _Warn me_!"

"I did."

"No you _didn't_."

"Light, I have no time to argue with you. Let's go."

"Okay, okay."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the Limousine -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes."

"What is today?"

"September 12th. Wednesday. Why?" She didn't reply. However, she became very pale the instant she heard the words pierce the air, and a sudden chill came over the three of them. It was thick and heavy, almost nauseatingly filled with grief and fear. Aphrodite's hands shook a little. _No. It can't be today, can it? It's not the anniversary. Not today. It can't be. _She thought.

Light was confused, after all, this had nothing to do with him. Yet somehow, he felt as if he should ask. "Are you... _okay_, Fujikawa-san?"

"Yes, yes. I-it's just... today. Yes. That's all it is. _Today_," She trailed off. She wanted to tell them, but she couldn't. It wasn't the right time to tell anyone. _Not yet._

They all shifted around uncomfortable. Wanting to get rid of the tension, but not able to. The vehicle finally came to a slow stop. As soon as it did, they all three seemed to bust out of it, gasping for air as if they had been suffocating. Light coughed and cleared his throat. Ryuuzaki took two deep breaths and stood up, but Aphrodite was doubled over, barely breathing at all.

"Are you okay?" Light asked again.

"Uh-- uh-huh."

"Can you breathe?" Ryuuzaki turned to the huddled over figure. No answer. Instead, she stumbled towards the building.

"Women can be so _confusing_, eh, Ryuuzaki?" Light said, turning to him. He looked down and smiled, "Very."

"And _annoying_. Stupid Misa."

"Light, please do not speak ill of the women of this team."

"Whatever you say, _Romeo_."

"Wh-what?! I demand to know what exactly you are talking about, Yagami-kun!"

"Nothing. God, don't get so upset. I was a joke, and, unless you're hiding something, it meant no harm."

"What gives you the idea that I am upset, Light?"

"Well, you're additude, for one. Then there is the fact that you're bright red in the face. It's really kind of funny."

"N-no it isn't!"

"Settle down, _damn it_."

"Fine. Okay. I'm calm. I will deal with you when we have time. Let's go inside."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Light! Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda cried excitedly for some reason I'm too lazy think of, "You're never going to guess what Mogi did! He found a whole bunch of papers on Yotsuba! They are way helpful!"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Matsuda, I will look at them immediately."

"Good! Oh, yeah. Do you know what happened to Aphrodite? She came inside and started slamming doors and stuff."

"No, I do not."

-- -- -- -- -- Ten O'clock that evening -- -- -- -- -- --

_knock knock knock_

No answer.

"Aphrodite!"

No answer.

"Fujikawa-chan? May I come in?"

Still no answer. Ryuuzaki decided to walk in anyways.

"Hello?"

"What do you want?" a quiet and muffled sniffle came from behind the coat-closet door. He pulled it open to find Aphrodite clinging to a blood stained teddy bear with black mascara streaks running down her face.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

He slunk to the floor beside her and moved some hair out of her face, "What's wrong?"

"The world. My parenting skills. My whole god damn life."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I...... I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'm gonna start crying, then I'll look like an utter moron. It's just a mess. Everything is."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help, but I can't do so unless you tell me what is wrong."

"Oh. Okay. I'll try and tell you, that is, if you want to waste your time listening to me whine."

"Ofcourse I want to."

"Umm... Okay, it happened about two years ago. Lily, her sister, Erika, and I were living in an apartment by ourselves. I'd started raising them when thier dad went to jail for armed robbery, and I had been for about a week at the time. Erika and I had some similar problems and all three of us used to walk to the one hill.

"About a month after that, Erika and I stay home from school and went to the hill. She told me she hated her life and she wished she would die. I thought she was confused, so I took her home and left to go buy dinner before Lily got home, but when I got there..." She stopped and stared at the red and white bear and sighed. With a broken voice, she finnished. "She had hung herself from a ceiling fan in the living room, one of her wrists was slit, too. I guess she wanted to be sure. I-I didn't thik she was actually going to ..."

Ryuuzaki pulled her over as she began to cry.

"_I hate death and everything to do with it!_" She screamed.

"So do I. Do you want to lie down?"

"I guess."

-- -- -- -- -- -- In the living room, on the couch -- -- -- -- -- --

"Why do you love me?" Aphrodite sighed.

"You've given me a reason  
for smiling again  
you've filled my life with peaceful dreams  
and you've become my closest friend

you've shared your heartfelt secrets  
and your trust you've given me  
you showed me how to feel again  
to laugh, and love, and see.

If life should end tomorrow  
and from this world I should part  
I shall be forever young  
for you have touched my heart."

"You really like quoting poetry, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Hmm. Well, actually, what I really meant is, why me? I mean, that one girl from To-Oh was perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she had a figure. I stand sideways and stick out my tounge, I look like a zipper."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you and you love me and nobody on Earth could get between us."

"Except Light. Or Kira."

"No, not even them or him. You confused me."

"Sorry. God, I _hate_ secrets. They bug the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. Quit being weird. It's kind of annoying."

"I'm sorry."

"_Arg_! You geek! Say it again and I'll hit you."

"It again."

"You smart ass," she smacked him on the thigh.

"Ow! I know I'm smart, but there is no need to get violent about it."

"You want to mess with me? I'm not above breaking your nose."

"Not really, no. Light-kun hit me hard enough. Anyways, I'm afraid of women."

"And the word '_shinigami_'."

"Shut up."

"Do you know why I love you?"

"Yes."

"Because... You made me beautiful."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_A/N: Wow. That took forever to write for some reason (School). The next chapter will be waaayy better, I swear. I do not own Ra;ph Lauren or the poem, which is by Taylor Savant. I do like this chapter, don't you? Reviews! _**


	18. Crap

Aphrodite and Ryuuzaki stared ahead at Light and Misa in astonishment. Unaware, they grabbed one another's hands. The room smelled of alcohol, Misa's doing, of course, and was dimly lit. It hadn't been long since they had discovered that almost everyone knew about them, and, of course, it was Matsuda they had to thank for it.

"I can't help but think this is atleast partially my fault," Ryuuzaki sighed, looking down at the floor.

"It isn't your fault. If it's anybody's, it's stupid Matsuda's."

"Yes, but I should have known better than to trust him."

"Quit trying to take the blame. It's not your fault, love," she said putting her hand on the side of his face. He reached up and put his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry," he said before Aprodite turned around and kissed him softly.

"Eww," Misa whined, half-drunk, "Old people love." Ryuuzaki and Aphrodite smiled and kissed again. And again. And again. And... whatever, anyways, Aprodite turned her head to discover the disgusted expression on Light's face.

"It's so syrupy, I don't want to believe it," he said.

"But that's just the way I like it," Ryuuzaki sighed as he lie down.

"Misa-Misa's gonna barf," Misa groaned at the two of them, "She doesn't understand how a freak and a weirdo-rapist could love eachother. It's super grody!"

"Your face is super grody. Misa-Misa doesn't have the sugar factor working on her side."

"What the hell does that mean?" Light laughed,

"It means he has candy kisses."

"Your embarrassing me."

"It's my job."

"Oh yes. And Misa?" He turned to her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Where on Earth did you get 'weirdo-rapist' from my personality?"

"Because you are one!"

"Well, that only half made sense."

"I agree. And why am I a freak?"

"Because... umm... because... Misa-Misa forgot, that's why."

"Whatever. So, weirdo-rapist-honey, what'd we do now?"

"I'm thinking, sugar cookie."

"Quit calling me weird names, phsyco!"

"You called me a rapist!"

"So?"

"So we haven't- -"

"Ahem."

"Oh, yes. Light can't hear this conversation."

"Why not? It's not like I don't know what sex is. I'm 18 years old!"

"Let me explain, malchik-giej. Hearing about our love life would be like you walking in on your parents."

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that visual, Fujikawa-san."

"Aphrodite," Ryuuzaki turned to her, "Did you just call him what I think you called him?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"What did you call me?"

"Umm... malchik-giej?"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not telling."

"Tell me what it means!" Light lunged at her, only to have Ryuuzaki catch him and shove him to the floor. "Ryuuzaki?"

"Don't. Touch. Her."

"D-don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Yagami-kun."

"Fine, fine. It would be nice to know what she was calling me, though. God."

"Back to your seat, Yagami-kun. Now." Light jumped up and quickly took his spot next to drunk Misa, who snuggled up to him. Aphrodite pulled her fingers across Ryuuzaki's scraggly hair, "Settle down."

"Hn," he looked over at her.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N--no."

"Hm," she smirked.

"What is it?"

"You have amazing hair. It's so soft, and shiny, and... soft."

"Hm, you said that already," he closed his eyes.

"I know."

"You're strange, Aphrodite-chan."

"Look who's talking."

"Be quiet. I'm finally getting tired after four days."

"Are you just saying that 'cause your face is in my lap."

"Yes," he said sarcastically with a grin, his eyes still closed, "Miss Amane was right. I'm a rapist and I date strange and frightening women with purple hair so I can rape them. I chain my self to Light-kun not only to figure out if he is Kira or not, but to rape him if the frighteningly strange woman is not around."

She smacked him, "Perverted smartass."

"I've already told you that there is no need to get violent over my superior I.Q."

"Ugh. Whoa," Aphrodite looked at Light, who was quiverring, "You okay?"

"W--would you s--seriously rape m--me, Ryuuzaki?"

"No."

"Why? Do you want him to?" Aphrodite added.

"No!"

"Malchik-giej."

"Stop it, Aphrodite-chan."

"Yes, master," replied the frightening, strange, purple-haired woman.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_A/N: Hey! Sorry I took so long, my computer wouldn't let me log on. TT_TT This is very sad. I hope you like! Stupid Matsu-Matsu. XP Reviews! Please? Please. Please?! Please!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!1!!!eleventy!!!!!!_**


	19. Aphrodite Sees L's Future

"I'm sorry," Ryuuzaki sighed, "but you're just going to have to tell him what it means."

"But what if he tries to hurt me?" Aphrodite said.

He lifted a hand to her face, "If he lays a finger on you, I'll kill him."

"Okay. Hey, Light!"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what malchik-giej means."

"What?"

"It means 'gay boy'."

"What the-- you little bi--"

Ryuuzaki pulled the back of Light's collar, "Yagami-kun. I am very disappointed in you."

"Disa-- In me? She called me gay!"

"Yo, stupid!" Aphrodite snapped from behind Ryuuzaki, "Say your last name backwards!"

"I-m-a-g-a-y. I'm a gay," he let it soak in for a minute, "Hey, not cool, Fujikawa-san!"

"What? You're the one that said you were gay."

"Nuh-uh! You called me 'I-lick-gays', or something like that."

"It's Malchik-giej, stupid. Not 'I-lick-gays'."

"Ha! You said you lick gay people!"

"Ha! You said it first!"

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did. You're all like 'Durr... I lick gay peoples, herher'. God, retard."

"Ryuuzaki," Light whined in a very annoying and childish tone, "She's making fun of me."

"All is fair in love and war."

"Jerk. Well, Aphrodite, you slut--"

"Ryuuzaki! He called me a slut!"

"Light Yagami! If you do not quit using filthy words towards her, so help me god, I will kick you so hard, you will be in orbit of the Earth!"

"But--"

"No but's!"

"You said 'all is fair in love and war' when she started calling me names, but when I called her something, I get a frikin' death threat? That's not right or fair, Ryuuzaki-sama!"

"Shut up," Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes, "Face it. He likes me better."

"Shut up? You shut up, Fujikawa-san!"

"Both of you! Please, please just try to get along. Please?"

"Nice going, Light. You made him mad at us."

"Like I care."

"Okay. I'll lock you two in a room while he's having one of his fits, and then we'll see if you care or not. Isn't that right, baby?"

Ryuuzaki glared at her. She looked into his eyes and screamed, falling to the floor in tears. Ironically, Light got to her before he did, being as Ryuuzaki was too stunned to move. Light reached down to pull some hair out her face, but she smacked his hand away and scream, "Get away from me, you ungrateful bastard!"

"I was just trying to help!" he reached towards her once more.

"I said stay away from me!" She sobbed. Ryuuzaki finally came back to reality and shoved Light out of the way.

"A--aphrodite?" he whispered tearfully, "Are you all right?"

"Keep Yagami-kun away from me!"

Matsuda ran in, "I heard a scream, is everything-- Oh my god. What happened?" He stared at Ryuuzaki, who was sitting down.

"Call an ambulence."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - At the hospital - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Light-kun?" Ryuuga whimpered, "Is she going to be alright?"

"The doctors don't know yet. They started to run some tests a while ago. Let's see what happens then."

"This is all my fault," he sobbed into his arms.

"Why do you think that?"

"I...I...I don't know, it just is, okay?!"

"Gosh! Moody."

"Maybe it's better if you just leave me alone."

"Maybe it is."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Ryuuga looked a Light with tears in his eyes, his lower lip trembling slightly, "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?!"

"God, I was just trying to see if you were okay."

"How can I be okay when the woman I love could die tonight, and I'm not going to be able to say goodbye?! You tell me, Yagami-kun, because as of right now, I have no clue whatsoever!" he screamed. Reaizing what he just did, he looked around at the surprised faces. Then a nurse came through the door, instantly stunned by the total silence.

" and Mr. Yagami ? You may visit Miss Fujikawa now." Ryuuga rushed through the door, holding Lights hand as they took of down the white, sterile hallway. "Room 452!" the nurse hollered down the hall at them.

They finally reached the door. "You open it," Ryuuga said.

"Why should I?" Light replied.

"Just open it," Ryuuga whispered back angrily. Light did so, revealing Aphrodtie hooked up to a series of machines, paler than liquid paper, and very, very dark circles under her hazel eyes. She turned and looked at them in surprise.

"What the hell happened?" Ryuuga rushed over to her and ran his fingers through her hair, "Hello, Ryuuga, baby."

"Is everything alright?" he fussed, "Any thing I can do for you?"

"Nah. Don't worry, honey, I'm going to be fine."

"I--," he trailed off as she sat up and pulled him closer, "I just don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to. Not anytime soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Intuition."

"Hello!" Light whined, after all, nobody was paying him any attention.

"Shut up, ass hole," Aphrodite responded without hesitation.

"Why that?" he questioned back.

"How could you be Light Malchik-giej without one?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_A/N: It's rather sad that the title of this chapter gives away so much of the next few. LOL, Aphrodite is so mean to Light, then again, I really don't blame her. RxR plz!!!1!_**


	20. One Thing You Should Never Do, and He Di

"Ryuuzaki!" Light and Soichiro yelled, the both of them were not vey pleased with his idea.

"What is it?" he replied, mouth full, "There's no need to yell in unison."

"Letting innocent people die? That's just immoral!" Light said, raising his voice.

_Here it comes_, Ryuuzaki thought on exasperation.

"I know you plan to catch Kira by letting these men carry out their plans," said, "but we can't let that happen, especially when it is so obvious that these seven men are behind the murders."

"If we take action now," Ryuuzaki sighed, "absolutely everything we've done will go to waste."

"Ryyuzaki, if one of these men is in fact Kira," Light explained while staring blankly at the screen, "If I tried contacting one of them, what are the odds of that one person actually being Kira?"

"A probability of two in seven at most."

"Then let's place our bets on these odds. Ryuuzaki, I'm going to pose as 'L'. In my opinion, the man who is the least likely to be Kira but also has the most influence is--"

"Namikawa," Ryuuzaki stated.

"Demegawa!" Matsuda exclaimed in excitement.

"Takahashi," finished.

"Shimura," Light said.

"Well that was pointless," Aphrodite smirked from behind the four of them.

"Light, if you are going to make a call, use this phone," Ryuuzaki instructed, "It's set up so it cannot be traced or bugged."

Light dialed Namikawa's cellphone number and waited. Finally, there was an answer.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hello?"

_"Is this Namikawa? Head of the Yotsuba group's Marking Department?"_

"Yes."

_"I need you to listen carefully. I am L. I have placed wire taps and cameras all over the meeting room, so as I speak, I'm watching you. The first thing you talked about was Hatori's death, then who you were going to kill next. If you aren't Kira, let's make a deal. I need you to delay the deaths of Mr. Zenzai and the president of ELF by one month. I doubt it will be hard for someone with your stand to do this."_

"Yes, I see."

"If you cooperate and complete your end of the deal, I can promise you that you will not be put into prison when Kira is caught, neither will the others."

"I see. Okay."

_"If you tell anyone else about this call, they will panic. This would be no advantage to you. It's best if you stay on the sidelines, play along with both sides. That is all."_

"Alright, I'll see you Monday, then."

"Who was that?" Ooi asked.

"One of my men screwed up. I'll have to fix it on Monday."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"That was incredible. Not only did you delay the deaths by one month, Light, but you also set Namikawa up as our potential mole. This is something I would do, and you thought of it sooner than I. Light, if I end up dying somehow, would you become my successor and act as 'L'?"

"Ryuuzaki, quit being so morbid! We have little over a month to find and convict Kira!"

"I know, but, after all, you _were_the first one to notice the connection between Yotsuba and the actually might be more capable than I am. I honestly believe you would succseed. Tell me, would you do it?" _If he is Kira, just playing dumb, then he is sure to say 'yes'._

"What are you talking about? As long as we're chained together, we die together. Oh. I get it now. I'm sorry to reveal your little plot, Ryuuzaki, but I think everyone in this room should know what you're trying to do. You think that if I'm only _playing_ innocent, then I would say yes. Being able to control the police in every country while being Kira in secret. It's ordeal."

"You are correct."

"And you're thinking that I would do it."

"Yes."

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Huh?" he replied as Light turned the chair around and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Do you seriously think that I am capable of becoming a murderer?! Capable of becoming Kira?! Do I really seem like that kind of person to you?!?!"

"Yes. Yes you do. I've always thought so." Light punched Ryuuzaki at the same time Ryuuzaki kicked him.

"Break it up! It was a tie!" Matsuda screamed prying them apart.

"Yes, we only have a month. No time to waste."

"As long as we're handcuffed, you should be satisfied."

"Ryuuzaki," Light's father added, "we already have enough evidence to convict these seven men. Shouldn't we arrest them?"

_Here we go __again._ "Sadly, we cannot."

"But why?"

"We are not certain that Kira is among those men, so it would be virtually pointless."

"Hold on. We aren't sure if Kira is among them or not. That means there's a chance the murders will stop if we arrest them."

"He's right," Light agreed, dramatically striking a pose, "there is a chance."

"Excuse me," Ryuuzaki said, dropping another sugar cube into his tea, "but if we are all going to argue like this, I feel it's best if we split up. Feel free to use this building, I'll still be here, but we will not be working together. You may also arrest the Yotsuba group if you like."

"Are you saying that you're going to solve this case nomatter what?"

"I have several times. I am opposed to arresting those men, but if you do, they will be your responsibility. I wonder who will succeed."

"Excuse me, but I have a question," Matsuda added.

"Yes."

"Aphrodite. I mean, who's side-team-thingy is she on?"

"You know what, Matsuda," Light replied, "That is a very good question. Aphrodite?"

"Huh? Oh. I-- I'm not-- but I think-- but still--I, ugh, this is embarrassing."

"So she's on 'Team Ryuuzaki'," Light shook his head, "It was predictable."

"That's-- not what I meant. I'm not sure. I have to think this over."

Ryuuzaki began to walk towards the stairs, pulling Light behind him as he often did.

"Where are you going?"

"To Amane's room. I'm sorry, I know you are on your father's side, but I cannot remove the handcuffs."

Aphrodite followed, catching up to Ryuuzaki, "Did I upset you?" she whispered.

"Not at all," he replied, emotionless.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Light! I didn't know we were supposed to have a date tonight! OhrightIshouldhaveknown," there is a reason it's scrunched, you know.

"Misa Amane," Ryuuzaki rushed towards her and stood on the arm of the couch as Aphrodite leaned against a wall, "Do you really love Light? From the bottom of your heart?"

"Uhh, of course I do."

"But you also worship Kira. So when it comes to the decision, who would you prefer? Light or Kira?"

"Light, stupid! Misa is very grateful to Kira to for killing my parents' killer, but Light and Misa are in love."

"But your precious Light-kun is planning on catching Kira. Right?"

"Well, yes, of course I am."

"He says he's going to catch Kira. Now what are you going to do?"

"Well, if Light-kun says Kira is bad, then Misa-Misa's going to support him."

"If Light offered you a job catching Kira, would you accept it?"

"Ryuuzaki, what're you talking about?"

"Yes! Misa would do anything to help Light-kun."

"Wait! Hold on!" Light demanded, "Where exactly are you going with this, Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm planning to have Aiber pose as Coil again and tell Yotsuba that, while investigating L, he discovered that Misa Amane was once held for interrogation to determine if she was the second Kira. If Yotsuba discovers this and thinks it a way to discover L's identity, they will contact her for a meeting."

"We can't do that."

"Why not?" Misa pouted.

"It's too dangerous of a plan."

"Does that mean you're worried about Misa-Misa, Light-kun? Yay!"

"Misa, if they discover you might know who L is, you don't know how far they'll go to get that information."

"Don't worry! I'll keep my lips sealed even if they torture me!"

"I can attest to that," Ryuuzaki said, walking by, "Anyways, Light, you forget that if we win, Misa won't die. And you also know that if I die, you die. And if that were to happen, Misa would grieve most of all. So either we lose and die, or we win and live. Which is it?"

"We catch Kira! I can't imagine a world without Light!"

"Yes," Ryuuzaki smiled, "That would be dark."

"Knock it off! This is nuts!"

"We're running out of time, and I starting to become desperate. So now I turn to Misa Amane because I know that her bravery and love for you is boundless."

"Do you...really mean that, Ryuuzaki? Oh no! I toatally misunderstood you! I even called you a pervert! But you understand, don't you?"

"Yes. Misa is the most _perfect_ and _worthy_ woman for Light.

"Yay!" she squealed, kissing him on the cheek, "You are such a sweetie. Thank you, Ryuuzaki!"

"You know, I might actually fall for you."

"Let's not go--" _bam!_"that far," Misa finished watching Ryuuzaki cringe from a dictionary to the head and quickly straighten himself out, "We can be friends, though!"

"Excellent. That means I've gained another friend."

"If you're Light-kun's friend, you're Misa-Misa's friend, too! Let's all be friends together!"

"Yay!" Ryuuzaki sighed half-heartedly, "Fun."

Aphrodite stormed out of the room until she got to the stairs, where she slunk down and cried.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_A/N: What have you done, L? Wait is it his fault because of what he said to Misa? Or was it Misa's fault for kissing him and giving him the opportunity to get a quick, "harmless" revenge for hurt feelings and ending up with a paperback dictionary to the head? Or was it Light's fault for just being there an me not liking him? Or is it Aphrodite's fault because she's overly emotonal? Ugh, I don't know anything anymore. Reveiws will help the reconcile! So hurry! Please?_**


	21. Losing Salvation

_I have to let this go,_ Aphrodite thought, _It isn't his... not his fault._

She walked down the flight of stairs to the door leading to the investigation room and just stood there. Just stood there and sobbed, rather loudly, too. The door creaked open to reveal a kind, dark eye. Of course, she hadn't realized all of this until the door was compleatly open and she was four feet in the air. She looked betrayed and hurt a she shook in his arms. There was no doubt that he felt as if the blame were all his. _I'm sorry_, she thought she heard him say, _so, so sorry._

He looked down at her with a heavy heart. _What am I supposed to say?_he thought. Ryuuzaki held her like an infant until her sobs resided to faint gasps for air.

Light peered over through the door as Ryuuzaki set Aphrodite down on her feet, having the slightest feeling of Deja Vu. Ryuuzaki held onto her shoulders and stared into her golden eyes. She trembled with the icy feeling everyone of them got when he looked directly at them, and Light was not unfamiliar with the feeling of being read like an open book. It wasn't the feeling you wanted with you all of the time, but there they stood, staring at each other. After about two minutes, Ryuuzaki blinked in frustration. Light was right in his suspicions that he was trying to read Aphrodite, but had failed completely because her eyes were clouded over with tears.

"Ryuuzaki?" she asked meekly as she put her cool hand against his forehead. A surge of fright shot down his spine. All of the terrible memories of his childhood flooded back from where he had stored them, the sudden emotions causing his him to stumble backwards and have Light catch him, eyes frozen open in terror. Aphrodite instantly knew what happened and brushed her hand over his face again. "Ryuuzaki, can you hear me?"

He nodded.

"Stand up, then." He trembled as she lifted him out of his hover. Light stared in awe. The world's greatest detective had almost fainted right in front of him and it's that... woman... to the rescue. Ryuuzaki was aided to his seat, everyone keeping an eye on him. He looked extremely saddened and almost sick.

"Ryuuzaki, are you all right?" Light asked, "You look sick."

"I'm fine, Light-kun."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should call Watari just in--"

"I'm fine, Light-Kun!" Ryuuzaki hissed between his teeth.

"No need to be so emo."

"Light," Aphrodite said softly, "I think he needs just a little time to figure out what happened for himself. Maybe you should let him be until then."

"Shut up. You're not my mom."

"And if I am?"

"I'd commit suicide."

"I'm hurt, Light-kun. Don't you like me?"

"Hell no!"

"Fine. Be a butthole."

"I think I will."

"Malchik-giej."

"Grrr... KnockitoffrightnowFujikawa-san!"

"Moo."

"What was that?"

"The sound of you having a cow."

"Whatever."

"Does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Having a cow. Does it hurt?"

"Shut Up."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Later that night, Ryuuzaki and Light sat in the elevator headed to Aphrodite's floor. She had alot of explaining to do. Ryuuzaki was not having a good day.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Shut up."

"But--"

"Shut. Up."

"Ryuu--"

"Shut up, Yagami-kun!"

"Fine."

"Ugh!"

The door slid open soon after the conversation. Ryuuzaki stomped out and pounded on the door.

"Come in!"

He swung the door open and and plopped down on the couch.

"Hello, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Hello."

"Are you all right?" She said, setting a plate of German Chocolate Cake in front of him.

"I'm fine, thank you," he picked up the fork and took a bite.

"You don't seem like it," she sighed forlornly.

"He won't let me talk," Light mumbled.

"Yagami-kun," Ryuuzaki warned.

"Sorry," Light replied uneasily. Ryuuzaki fished the key out of his pocket and locked Light to the coffee table and flipped on the television, "Wha? What's going on, Ryuuzaki-sama?"

"I need to talk to Fujikawa-san privately. I hope I can trust you long enough not to kill anyone."

"Cool. But did you have to leave it on the educational channel?"

"Yes. I won't be long."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh my-- really? That's what happened?"

"Uh-huh," he sobbed into Sedi-chan.

"I'm so sorry."

"You're the third person I've ever told, you know?"

"I can understand that. It has to be very pailful to discuss."

"It is. I just-- today-- something reminded me."

She walked over and hugged him.

"I--I haven't cried in so long. Not like this. You must think I'm being stupid."

"No, not at all. I feel a little selfish, though."

"Why is that?"

"I thought losing my cousin was terrible, but, knowing what I do now, you've been through so much more. I understand now."

"What?"

"I understand the silence of your soul."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can."

"Will you believe me?"

"I'll try."

"I-- I'm--- I have certain powers that let me see a person's lifespan, name, soul volume, and how they die."

"What do you mean?" He asked once again.

"I am an Angel of Death. Please don't think I'm making fun of you, I'm not. I don't want--"

"I believe you."

"What?"

"Although it seems highly unlikely, I know you would never make anything up that would hurt me."

"That was alot easier than I thought it was going to be."

"Can you prove it?"

"Huh?"

"Show me proof that I'm not being blind. Please."

She stood up and chanted the words "Souls of the living, cries of the dead, raise mine eyes to heavens glory and take me away from this hell," as the lights flickered off.

A blinding white light seeped through the wall and enveloped Aphrodite. It burst into tiny silver flecks and dissolved into the carpeting. There stood a woman with the same purple hair, but now she had blue eyes. Instead of her jeans and lime green tank top, she wore a black shirt with lace bell sleeves and patent leather pants and lace shoes. She had bat-like wings sprouting out of her back, tears the color of blood running down her face. Ryuuzaki jumped back, terrified at the sight. He hadn't known that the change would be so drastic, let alone even take place.

More of the shining dust floated through the ceiling, creating an enormus scythe out of nowhere.

"I don't believe it," he whispered.

"Shh..." she walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. She leaned in and kissed him. Then, the lights flickered back on and everything that had changed about her was gone. The outfit, the scythe, the wings, had all evaporated. Gone. Non-existent. He blinked in astonishment.

"I have to go."

He ran as fast as he could and cuffed Light to himself again and dragged him to the elevator.

"Ryuuzaki! I was learning how to cook kushidango!"

"We have to leave."

"But Ryuuzaki!"

"Now, Light-kun!"

Before Aphrodite could get to him, he was in the elevator. "Goodbye," she whispered sadly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

**_A/N: Hello again! I hope you didn't forget about me. ^^ Reviews are needed to produce another chapter for nxt week! (Has to do with my retarded computer) kthnxbai!_**


	22. Hey, Light! Say Cheese

**WARNING!!!: This Chapter Contains Crude Humor (Blue Darts, Belching, ETC.)**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite stared at the television screen, although it was off. She couldn't get her and Ryuuzaki's conversation out of her mind.

_"I told Mother I didn't trust that man, but she left anyways... He had this horrible smile and he adressed me by my name when he spoke... I had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen, I really did... So I took him to the shed where Father kept all of the old baby things and winter blankets... When I woke up, I went back inside to say hello... My sister's body was horribly mutilated, her throat sliced to ribbons, a bullet in her head, no fingers... Mother and Father were dead in the kitchen... And when I started reading the list of Kira's victim's, his name was there... Kira took my only chance of revenge away from me, that's why I have to stop him."_

The last few words were burned into her memory. She couldn't believe how much anguish it must have put L through, to never see his family's murderer brought to justice. She remembered the day Erika committed suicide, after all, it was only two years ago. But he had kept so much pain hidden for twenty years, and he had made it seem as if it had recently happened.

Then there was the incedent of her revealation. That was against the other-worldly laws. 'Never Let the Living See You in Your True Form.' What she had shown him could have gotten her mortal body destroyed so that she would never get to grace the land of the living again. But thinking of the transformation made her back ache. She had forgotten about her wings.

Then there was her eyes. They were very much like those of a Shinigami, yet she could decide when to use them so she saw like a normal human being. They let her see how someone would die. This brought up another point. Aphrodite knew that she was immortal _unless_ something drastic happened where she could leave her body on earth and never have to come back. In the Other-World, this was considered "Mortality Suicide."

Soul Volume was another matter that played a large part in their relationship. Soul Melody was basically the song a soul played. Each was unique. Soul Volume was how loud the melody was played. The more pain and emotions that are hidden in the human soul, the more muffled the song became. In some instances, like Ryuuzaki's, there was barely any sound at all. Of course, naturally, angels of death and shinigami had no soul volume.

She knew Kira was going to be caught. She did not no when, or how for that matter. She just knew. Kira had to be caught.

There was also the fact that, no mater what she did, she couldn't tell Ryuuzaki or the others who Kira really was. Sometimes she wondered why she even decided to hang around anyways. She didn't do anything except read through files, whilst the others got to be actors at least once. It was a very frustrating task, no doubt, but she had a feeling it would pay off in the end.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- The Next Morning, in the Investigation Room. -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

There was what seemed to be a sudden drop in temperature when she entered the room. Ryuuzaki turned around to find her right behind him. To say the least, it had startled him. He quickly turned to the computer and resumed his work.

Aphrodite sighed and sat down between him and light on the floor. She pulled one of those cheap, plastic lighters out of her poket and began waving it around. Little did Light know, because, since he's _lactose intolerant_, he shouldn't have eaten all that _cheese_ last night, that she would put the stupid thing right behind him.

"Aaah!" He screamed, jumping up in his chair. Yes, he had gas, and yes, his pants were on fire, "Goddammit! What was that for Aphrodite! Ow, ow, _ow!!!_ Don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots, help me!"

Soichiro and Matsuda stared in awe as Light hopped and screamed and cussed at Aphrodite. Then, Ryuuzaki fell to the floor in the kind of laughter that's silent and hurts your sides. He gasped and wheezed until the sound came back. It was reminiscent of a schoolgirl's giggle, only a little lower in pitch. Then Misa entered the chaotic room.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, throwing her bottled water over him, " Is Light-kun okay?"

"Misa," he staggered over to her, and falling on her in a hug-like position, "thank you."

"Yay! Misa-Misa made Light-kun happy!"

Meanwhile, Ryuuzaki was on the verge of suffocation from laughing to hard. Aphrodite patted him on the back, "Breathe, dammit!"

After a few more seconds, he settled down, put his chair upright, and got back to work.

-- -- -- -- -- Later That Afternoon -- -- -- -- --

Nothing much had happened after that. Aphrodite had gotten a chair and put her lighter away. Light had changed his pants, and Ryuuzaki had been fully enveloped in the task at hand. That is, until... _Belch!!!!_

Everyone turned and stared at the purple haired woman, who was now laughing her head off.

"Well?" Ryuuzaki sighed.

"Well what?" she giggled.

"Aren't you going to excuse yourself?"

"... No."

"Ugh... wow," he whispered in exasperation.

"That's what she said!" Aphrodite roared.

"That is disgusting."

"Only if you're a pervert. Matsuda is probably the only non-pervert in the room, so yeah. That's what she said."

"Will you shut up, Fujikawa-san!" Light snapped.

"No, I won't. Don't get your panties in a knot, geez."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_A/N: Wow, this took me forever. I meant to have it up last night, but got kinda distracted. Don't be mad. Reviews plz! They'll comfort L. Yes, he's still sad and he needs to know you love him._**


	23. Selflessnes

Ryuuzaki stood on the roof. Another cool, clear night. There was a crecent moon tonight, and he could see billions and billions of stars. He smiled softly as he stepped closer to the ledge. _Of all of the people,_ he thought, _it had to be someone who knows how I'm going to die. Maybe... No. _

"Beautiful night, isn't it Light-kun?"

"I dunno. It's too cold for my taste."

"Hm, yes. Nothing really suits you, does it?"

"Hey, my butt still hurts, don't make me stand up."

"No need to get testy, Light."

"I doubt that... It's cold!"

"Fine, fine, we'll go in."

-- -- -- -- -- -- Meanwhile, in the Investigation room -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite sighed and sat down in front of Ryuuzaki's laptop. She opened it up, not surprised at his wallpaper of her sleeping, most likely a screenshot off of one of the three cameras he had hidden in her room, although, she had no reason why. She opened word, made a table, and pulled out a folder of the Yotsuba information she had deemed most important.

_If I can't make you happy by just staying around,_she thought, beginning to type, _I'll work all night to prove to you, to everyone, that I'm not just some lazy piece of shit that's only here 'cause she needed a place to stay. _

The only reason she even thought this kind of stuff was because of something Light said to her earlier.

-- -- -- -- -- Earlier. Funny. -- -- -- -- --

Everyone stared in surprise as Light ranted at her. They didn't know why, but still, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, "You are _worthless_, you never do _anything_, you _dirty whore_! If all you did was con Ryuuzaki into letting you have a free place to stay, I can honestly tell you I'm not supprised _in the least_!"

"Light... no..." Ryuuzaki whispered. At this point she had tears streaming down her face, mouth and eyes open wide.

"You are a _selfish_, _good for nothing liar_, Fujikawa-san! Wait... _Screw the formalities_! Aphrodite, I hoped it would never come to this, but you _have_to be dealt with! You sit around, make a few smart ass remarks, and go home! I mean, _what the hell_?!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- Present -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ms. Aphrodite? What are you doing up so late? You're usually asleep by now," a kind voice said from the entrance. It was Watari.

"Oh, hello," she replied softly in English, "I guess you might've been expecting Ryuuzaki. I'm just here to prove myself to him-- I mean everyone."

He smiled and sat down, "I don't think you have to worry about proving yourself to Ryuuzaki. He acts like you've hung the moon every time a conversation of ours turns to you."

"Hm," she smiled, still typing,"he told me by the way. About what happened."

"All the more reason to believe he loves you. It's very hard on him."

"I can tell."

"He told me about your power."

"Oh."

"You shouldn't worry too much, he's very understanding. Just give it time."

The door opened and closed again. This time it was Ryuuzaki. Alone.

Watari smiled and patted the spot between himself and Aphrodite on the couch for him to sit down. He smiled sadly and walked over, but paused and looked at Aphrodite.

"Sit down," she said.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Watari passed him a plate of cake. He smiled at the gesture and took small bites, considering how he usually ate... well _inhaled_... his cake. Aphrodite typed a little longer and then shut the laptop, turning to Ryuuzaki, "If you're trying to be polite, I'm flattered, but I can see through it. You're afraid of making me mad."

"You saw right through it, huh?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, though. The half of my family that knows is a bit spooked when I go to see them. I'm used to it."

"Where do they live?"

"Well my parents are renting from my Grandmother in London..."

"What is her last name?"

"Worthington. The Japanese side of my family lives in Japan."

"Do you mean Claudette Worthington?" Watari asked.

"Ofcourse," she smiled. Her grandmother was one of the top five richest people in Europe.

"That's amazing," Ryuuzaki said in interest, setting his plate down on the table.

"How do you know her, besides the obvious?"

"Something like a High school flame, I suppose."

"Ooh..." she teased, "she never told me anything about her teenage years. Maybe we can work something out. I'd like to talk to my brother again."

"The infamous brother," Ryuuzaki pretend-shuddered, " I hope he doesn't get overprotective of you when he meets me."

"No. I think he'd be happy. I'm the only person on my father's side of the family who isn't married."

"Married?" Ryuuzaki turned to her in surprise.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh," he went back to stirring his tea.

"Maybe you should ask," Watari whispered.

"Aphrodite," he turned to her once again, "Would you..." he started fishing through his pocket until he pulled out a Black-velvet boxwith a silver cross on the lid, opened it, and looked into her eyes, "Will you marry me?"

She looked at the ring, up at him, back down, and up at him once more, seeing the excitement glimmering in his eyes. "Yes..."

His eyes widened in amazement. He looked down at the ring, took it out of the box and slipped it on her finger. Then, without warning, he hugged her as tight as he could and cried.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: O_O wow.... Don't really know what to say here.... I know that they're going to have to be sneaky again, but what makes him happy makes me happy. BTW, L says thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. It made him feel better. We love you L!!!! Review please! You can give me ideas for the wedding if you want ^ _^!**_


	24. Jealousy

Ryuuzaki shuffled happily into the investigation room the next morning. I mean, why wouldn't he be happy? However, Light was... well he... let's just say he was acting pretty pissed. But beside that the wannabe male model who scowled at him constantly, Ryuuzaki was happy.

Not to mention curious. Curious, in fact, of what Aphrodite had been doing on his laptop last night. He opened it up and got a huge supprise. All the work he had been planning to do was done already! He sighed happily, shook his head and headed towards the couch.

"I don't know why she's even here..." Light grumbled, for once being the one dragged across the room on his chair.

"Well what crawled up your ass and died, Light?" Aphrodite's voice rang through the thick quiet.

"Screw you."

"You wish."

"No I don't."

"You would if I were Ryuuzaki."

It was very, very, very, very quiet after that.

"Bo-ring!" she sighed, sitting down next to her 'fiance-in-secret'.

"Aphrodite?"

"Yeah, Ryuuzaki?"

"Why did you do all of my work for today last night?"

"She did _what_?!" Light screamed.

"You heard what he said."

"Why in the_ hell_ did you do that?"

"I dunno. It probably had something to do with what you told me. I had to show you I could work."

"So now you're trying to make me look bad?!"

"In front of who? Your daddy or Ryuuzaki?"

"What are you talking about!"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I read your diary yesterday while you were downstairs."

"What?! You whore!!!" He smacked her across the face, "Oh my god.... I'm so sorry Aphrodite. I didn't mean --"

"You stupid faggot! What in the _hell_ are you thinking?!" she screamed, kicking him in the stomach.

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" Weddy said, pulling Light's and Aphrodite's hair. Aphrodite turned to Ryuuzaki.

"I have to say I'm dissapointed in you."

"Yeah, Light," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"_Both of you_," Ryuuzaki added.

"But... but..."

"I know."

"Let go of me Weddy," Aphrodite sighed. She ran over to him as soon as she was free, grabbed a hold of his shirt and cried, "I _know_ I'm a stupid whore, but he doesn't have a right to tell me what I already know..."

"Aphrodite, you are not a whore."

"That's what you think, but ask everyone else. They agree with him!"

"How do you know that they do?"

"You know how I know!"

"Oh, yes, that's right."

Aphrodite stood up to walk away. Then fell to the floor.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later that Evening -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wh-- what happened?" she whispered weakly. Ryuuzaki ran from across the room and kissed her. "What happened?" she whispered again, noticing that Light was not with him.

"You fainted. You've been asleep for eight hours. I was so worried..."

"Damn it."

"Do you know why you fainted?"

She looked at him as tears streamed down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw it again..."

"Saw what?"

"I saw your death."

"Maybe we should postpone the wedding if you keep having to go through this."

"No. If anything, we should move it up to the end of this month."

"Which day?"

"The 31st."

"That's my birthday..."

"The honeymoon would be a hell of a birthday president, then."

"That's... sexual."

"You're a man. Everything is sexual. To you, rubbing your toes together is sexual. Heh-heh, Ryuuzaki's personal foot porn."

"So October 31st, then," he said to change the subject.

"Yes."

"I'll inform Watari."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --

_**A/N: The sexual thing is from a conversation me and my mom had about men thinking everything is... well... sexual.**_

_**Songs that inspired this chapter-**_

_**Farther Away - Evanescence**_

_**Goodnight - Evanessance**_

_**Listen to the Rain - Evanescence**_

_**Truly, Madly, Deeply - Savage Garden**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


	25. Meet The Worthingtons

_"I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."  
_**- Roy Croft**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite held the cellphone in her hand, nervous about telling anyone. After all, who should she tell first? There was her parents, her grandmother, Lily, Adonis... She flipped it open.

"Hello? Adonis?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the other Room -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ryuuzaki stared up at the ceiling. He had just finished talking to Roger for the preparations. Only three days. Light stirred in his sleep. That was the only problem with the whole plan. He needed to make sure Light didn't kill anyone while he was gone, but couldn't take him with him. Dilemmas, dilemmas, dilemmas... that's all his life consisted of anymore... if you call it a life, that is.

"Watari," he mumbled through a speaker.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"Did you find anyone?"

"Yes."

"Good, good..."

"Why don't you get some rest. You'll need it for the plane ride."

"Sure. Thank you, Watari."

"Your welcome, Ryuuzaki."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 3:47 the next morning -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Aphrodite..."

"Wah-- huh?" her eyes fluttered open.

"You need to wake up and get packed. We're leaving in a few minutes."

"Nn-- okay."

Ryuuzaki smiled and helped her out of bed. She kissed him on the cheek and walked across the room to her closet. There it was. Her white dress. Aphrodite shook her head. Lily was so weird, with her semi-psychic ways. She took it off of the rack and put it in her lime-green-and-black-striped suitcase. He lie down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"It's amazing..." he smiled.

"What is? The ceiling?" she giggled.

"No. It's just... Everything's happened so fast."

"You know, I've never really thought about that."

"Tommorow's going to be exciting."

"Which part? Your birthday, the wedding, or the honeymoon?"

"All of it."

"Especially the honeymoon, right?"

"If I say yes will you quit talking about it?"

"About what? Sex?"

"That has to be one of the most _embarrassing_ words invented."

"Would you prefer a different term?"

"No, I would prefer you not speak of that subject ever again!"

"Let me get this straight. You _are_ male, correct?"

"Of course I am."

"Males over the age of twelve generally think about sex_ every three seconds_."

"Go on."

"You are one of the most _perverted_ people I've ever met."

"Alright."

"Yet you blush at the slightest _mention_ of the subject. How does this work?"

"Just finish packing."

"I did, like, two minutes ago."

"Good."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- On the Aeroplane -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit normally be for we descend," the flight attendant smiled at Lawliet _(ha, I said his name!)_.

"Ma'am," Aphrodite sighed, "He is not going to die anytime extremely soon, he has his seat belt on, can't you just go into your little area with all your little clones and read cosmo for the next twelve minutes?"

"Miss, I don't think you understand--"

"Levi! We're landing!" Another flight attendant called from behind the black curtain.

"Fine," she pouted, glaring at Aphrodite before she left.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- That Night at Aphrodite's Parents' Place -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What a pain in the ass," Aphrodite sighed, ringing the door bell for the eighth time. Finally it opened to a tall, handsome young man with purple hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hello, sis. And you must be?" he spoke in a deep, sultry voice.

"Ryuu-- Lawliet."

"Adonis, I'm Aphrodite's older twin."

"It very nice to meet you..." he replied weakly.

"Hey, don't scare the poor guy," Aphrodite punched her brother in the arm. He grimaced and rubbed the sore spot. "Let's go inside, babe."

Watari followed behind as Lawliet and Aphrodite walked through a dimly lit hall into a grand ballroom. There was a porcelain water fountain at one end of the room and a tremendous fireplace at the other. Piano music rang out with the voices and giggles that made the air comfortable. All eyes turned to the 'new couple' as soon as they stepped into the room.

To say the least, L felt a little intimidated by all the attention at first, but then Aphrodite pulled him across the room as she strode confidently to a table covered in hour de'vours, not to mention the _chocolate fountain_. Everyone started talking again, and before either Aphrodite or Lawliet knew it, a tall, thin Japanese man and a slightly shorter blonde woman walked up to the two of them. Aphrodite glanced over her shoulder and smiled, "Lawliet, honey, these are my parents, Darley and Zenn Fujikawa."

He looked behind him and me face to face with her father,"Uhh... Konichiwa, Fujikawa-san," he gave a quick bow.

"No need for formalities. Just call me dad."

"You must be mom then, correct?" he glanced awkwardly toward Darley.

"Of course," she answered quietly.

"I can see where your daughter gets her unnatural beauty. You look very breathtaking tonight."

She blushed, "Th--thank you."

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, Aph?"

"You seen Grandma?"

"She's sitting next to the fountain. Over there."

"I see her. Thanks," Aphrodite said as she began to walk away with her fiance`.

"Oh, and Aphrodite?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too." She walked across the room and tapped on her grandmother's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, Aphrodite! Look who finally showed up to their own engagement party."

"Grand_ma_," Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and you must be Lawliet. You're a lucky man you know."

"I couldn't agree more," he said, turning to Aphrodite.

"I'm just glad Zenn didn't attack you. Eight children and only one daughter."

"He wouldn't seriously," Aphrodite added, looking upwards slightly to make eye contact with L.

"I know."

"Aphrodite, Lily will be here in half an hour."

"Umm... Okay?"

"She called and told me to tell you if you got here before her."

"Oh."

"Well, welcome to the family, Lawliet. Happy wishes about tomorrow for you," she walked away, waving goodbye to them as she left the room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N:Yay! The next chapter will be up very very VERY soon, I swear on my grave! PLEASE send me some ideas for their wedding, it would be most appreciated and you WILL get credit. Review!**_


	26. Shadow

"Aphie!!!"

"JoJo!!! Oh my god, it's so good to see you!"

"I know! It's been, like, forever!"

"Lawliet, this is my sister in law, Katie Jo Echague-Fujikawa."

"He's cute," The tall, red-headed, green eyed girl giggled.

His eyes flashed down to the floor in embarrassment.

"Nix that. He's adorable!"

"Knock it of," Adonis laughed, "He's still a little shy around everyone."

"Hi, honey. Hey, where's Lily?"

"I'm right here!"

"Oh my gosh, is that a kitty?!"

"Yeah," she turned to Aphrodite and Lawliet,"For you."

Aphrodite took a small black cat out of her fifteen-year-old cousins arms. "Aww... thanks! What's his name?"

"Shaddow."

"What a perfect name for such a mysterious little tom. You wanna hold him?"

"No, it's alright."

"Mkay, suit yourself."

"Yes, I would very much like to hold him. Pretty please?" he blurted suddenly. She handed him the kitten, which almost instantly began purring.

"Oh my gosh," JoJo smiled, watching his eyes widen and a smile spread across his face, "He's like a little kid."

"I've always wanted a pet. Thank you, Lily."

"No Prob."

"Okay everybody," Their grandma said over the intercom, "The party's just about over, so start finishing up, say hi to the new couple, and be on your way. Thank you for coming and see you later!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- in the elevator -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite smiled at Lawliet and Shadow. L was crouched down with a long piece of yarn that Shadow was chasing. "Havin' fun, babe?"

"Yes." She sat down beside him.

"Are you... happy?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. Are you gettin' cold feet?"

"I'm always barefoot, it depends on the room temperature."

"L..."

"I don't know."

"Do you need some... reassurance?"

"What?" He turned to her, lifting the yarn off of the ground, "What are you-- mph! Mmm..."

He fell on top of her as they both rolled around on the floor of the elevator. Just at about the time things were getting pretty steamy, Shadow jumped up on top of them and mewed rather loudly into Lawliet's ear. Aphrodite giggled. "What?"

"He told us to wait a couple days."

"Fine," he pouted.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Mentally undress me."

"You're mean."

"Listen, you can undress me all you want after the wedding."

"Is that a promise?"

"I thought you didn't like the subject."

"Only sometimes."

"You make no sense whatsoever."

"Rowr?" Shadow sad, curiously climbing up L's jeans onto his shoulder.

"Wierd cat," Aphrodite shook her head.

"I like him," Lawliet smiled, scratching the feline on the head before walking into the hall. That is, when the door opened.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the security room -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Why did she do that?!" Zenn screamed, outraged at his daughter's actions.

"Zenn, they're in love."

"How would you know?!"

"Did you see the way she looked at him."

"We don't even know this guy, how am I supposed to believe he's not some rapist that she picked up off the street?"

"How is his family gonna know if it's the same thing with our little Aphrodite Lenai?"

"Darley, don't act like you trust him so much, he barely even spoke to us the whole hour they were at the party."

"He tried to impress you, though. Have you ever thought that maybe_ he _thinks he doesn't deserve her?"

"Well, I don't like him."

"Of course you don't."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In Aphrodite's old 'Apartment' -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I--it's beautiful," Lawliet said, looking at the dazzling display of Victorian decor."

"Yeah," she said, "Are you sleeping with me in my bed, or did you decide you're sleeping on the couch?"

"Couch."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"Kidding. You know I have abandonment issues."

"You do?"

"Ask Watari about the day and a half you were mad at me."

"Did you cry?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," she gave him a hug around his waist.

"It's fine. I'm just... glad that-- that we've made it this far."

"So am I."

"I-- I love you so much," his voice broke.

"Oh, Lawliet, don't cry."

"I'm trying... I-- I. just wish..."

"Just say it."

"I can't. I- I'll cry."

"Well then go ahead and cry. I'm right here."

"I just really wish my parents... my sister... I wish there were here to see this. To see how pretty you are and just how happy you make me," he smiled and brushed a stray hair out of her face, tears brimming in his beautiful, black eyes.

"It's louder..."

"What is?" he said hoarsely as he wiped the burning, wet streaks off his face with his sleeve.

"Well, you remember the thing I said about 'the silence of your soul'?"

"Well, I recall something like that, yes."

"How do I explain... Well every human soul has a unique melody that plays. I guess yours was muffled by suppressed emotions but..."

"But what?"

"I think it just got louder."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Grrr... okay, now to tell y'all why this is up WAY later than expected. A class project got in the way this week, and this weekend I spilled pop on my keyboard while I was somewhere else and I forgot to bring the file it was on anyways, cuz I'm a ditz. Then I just totaly spaced and school is getting aggravating. Oh, and we got evicted. How nice. Well I hope you believe that, because that is exactly what happened. Review!!!! **_


	27. October

L lay restless under the thin satin sheet that was threaded over Aphrodite and himself. Shadow purred at his feet, just as awake as he was. Aphrodite stirred and moved closer to him in her sleep. He smiled. His shirt was on the floor beside the bed, because apparently one of Aphrodite's half-brothers had been cold when they were there.

He smirked. Her brother's had gotten there a few minutes after they had walked in the door. Three brother's from Zenn's side only, three from Darley's and Adonis. Aphrodite and Adonis were the youngest, Aphrodite being the baby of the family. So, of course, they'd asked some very serious questions about very intimate part's of Lawliet's past.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- (flashback ) Soon after chapter 26 ended -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Yeah?" Aphrodite called to the door, still completely lost in her fiance's dark, endless eyes.

"It's us!"

"Us who?"

"Mick, Shannon, Cody, Adonis, Takai, Yasuo, and Hiroshi."

"Oh, that us."

"May we come in?"

"Yeah, whatever," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

The seven boys entered the room in a single file line and occupied almost all of the available furniture. L decided to go sit down by Adonis, the brother he knew. That is about the time he realized he really was afraid of her older brothers. Reasons:

1. _They ranged from ages 20-31_

2. _They were all more muscle-bound than he was._

3. _They didn't know him at all, so they probably thought he was dangerous and would probably whoop his ass if he slipped up just a little bit._

"So," said the oldest, Hiroshi. He had Dark brown hair and light tawny eyes and looked to be about six feet even. "How long have you two been going out?"

"Since spring, I guess," Lawliet replied timidly.

"You ever been in jail?" The second oldest, Cody, asked. He had very light blonde hair and very light green eyes with flecks of blue and gold in them. He also looked about 6'.

"No, I haven't."

"Ya ever slept with anyone before?" Shannon huffed. He had black hair and intense purple eyes and was about 5' 9", more or less the same as the other four half-brothers.

"N--no, I have not."

"Have you ever mas--"

"Takai!" Adonis yelled, "Shut up! You know what questions are permitted and which ones aren't! And anyways, that was just totally a below-the-belt blow."

"Sorry," The bleached-blond, blue-eyed boys mumbled. Lawliet blinked in bewilderment. Thank god Adonis had saved him from having to answer _that_ question in particular.

"Have you dated anyone else before? If so, for how long?" Yasuo asked, his brown-black eyes glaring at L over the rims of his glasses. His auburn hair was brushed back into a pony tail.

"I've never dated before."

"How many times have you kissed her?" Mick grinned almost demonically. He had very coppery hair and teal eyes.

"Seven at the most."

"Look," Adonis sighed, "all I want to know is... Do you really, truly, love her with all of your heart?"

"Yes. I'd die for her," L practically whispered as Adonis stared into his eyes.

"He's telling the truth," Adonis smiled.

"Good," Cody smiled, "I was gettin' kinda bored."

Lawliet was close to hyperventilating.

"Dude you alright?" Takai asked him.

"I-- _gasp_ -- I'm fine-- _gasp_ --."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh. -- _gasp _--"

Aphrodite came back into the living room with a whole bunch of junk food, setting it down on a table when she saw L huddled into a quivering mass. _gasp.... _

"Hey, L, can you breathe?"

He began to nod, but finished by shaking his head.

"Okay, just brace yourself."

Nod.

She grabbed his arm as her eyes flickered a fiery electric blue. L heard piano music ring throughout his mind. Suddenly he saw nothing but a white room and his mother sitting in the corner with a piano, turning and smiling at him. Then he realized he was breathing, so he opened his eyes, pulling himself away from where his mother was. For a minute he felt surprised and alone, exactly like when he had found his family dead, then everything went back to normal.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes," he whispered. He could still hear the song in the back of his mind.

"Good. Did you like the song?"

"Yes I did," he said in a normal voice. The music had disappeared.

"That was your soul melody."

He looked at her for a moment and turned away, smiling to himself. The image of his mother reminded him how much he missed her, but how lucky he was to have had her in the first place. And she'd looked happy to see him. He wondered what would have happened if he'd tried talking to her. He could ask Aphrodite later, when her brothers were gone.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- End Flashback -- -- -- -- -- -- --

L stared down at Aphrodite, contemplating the music and his mother's voice combined. He smiled again and kissed her on the cheek. _That makes eight..._

He got out of bed, pulling his shirt on, and walked town the hall to the elevator. He pushed the down arrow and leaned against the wall until the door slid open. He padded inside and pushed the button with the star above it. The elevator slid down to the main floor with ease.

Lawliet walked into the ball room and stared at the piano on the other side. He walked towards it softly, even though nobody slept on the main floor.

He sat down and placed his long, slender fingers on the keys. He smiled again. It had been four years since he'd played the piano.

At first he played softly, timidly, and began to play louder as he became more relaxed with the song. After about a minute of playing he heard noises from the other room, but he ignored them, continuing with his playing.

He felt a cold gust of air on the back of his neck. It was Aphrodite and Claudette. His hands sprung up from the keys.

"You play very beautifully," Aphrodite spoke in a soft tone, which at first confused him until he noticed that she was in her Angel of Death form. _So was her grandmother..._

"Thank you."

"Please continue," Claudette smiled. He turned back and place his fingers on the keys once more and began playing. He kept his mind on the melody and rhythm so he wasn't as afraid of them.

He finished soon after. He turned around to leave, but Aphrodite stopped him. He was startled by the sudden icyness on his shoulder that was her hand. "Follow me," she whispered to him.

He walked towards her and her grandmother as they left the room, and the entire mansion completely. He stood in the frosty Autumn air and stared at the harvest moon. There were millions of silvery pinpricks in the black sky as well. _The witching hour._

"Close your eyes," Aphrodite smiled, grabbing his hand. He did, and soon he did not feel the support of the Earth, like he was... He opened his eyes to see that he was hundreds of feet above the ground. His eyes froze open as they headed towards the ocean.

The cool wind rushed around them as they hung above the water.

_And then he woke up..._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: I love this chapter! Omg, review and you get an invisible cookie! **_


	28. Pink! part 1

He sat up in the bed confused, his vision still blurry from sleep. It had all seemed so real. He had been flying! He looked around the room. Aphrodite was gone.

His stomach growled. The smell was to blame. It was delicious... The kitchen!

He ran down the stairs, although, still in his infamous pink boxers, to the kitchen as she was pulling a batch of freshly-baked muffins out of the oven. "Good morning," she smiled.

"What smells good?"

"Blueberry muffins."

"Are they for me?"

"Heh, they are, actually."

"Cool, but I'll share with you."

"I was gonna steal one anyways."

"Heheh. Hey Aphrodite, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Can you fly?"

"What?" she laughed.

"As an angel of death, can you fly?"

"Yes."

"Hm..."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I had a dream about it."

She stared at him in awe and touched his face. "Amazing..."

"What?"

"Your intuition of the otherworld is extremely high for a human. Now, may I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

"How long has it been since you've spoken with Beyond Birthday?"

"Wh- where..."

"I was supposed to meet with him last year on his birthday. Strict AoD business."

"Was he supposed to die?"

"No. But I was supposed to speak to him about his power and why he was born like that. I'm the only person who'd ever aced the class for cases like this."

"Like what?"

"Humans born with shinigami eyes. And, like him, they are usually sent into a spiraling insanity that even God cannot understand."

The room was quiet. Lawliet felt a little guilty after realizing it had been almost a year since he'd seen the man. He wasn't a bad person, there was good in him, but he'd always thought it practical to avoid the creepy sobbing laughter that always clouded the air.

She turned to meet his face, "Wrong question?"

"Huh, uh, yeah..."

"I apologize."

"No, it's okay."

They walked into the living room and turned on a movie.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Noon (five hours later) -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I can take you to him this week," Lawliet sighed.

"Huh?"

"To BB's asylum. It's in the US."

"Okay. Now, to change the subject, where would you like to go on our honey moon?"

"I thought we were staying here for a week."

"I was thinking, Day 1, we'll go to the Caribbean, Day 2, we'll go to Utah and go to Lagoon, Day 3 we'll stay at the Wammy house, you know I'd really like to meet your nephew..."

Lawliet smiled. She was trying to fit alot of things into the week they had alone.

"...Day 4," Aphrodite continued, "along with 5 and 6, you get to choose, and Day 7 we can come back here and relax! So what are your choices?"

"Day 4, I'll take you to see him so we can get it over with, Day 5, we can go back to the Wammy House because I haven't visited in quite a while... Day 6, however..."

"Yes?" she asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise," he grinned. They both heard the door open, "I'm going to go get dressed."

"No, stay here, I'll go see who it is." She walked into the next room. Squeals and giggles proceeded. _Oh, god... _Lawliet grimaced. He peeked into the next room. Nine girls and two obviously gay men were giggling over nothing. Then he noticed Aphrodite walking towards him. _Oh, no, nonononononononononono NO!_

"I'm not going out there like this."

"Well, you're going to have to if you want to get dressed, so come on."

"But I don't wanna!"

"It's just like ten seconds..."

"I don't want to go in a room full of girls while I'm in boxers!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_A/N: And I'm just gonna split this in two parts to make you think about what is going to happen next. Lol, I'm so evil. Would Aphrodite really do that? Why does L even OWN pink boxers? What would the peoples reactions be?! Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see! Review! I'll type faster!_**

**_L: Oh my god, save me!!!! _**

**_Me: You didn't hear that!_**

**_Aph: What're you doin' with my man, betch?!_**

**_Me: Oh, F***. Don't forget to review! (Dodges flying dictionary)_**


	29. Pink! part 2

Aphrodite shove L into the next room expecting him to run to and up the stairs, having him freeze in place. All the girls and the two guys quieted down and turned to see what was going on.

"L, honey?" Aphrodite laughed nervously. He whispered something, "Huh?" she said, walking closer.

"I can't move... Help me!" he squeaked. She put her hands on his shoulders. He was shaking.

"Incoming," she whispered as she gave him another good shove towards the stairs, where he shot up them in spleen-liquefying speed.

One of the guys looked at the stairs, then at Aphrodite, "Daaaayyyuum..."

"Kevin, control your boyfriend," Aphrodite sighed to the other man.

"Harley!"

"Sorry, Kay."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- When L has Clothes (Random Fan-girl: Awww, man!) -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Umm... Aphrodite?" Lawliet's voice wavered in pitch as he peered around the wall that shielded the spiral staircase.

"Yeah?" she said. She was sitting in a circle on the floor with the others, all of the lime-green and hot-pink furniture shoved towards the wall. He smiled and walked out. He was wearing a form-fitting turquoise blue button-up shirt and a pair of black slacks. "Whoa, baby, what's up with the sudden change in wardrobe?"

"I dunno," he smiled, crouching beside her, "I felt like it."

"Ya clean up good."

"Thanks," he laughed.

For the next few minutes there was this awkward silence that made everyone shift around in their spots. Two girls whispered to each other while another danced to her iPod. Lily scooted closer to Aphrodite and L. Then L fell over.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Lily said, stifling a fit of laughter.

"Uh-huh..." he giggled back. It didn't take the others long to chime in.

"Smooth, dude."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Dinner -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Anna, Missy, Candi, Loretta, Jessica, Lizzie, Marissa, Ali, Lily, Kevin, and Harley were really cool people. Well, at least, that's Aphrodite thought. L still had a while to figure out his opinion, of course.

"So... Lawliet, was it?... what's your favorite color?" Harley grinned before blowing steam off of a bite of capellini caprise.

"Umm... tealish?"

"What? Whadaya mean by that?" Candi cocked her hed to the side.

"Anything with a blue-green motif, you know?" he shoved the last of his strawberry cheesecake in his mouth.

"Oh my god, I totally get that! Like, anything grayish-pink, like a dusty-rose theme, is, like, awesome!" Kevin said, getting up from the table to wash his plate.

"Well, how about..." Candi began, " If someone bribed you with your favorite food after you hadn't eaten for three days to strip, would ya do it?"

"Hey, hey, if you're trying to get my man to strip for you, it ain't gonna work. Got that?"

"I don't know," L said, wiping the remnants of his food off the plate with his fingers, "I'd probably do _anything_ for shortcake after not eating for three days."

"L!"

"You know I'm only kidding." The girls finished eating and left soon afterwards.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later that night -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"L? We have to leave," Watari smiled as the detective came downstairs in a pair of rarely-used black silk pajamas.

"I know, I know. It isn't proper to sleep in the same bed as the bride the night before the wedding."

"Let's go then."

"I wouldn't try anything, you know that, Watari..."

"L, we're leaving. That's final."

"Fine. Love you, Aphrodite, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, too," she leaned towards him only to have Watari push them apart.

"No kisses, either."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know, you said that already."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Thus ends "Pink!" OMG, the wedding is tomorrow! Aaahhhh! I have to plan! BTW, what did you guys think of his pj's and his dress up outfit? I like them... *evil grin* Can I just say, L's hair is friggin' awesome! Am I right? Ha, I knew it! REVIEW!**_

_**ME: L, I love your hair!**_

_**L: *blushes cutely* Umm... thank you. Never put me in a room full of girls while I'm in my boxers ever again, though, okay?**_

_**Me: You have my word. Please Review!**_


	30. Gothica

Aphrodite started a pot of coffee. She was going to stay up a little longer to get everything ready for tomorrow. There was a knock at the door, her mom and grandmother.

"Come in!" Darely and Claudette walked in excitedly. "Okay, mom, I need you to fix the dress. Umm.... oh, here are the instructions. Dye's in the bathroom! Grandma, I need you to call Aunt Marieann and see if the gazebo's painted. Did you get the flowers ready at the floral place downtown?"

"Yes I did."

"Thank god. Okay.... Oh! Did you call the caterer and tell him to send the samples to L?"

"Yup."

"Good," she sighed, handing Claudette the phone.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiii--_

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Marieann?"

"_Oh, hey, mom! Whatcha need?_"

"Do you have Aphie's gazebo done?"

"_Yeah, I just finished the glazing on it, so it should be done in a few hours, five AM at the latest._"

"Okay, thank you very much, I'm sure she'll be very happy with it. See you at the wedding, bye."

"_Bye, mom._"

"Hey, grandma?!" Aphrodite shouted from the other room, "Can you come in here? I need help with my vows."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- The Wammy House -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"L!" Mello cried in joy when the detective entered the room, running up and throwing his arms around him.

"Hey, Mello!" he smiled in surprise, "Where's Matt and Near?"

"Oh, they'll be here in a minute. I just couldn't wait to see you so I waited out here for two whole hours just to be the first one to see you!"

"Okay then," L giggled nervously, Mello wasn't usually that peppy.

They both walked into the next room where the other two were waiting. L padded up to Near while Mello went to sit by Matt. "Hey, buddy," he said softly, crouching and putting his hand on his nephew's back, "how're you doing?"

"I'm fine. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has. I do regret not being here."

"I know."

"How have they been treating you?"

"The food is horrible."

"Heh-heh. You remind me of your mother so much..." They both looked at each other. When they talked, they had tried to avoid mentioning their family.

"So when do we get to meet the lucky lady?" Matt smirked, hanging upside down on the couch.

"Tomorrow, of course," L said in a quiet tone, the tone he used at the slightest mention of his parents and sister.

"What's she like?"

"Very nice, beautiful, strong, different..."

"She got big boobs?"

"Matt!" Mello snapped, punching him in the arm.

"Ow! What did I do?"

"You don't ask that kinda question, you idiot!"

"So sue me!"

"Maybe I will, dickweed!"

"Bite me!"

"Hey, you two," L said, stifling his laughter, "settle down, it's after midnight."

_Ding-dong!!_

Lawliet jumped up and rushed to the door.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you a Mister Lawliet?"

"Yes, that would be me. What do you need?"

"Okay, ladies, bring it in! Come on, come on! We've got to get back to the kitchen and make the cake! Work it, girls!" To say the least, L was confused.

"Who are you, may I ask?"

"Oh, honey, I'm the caterer. You need to pick your wedding desserts for tomorrow." L's eyes lit up.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- The next morning, before the wedding -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite shot out of bed and hopped in the shower, not paying attention to the fact that the water was turned completely to cold. She blow-dried her hair and threw on her slip before jumping in the car and heading down to the church.

When she opened the door, she saw the decorators finishing up and smiled. It was noon, half an hour before the wedding would take place in the room with the window ceiling. And it looked like rain.

She dashed to the dressing room where she slid into her dress, having Lily lace up the back. Candi did her hair, Missy did her makeup, and Harley helped her with her lace-up, leather garter. Jessica put the veil on and handed Aphrodite the boquet.

Ten more minutes.

-- -- -- L Lawliet's POV -- -- --

He hadn't slept all night, so it' took him no time at all to scramble to the car in a frenzy.

Watari drove to the church and led him to his changing room. L rushed in, barefoot, having the door slam behind him. Near, Mello, Matt, and Aphrodite's brothers helped him get ready.

Adonis handed him the blood red silk shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He hurried and got dressed. Hiroshi put his tie on and straitened everything out while Near helped him with his shoes. They all headed out and lined up at the alter/gazebo that was painted ebony black with dozens of roses the color of his shirt and calla lilies wrapped around the five columns.

Two more minutes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- The main event! -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Evanescence's 'Haunted' began soon afterwards. The guests filed into the room, the 'Wammy Kids' dressed in black, Aphrodite's family in red.

The bridesmaids floated into the room on four-inch spike heels. They each wore torn leggings and sheer, black tank-tops. Everyone in the pews stood as Aphrodite was escorted down the isle by her mother.

Lightning flashed as the rain began to pour. Her used-to-be-white dress was black, red lace cross-laced and trailing down the sides, the trail had blood-red embridery, like a pool of blood. A black veil hung past the small of her back, her onyx eyeshadow and ruby red lips contrasting with her pale flesh.

"Who gives this girl permission to wed?" boomed the priest.

"I do," Darley replied. She curtsied and sat down by Zenn.

L took her arm and led her into the alter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." they looked at each other and smiled. Aphrodite noticed L standing straight.

"You look nice," she whispered.

"As do you," he replied.

"...vows. Lawliet?"

"From this moment, I promise to stay faithful to you, to tell you the truth, and to support you in any way I can. I promise to love you, and to never speak against you. Aphrodite, I trust you with all of my heart, and I was right to do so. I have never met anyone I've wanted to be with more. I've known that ever since the day I met you. I would die for you. I need you. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Aphrodite?"

"From now on, I shall obey, stay faithful, and love you with every fiber in my being. I can't promise you an easy life, but I can promise you that it will all be worth it in the end. I have never met a man as kind, beautiful, or as deep as you have proven to be. And there's not one thing I wouldn't do to keep you by my side for all eternity. No matter how many times I help you, it will never be enough to repay you for what you've done for me. You, L Lawliet, have changed me for the better."

"Do you, L Lawliet, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he smiled.

"Do you, Aphrodite Lenai Fujikawa, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You may exchange rings," the priest nodded for Matt to step forward. They did so, never taking their eyes off of each other the whole time. The rings fit perfectly.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

There was no hesitation. Aphrodite grabbed the sleeves of his shirt and pulled him closer, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed passionately and forgot the rest of the world for but a few moments.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- The Recption -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The whole affair fit the holiday it fell upon. The DJ played mostly Evanescence songs, a few others, but not many. L's favorite song was Lacrymosa.

"I had no idea you were planning a gothic wedding."

"Do you like it?" she smiled.

"Of course I do."

"Hm... Can you believe how far we've come?"

"Yeah, time really went by fast."

"Hey, you're standing completely upright."

"So?"

"It's weird to see you not hunched over. You make me feel so little."

"But that's a good thing."

"Why is that a good thing?"

"It makes it easier for me to cuddle you."

"Aww, you used a cutie-pie word," she blinked sarcastically, "So, where's you're nephew?"

"He's the one in the corner there. With the white hair."

"Well let's go meet him!" She giggled, dragging him across the room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later that night -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It had quit raining a few minutes before the had gotten out of the limousine. Aphrodite's grandmother had set up a private flight to the Caribbean at the airport. Security wasn't a problem, because they hadn't brought anything with them.

The plane ride was a little awkward. For some reason, no matter how many times he'd been in one, L hated planes. He sat in the isle seat, of course, and before she new it, L's head was resting on Aphrodite's shoulder as he slept.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: I hope that worked! Umm... can I ask you guys something? Do you think I should be detailed about the honeymoon or not? I don't want to offend any of my readers! That would, like, totally suck, right? LOL, okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Please review!**_


	31. Carribean

_**WARNING: Contains Adult themes. What did you expect for the honeymoon scene? A magical land where unicorns eat butterflies and poop rainbows? If so, dude, you are CRAZY! However, I tried as hard as I could to not be TOO detailed. We'll see how it turns out. Enjoy.**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

L woke up in the car. Aphrodite was staring out the window at the moonlight ocean waters. He smiled and sat up. "It's beautiful..." he sighed, scooting up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're up."

"Yes, I know."

The silence resumed as tension built up between them. He smelled her hair, kissing her on the neck before looking out the window again.

"We'll be at the hotel soon," he smiled, his warm breath escaping his lips and piercing the cold of the air-conditioner on her skin. Her face reddend slightly, his fingers trailing up her sleeves to her shoulders where he turned her around and pulled her into a hungry kiss. His tounge traced her mouth as they began to roll around in the backseat of the limousine.

They we're too enveloped to notice the vehicle coasting to a halt in front of the hotel. The chauffeur opened the door to let them out. The humid air hit their pleasure-burned faces, awaking them from the rhythmic trance of love. L sat up to let Aphrodite out and lead her to the front door.

The attendant hand him a key as soon as they walked in the door. Claudette had called earlier, so everything was set. "Room 56C, top floor," the brunette smiled at Lawliet, ignoring Aphrodite completely.

"Thank you," she spoke up. The attendant glared.

"Rooms are $349 per night--"

"We're together."

"Oh. Well, then, the elevator is over there," she sighed, disappointed, pointing across the room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The tension built up again. The security camera was obvious, and they didn't anyone to watch them. Still in their wedding clothes, the walked out into the hall.

He slammed her against the wall and penetrated her mouth. Her skirt rustled as she pressed her hips against his. His tongue twitched at the sensation.

She led him down the hall, quickly sliding out of her black stilettos so that she could run faster. Their room was at the very end of the long hall, far enough that it was torture for the both of them.

He had her pinned to the wall again as he slid the card-key through the lock. They stumbled through the door. Aphrodite kicked it closed and chased him playfully to the bed, accidentally tripping on the trail of her skirt and pinning him down to the off-white bedclothes. His hands slid up the back of her thighs to the ties on the back of her dress, beginning to undo them with trembling hands.

Her fingers slid the buttons on his shirt out of their place, her other hand ravishing the exposed skin of his smooth, pale chest. She slid the rest of the shirt off of his body, tossing it to the floor. L kicked off his shoes as he slid off the top of her dress, revealing her black satin slip.

"You just love making this complicated for me, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?" she began undoing his slacks.

"I don't wanna take forever undressing you. _Gahh_....."

"Yeah, daddy likes that, doesn't he?"stroking his thigh as she pulled his pants down around his ankles where he could kick them off.

"Daddy _loves_ it!" he gasped.

"That's a good boy,"she smiled, brushing hair out of his face while he finished forcing the dress off of her body and onto the floor.

"Do you plan on keeping the garter on?"

"That's you're decision to make," she smiled at him. He tried to untie the knot, but his hands were shaking so bad that he finally just gave up.

"I'm a little nervous about this," he said looking off to the side.

"It's only natural."

"Okay, I'm _very_ nervous about this."

She looked at him in silence, her hand on the side of his face, "Well... I can stop if you need me to."

"No. It's not that. It's just..."

"It's my first time, too. Don't worry about it. I'm just as nervous as you are."

"So that girl from To-Oh wasn't lying?"

"No, she wasn't."

"Good. I just figured that if I wasn't the only one of us who had no experience, that you'd think I--"

"But you aren't, and I would never think that."

"Well, can we take it a little slower?"

"Anything for you," she said, leaning down to kiss him.

He slid the skirt of her slip up and placed his hand on her upper thigh.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"I can't help it," he smiled.

"You need to make up your mind."

"You need to take off that slip."

"Was that lust just now?"

"It was whatever you want it to be."

"I know what you want..." she grinned, slipping a finger under the elastic of his boxers.

"Nnh..."

"Too fast?"

"Uh-huh..." he whimpered weakly, shaking terribly at the heat of her hand hovering just above his hip. Her other hand slid up the smooth muscles on his arm and caressed his face, warm with want. His eyes fluttered but never closed.

"You feel more relaxed now?" she whispered in his ear, looming over him.

"-- off," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Please... take the slip off, Aphrodite," He groaned.

She stared into his eyes, sat up and peeled it off. L let out a heavy, lustful sigh, his heart pounding against his ribs. Aphrodite returned to her barely-hoverring position above him. His legs folded up between them.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" she swept the hair in front of his eyes to the side.

He nodded. His hand slipping down off of her thigh to his side, tugging frantically at his boxers.

"I..." he gasped.

She pushed his legs apart and gently began to pull them off, touching all the flesh she could until they pooled around his ankles. He let out another shaky breath.

"I... I want..." he stuttered.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"I want... want... _ohhhhhh_," he moaned as she finally pressed her body against his.

"Tell me what you want, Daddy..."

"You," he whispered, flipping the two of them around, "But first... the blanket," he whispered again, his soft, hot lips moving closer to hers with every word. She tugged at the comforter until it was out from underneath them and draped it over their longing bodies. She felt his hand slip down her side and pull her panties down.

"Lawliet?"

"What did I just..." he grunted, kicking them off of her ankles, "...say?"

"No, that isn't-- do you mind if I scream tonight?" she whispered.

"Anything but... please... scream... as loud as... you can..." he panted, lifting his body up, "You'll have to... forgive me..."

"It's fine."

He looked down and angled himself, "This might hurt."

"Gaaaahh!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's normal..." she winced.

"Let's... try... this again." He pulled out and tried a different, more simple position. His firm sex slid in easily. "Much better?"

"M-- uh-huh."

"Good," he sighed as he leaned over her again. He kissed her deeply, tasting every part of her mouth. Her skinny fingers entwined with his soft, ebony-black hair. He began rocking his hips back and forth, but stopped when she groaned loudly beneath him. "Are you okay?"

"K--keep going... please..." she whispered, her finders clenched in his hair even tighter, eyes closed in extacy.

He started again, and listened to the moans of pleasure escape her lips. He sped up little by little until her eyes snapped open. She gasped, electricity skimming through her veins. Aphrodite leaned up and kissed him, trying so hard to keep her screams in her throat.

"No screams?" L smiled crookedly as she fell back on the pillow. She shook her head. "Well, I might have to speed up then, won't I?"

"Oh god..."

"Louder..."

"Oh god!"

"Louder!"

"_Oh, god!_"

"Again."

"_Lawliet! Oh!_"

"_Hn_... _hah_... say it... again, Aphrodite..._ Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_...."

"L--Lawli-- oh my _god_!"

"Yes... say it again..."

"_Uh... huh... oh... Lawliet..._"

She twisted underneath him, her eyes flickering shut once more. L's stomach tightened. He cried out.

"W--what?" Aphrodite groaned, almost completely out of breath.

"Nothing... Nothing at all," he gasped, pushing in harder.

"Ah.... hah... ow..."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Aahhhhhh...."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"A--Aphrodite..."

"L?'

He quieted down for a few moments so nothing was heard other than the sound of the bed moving. The he let out a soft whimper. Then another, and another. Soon the whimpers grew into tearful moans, then loud, hot, throaty groans of pure pleasure, and finally ground his hips into her as he climaxed, finally quieting down again after emptying himself out. His arms shook. No longer able to support his own weight, he collapsed, his breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry if I... hurt you."

"No, it's okay. I'm okay. Are you alright though? I don't think most guys get so tired so fast."

"I'm... fine," he rolled over to the side.

"Can I get anything for you, baby?"

"No. I want you to stay here for now."

"Why? It's really warm in here."

"I just..."he yawned, curling up slightly. He fell asleep soon after.

Aphrodite sat up, picked her slip up off of the floor, and put it on. She walked to the kitchen and got out some ice cream. She wasn't tired, anyways, why try to go to sleep?

She padded across the black tile floor and dropped the spoon with a loud clang. She sighed and picked it up.

"I told you to stay with me. Why didn't you stay with me?" she heard L whimper.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Why didn't you stay, Aphrodite?"

"I'm sorry."

"Will you lay down with me now?"

"Yeah." She walked over and sat down.

"What kind of ice cream is it? Where did you get it?"

"Grandma thinks of everything. It's strawberry."

"Ooh, can I have some?"

She opened it and fed him a big spoonful. He let it melt in his mouth.

"So, umm... do you want your boxers?"

"Huh?"

"You're still naked."

"So?"

"So, get your ass dressed before I bite you."

"Not now, I'm too tired."

"You _are_ a pervert."

"No, I'm tired."

"Your a tired pervert?"

"Sure."

"Well... _okay _then. Night," she said, getting up to put the ice cream away.

"No," he whined, grabbing her free hand.

"What is it now?"

"More ice cream."

"Do you have a sugar fetish or are you just addicted?"

"I just want ice cream."

She sighed, sat down again, opened the carton, and dug the spoon into it. She held it out infront of him, waiting for him to take it hungrily like the first bite. Unexpectedly, his pink tongue darted around it.

"What the crap are you doing?"

He looked up, slightly embarrassed. His eyes darted between Aphrodite and the ice cream. He ate it quickly, almost taking the spoon with it.

"L?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"But there's nobody here but you and me."

"No, Aphrodite. I absolutely refuse to tell you."

"Whisper it in my ear."

"Fine." He whispered quietly.

"Really? ... You're _that_ flexible? ... Wait, is that even _possible_? ... How did it feel? ... Well, it isn't uncommon at that age. ... Wow, that sounds-- incredibly hot."

"I find it rather digusting."

"That doesn't mean it's not, like, _extremely_sexy. My brother Yasuo isn't _that_flexible, and he's a gymnast."

"It's a filthy and disgusting thing to do, and I resent ever trying it."

"That's not what the ice cream told me."

"Shut up about that."

"Uh, did you just tell me to shut up?"

"I'm sorry. I just..." He sat up and looked at her.

"If it bothers you that badly, we'll stop talking about it. M-kay?"

"Thank you," he leaned over and kissed her lightly. Then she went a little further. Then he did. Soon, she was lying on top of him, the comforter being the only barrier keeping them from starting again.

"Sugar clings to your lips," she smiled.

"Wha--?" he said, eyes half closed.

"You're kisses taste like ice cream."

"Heh."

"I wonder what the rest of you tastes like."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: O_O; ... Weird ending. Okay, for anyone who read this far, congratulations, you get a cookie! L backed it himself, so it's sure to taste good. Sorry this is so late, my friend had to help me with it. And if you're wondering, NO, I will NOT go into details about what he told her because I doubt any of you want to hear what's on my filthy mind. Srysly. Kthanxbai.**_


	32. Wet 'n' Wild

L woke up the next morning, his eyes blurry. He heard the sound of water running. Aphrodite was in the shower.

He sat up and picked his boxers up off of the tile floor and slipped them on. The water stopped. He lie back down and waited for her.

She walked out wrapped in a white towel, her hair clinging to her shoulders. She opened the closet. Amazingly, there were clothes hanging up.

"Hi," he said calmly.

"Oh, dude! You scared the livin' crap outta me!"

"Sorry. How are you?"

"Um... Fine?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute... You're weird."

"I know."

"I'm hungry."

"Me too," he got out of bed and walked over to the closet, "What time is it?"

"One in the afternoon. What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

"Can I get dressed?"

"Not without me."

"Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Go sit on the bed."

"No."

She rolled her eyes and sorted through the dresses. A pink one, a white one, a blue one, a brown one... So on and so forth. She reached for the white one.

"Don't wear that!" L opposed suddenly.

She almost grabbed the brown one, but was swiftly met with a "Nope!"

"Which one do you want me to wear to lunch then?"

"The black one with that big silver belt over there."

"This one?"

"No, the one with the chains and the cross."

"This one?"

"No, the one with the go-go buckle."

"This one?"

"No, the one with the crystals on the stick-out thingy that does up the belt."

"This one?"

"No, the one with _teal_ crystals."

"This one?"

"Yes."

"Finally. Now let me get dressed."

"Okay. I guess I'll go watch TV. Although, I really wouldn't mind watching you dress."

"I would."

"Oh. Okay then. See you in a minute?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

He left the room quietly. The couch was white microfiber with red and black satin throw pillows, and very comfortable in L's opinion. He turned on the television to some random channel and pretended to watch, every so often sighing and adjusting his position until he was completely upside down.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"Huh?" he turned his head to the bedroom door, "Oh, wow."

"So?"

"Um... You pick. You let me choose you're clothes."

"Okay," she grinned.

He sat up as she went back into the bedroom and almost passed out. Blood rush.

"Oh, L. I got your clothes."

"Whoa. Uh... What?"

"Clothes. Do you like them?" She held out his jeans and a short sleeve white shirt.

"They look comfortable."

"Yep. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think they look sexy."

"Aphrodite, you are ridiculous."

"What? They do."

He bowed his head and snickered .

"It's not funny, I'm serious."

"You're strange."

"Put them on," she tossed them, unintentionally smacking him in the face with the jeans.

"Ow," he peered through the crotch. Noticing this, he squealed and threw them on the floor.

"What the--"

"You did that on purpose."

"No I didn't."

"Then tell me why those pants landed how they did."

"Fate."

"Right."

"Your reaction was hysterical, though," she giggled.

"Oh, right, harass me. Sure. It was only one of the most painful memories I've ever had."

"I bet it wasn't painful when you were doing it."

"You know what? Shut up."

"But I was just--"

"Silence!"

"You liked it."

"Oben geschlossen, wenn ich Ihnen zu erklare! Er ist peinlich! Ich mochte jetzt schreien, aber ich werde nicht. Ich bin zu viel eines Mannes."

"In english, please."

"Shut up when I tell you to! It's embarrassing! I want to cry now, but I won't. I'm too much of a man."

"Oh really?"

"I don't know anymore!"

"Did last night scramble your brain or something?"

"I hope not or we're in trouble when we get back to--"

"Focus on _now_ not_ later_. Look, do you want me to dress you?"

"You know we'd never make it to lunch if that were to happen."

"Then get dressed. Oh, yeah. It's like, five o'clock, by the way."

"Could you let me alone so I may have some privacy?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine," He slid his jeans on slowly, looking at Aphrodite through the corner of his eye to make sure she was watching.

"I get a show?"

"Maybe I enjoy dressing myself."

"Among other things."

"Silencio."

"Put the shirt on."

"I am." He picked it up and slid it on, "The most comfortable thing I've worn in the past three days."

"Besides nothing?"

"Quiet, you."

She laughed, "Get your shoes on and let's go."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- At the Restaurant -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I'll have the fillet mingion."

"So will I," Aphrodite smiled at the waitress.

"That'll be right out. Anything to drink?"

"Non-alcoholic champagne," L smiled politely.

The waitress nodded and walked off.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Mystery is key for a perfect relationship."

She giggled, "I have to ask, though. Why non-alcoholic?"

"I had a drinking problem when I was younger. About your age, actually."

"I couldn't have guessed that."

"Yes. At first it wasn't a problem, but Watari noticed an increase, so..." he trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

--

_"I'm fine!"_

_"Lawliet, this is getting out of control. Give me the bottle!"_

_"Damn it, Watari, I'm fine! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"_

_"Because you aren't fine! Now, give me the bottle."_

_"No!"_

_L began to run, but drunkenly tripped over his rain-soaked sneakers, breaking the bottle of vodka._

_"L, look at me."_

_L looked up, tears in his eyes._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I miss her. I miss my mother. I want her back."_

--

"Lawliet?" Aphrodite's voice brought him back to the present.

"Huh? Oh yes. Thank you, ma'am," he smiled as the waitress set the food on the table.

"No problem. You two have a good dinner," she winked walking across the room to refill some glasses for another couple.

"L, honey?"

"Yes Aphrodite, what is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to cry."

"I'm fine."

His knife pierced the meat. He tried to focus on eating. _Don't think about her anymore._

"Lawli-pop?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Lawli-pop."

"Oh my goodness, Aphrodite. You really are something."

"And you're looking fine."

"Will you shut up about my clothes? Your outfit makes me look like a cheapscate."

"You aren't, Lawli-pop."

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you, too."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later that evening, at the beach -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They had gone back to the apartment about an hour ago to change. She wore a black and white striped tube top with matching bottoms. He was wearing teal trunks.

"So who goes first?" L held out the bottle of sunscreen.

"I'll put it on you first. Your skin is really fair, so you might burn faster."

"But you also have a fair complexion."

"We could try and put it on each other."

"That's going to be complicated."

"Well, your complexion is fairer than mine, so you go first."

"Fine."

She squirted some onto his back.

"Gah! Cold!" He exclaimed.

"Oops," she giggled, rubbing it into the skin on his back, shoulders and waist.

"You're good at this."

"Thanks. My brothers make me do it every summer."

"All of them?"

"No, just their backs."

"No, I meant all of your brothers."

"Oh! No, Adonis has JoJo do it. The other girls refuse, so..."

"I get it."

"Good, I couldn't think of what I was going to say."

"It happens to the best of us."

"Not you."

"It's happened before. Or, well, I got tongue tied."

"When?"

"When I first saw you... Okay to tell you the truth, I had only seen your last name so I thought you were going to be a man. You entered and... I felt like an idiot. I had a whole speech prepared for a guy, and suddenly I have to talk to a girl. I obviously had nothing to say."

"So that's why you stopped and looked at me?"

"Yes."

"That's... actually kind of funny," she smirked, "Okay, your back is done. Want me to do the front?"

"I don't mind, do whatever you like."

"Okay, lie down then."

"I knew it."

She put the sunscreen on her hands and began rubbing it all over him.

"Okay, let me do you," he said, sitting up as she finished.

"On a public beach? Well, I don't know--"

"That isn't what I meant!" he laughed, "I meant 'let me put sunscreen on you', not that other thing."

"Oh, sure."

She handed him the bottle and sat between his legs, although, it was difficult. You know, with how he sits and all.

He rubbed a fair amount in between his hands before rubbing it on her shoulders.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this."

"Think so?"

"Yeah. If you weren't as smart as you are, you could give massages for a living."

"No, I always wanted to be a fireman when I was little."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I just can't see you with a big red helmet and a big hose. And suspenders."

"What?" He asked at her sudden change of tone.

"That sounded sexy for a second there."

"Are you into role play?"

"As much as you're into bondage," she said sarcastically, not expecting his reply.

"Actually, It's hot if you do it right."

"Dude?"

"Yes. Turn over."

She turned over, "You are _still_my pervy panda."

"Humans aren't really subject to mental change, especially in the time window you and I have had together."

"No comment."

"Did I confuse you with my sudden use of big words."

"Yeah, I think I've developed a slight case of hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia."

"You've lost me."

"Fear of long words."

"And the word for that just so happens to be--"

"A long word. Yes, I know, it's very ironic."

He laughed and stood up. L offered his hand to her and helped her up. The sun still had a good couple hours before it went down.

They walked down to the translucent blue water. Aphrodite stepped in and walked util she was up to her shoulders in water. However, Lawliet hesitated.

"What's wrong?" she shouted.

"I haven't been swimming in a while."

"How long?"

"Six years."

"Aww, co'mmon! Just walk out this far."

"I don't know. It's up pretty far on you."

"You're taller than me. Come on."

He stepped out, closed his eyes, and walked until something stopped him. It was her hand.

"Not so bad?"

He opened his eyes. The water was three or four inches from his shoulders.

"I guess not."

"If you're scared just hold onto me."

Aphrodite jolted when one of his hands shot around her back and grabbed the other side of her waist.

"That was unexpected."

"Didn't you think there was a reason I hadn't swam in six years?"

"Because you were too busy?"

"No. Because Nate almost drowned once."

"Your family has a history of bad luck, doesn't it?"

"You could say that."

She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey, watch this," she said going under water.

"Don't do that," he whispered.

She swam around him a couple times, burst up for air and dove back down.

"Aphrodite."

She went down until she could touch the ocean floor and pulled on his ankle, bringing him underwater.

They exploded out of the water, L gasping for air, Aphrodite giggling.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me!?"

"No, I'm _trying_ to get you to relax."

"I could have drowned!"

"But you didn't."

"But I _could have_!"

"But you _didn't_."

"Fine. Fine. I'm fine."

"Yes you are, Lawli-pop."

"Oh, god."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- That Evening (Ten O'clock, PM) -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite pulled L along the beach.

"Hey look over there," he huffed.

"Where?"

"That woman is selling flowers."

"Wow, those are pretty."

She tripped up to the kiosk covered in hibiscus flowers.

"I like the white one."

"How much?"

The woman smiled, "Three dollars."

He handed her the money and grabbed it.

"Come here, Aphrodite," he grinned.

"What?"

He took a strand of her hair and swiftly braided it into her hair.

"Pretty," he smiled.

"You're so nice," she kissed him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --

_**A/N: I know, this was really lame. I mean REALLY lame. If you made it to this point, once again, you get a cookie. Review!**_


	33. Utah Likes L!

L and Aphrodite stood in line to board the first class section of the plane. Of course, it was about three o'clock in the morning, and the both of them couldn't wait to pass out on the cushiony seats.

"Can't we just go to the hotel?"

"No. We're almost on the plane, just wait."

"But I'm so tired," L yawned, "You really wore me out today."

"It's weird being tired for you, isn't it?"

"No, but I haven't been _this _tired since I was seven."

"What happened when you were seven, dare I ask?"

"The year I became a detective, _and_ increasing nightmares forced me to become an insomniac."

"Sucks."

"Yep."

"Here," Aphrodite handed a woman their tickets and walked down the hall.

"Do we get a hotel when we arrive in Utah?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"We'll be in the US at about seven AM. You think you can last all day on four hours of sleep?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll take a shower."

"We can both take a shower when we get there."

"At the same time?!" He perked up a bit.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"I'm serious," he pouted.

"You're sick."

"Yes I am. Do you have a tissue?"

"Oh my god, a joke! It's a miracle!"

"No, coffee would be a miracle right now."

"I second that notion."

"You think they'll have any on the plane?"

"Maybe iced coffee."

"Hopefully in vanilla, because that stuff tastes disgusting if it isn't."

"Really? I prefer mocha."

"Gross."

The same flight attendant from their flight to London led them to their seat.

"You two look familiar." She said, making sure they both had their seat belts on.

"As do you, Levi."

"It's you! That guy and that stupid chick who thinks I read Cosmo!"

"You smell like gravy," Aphrodite scrunched up her face.

The flight attendant immediately gave a self conscious cough.

"Enjoy your flight," she said quietly, scuffling away to the front of the plane.

"That wasn't very nice," L sighed bending his knees up.

"Maybe she'll leave us alone, though."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- SLC Delta Airport -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They sat outside of the airport waiting for transportation. Apparently, Watari had gotten a friend of his to pick them up and drive them to their hotel. It was about nine in the morning.

"So bored," Aphrodite sighed.

"Kiss?"

"What?"

"Kiss?"

"Okay," she leaned up and kissed him.

_Honk, honk!_

Aphrodite tried to pull away to see who it was.

"No," L whined, "I need more."

"I think... our ride... is here," she said in between kisses.

"Oh."

They both turned around. A black Rolls-Royce Phantom awaited them.

They stepped into the vehicle and sat down.

"So how is it going, Lawliet?" a familiar voice with a thick british accent came from the front of the car.

"Fine," he replied politely.

"Do you remember me?"

"You're voice sounds familiar, but I cannot seem to remember."

"Nurse Black Widdow? You rember her, then?"

"Yes she was my nurse and one of my only friends at the orphanage."

"Well, I'm glad to know I was a friend."

L smiled and kissed Aphrodite on the forehead.

"And who might you be?"

"Aphrodite F-- I mean, Lawliet."

"Lucky girl. This young man was quite the heart throb at the Whammy House. Many of the ladies there are surely jealous. I must ask, though. Why Lagoon? There are so many better places the World's Greatest Detective would rather go on his honey moon."

"Actually, I chose where we go today," Aphrodite replied, a bit put off by the woman's snarky behaviour.

"Oh. I see. Well, whatever. You're here. The "Trax" Train will be at the station at noon. To get in, you must show the ticket holder these," She handed the both of them cards with **Legal L Supporter** printed across the top.

"Why do we need these, pray-tel?" Aphrodite sighed.

"Apparently, Claudette Worthington paid them enough money to hold a special event for "L Supporters" in Utah there."

"Grandma thinks of everything?" L looked over at Aphrodite.

"Apparently. So no Kira supporters."

"Oh, yay," L rolled his eyes and put both of thier cards in his pocket.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the hotel room -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Shower time!" L busted through the door like a maniac on crack, a big grin spread across his face.

"Not at the same time."

"Yes at the same time."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Come on, you know your body's _begging_ for it."

"I'm not even gonna tell you how _retarded_ that sounded."

"Please! I'm _begging_ you!"

"No."

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_!"

"I'm not falling for that."

"Yes you are. _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_!!!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_!!!"

"Well, see ya. I gotta take a shower."

"No," he pouted, folding his arms on top of his knees as he crouched on the bed.

"Yes."

"Fine, but you _will_ regret this."

"You don't scare me."

"Damn it."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite stepped out of the bathroom to see L washing his hair in the sink.

"So that's why the water got cold towards the end."

"I got impatient," he said trying to reach the shampoo, "Hey can you help me out?"

"Yeah.... let me get that cup, I'll be right back."

After about dour minutes, L called out to her, "Hurry, it's gonna dry."

"I'm getting dressed!"

"Well hurry!"

"I am!" She walked around the corner in a skin-tight, neon green t-shirt and light blue jeans, "Kay, turn the water on."

He twisted the knobs with ease and hear her fill the paper cup with the water.

"Hold your breath and shut your eyes," she warned.

The water rushed down the underside of his thick, raven-black hair, instantly washing the soapy substance away.

"Here, I'll get a towel," Aphrodite smiled as the walked into the bathroom to fetch a plush, white towel. She pushed up against him and tried to put it on top of his mane, sooner or later forcing him to press his hips against the counter.

"Ugh!" he grunted as she pushed in farther, streching to reach.

"Sorry... there we go."

"There had to be an easier way to do that."

"I know. But I wanted to see how much you like that."

"Whatever. Help me out."

She grabbed his face and led him to the bed.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow."

"Shut up, L."

"You're de-facing me."

"Oh my god, another joke. Hardy-har-har." She rubbed the towel back and forth over his hair.

"Ow."

"Sorry. Shake, boy."

L shook his head. Amazingly, his hair went back into place.

"Now speak!" she teased.

He smirked, "Woof."

"Good boy!" She smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead. He leaned in and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"If you are."

"Hop on then."

"What?"

"Get on my shoulders. It'll be fun."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- On the bus -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I can see the fariswheel!"

"Oh, wow! That's tall!"

"Ugh, Japanese tourists," someone grumbled, pointing out their obvious accents.

"What was that buddy?" Aphrodite growled.

"I'm trying to get to work."

"What's your name?"

"Noland. Why do you want to know? And anyways, why did you dye your hair such a _stupid_ color?"

"Well, sir, I believe you just made a very racist comment about my husband and I."

"Him? He's ugly. Why are you two here bugging us good old Americans, anyways?"

"We're here for the L Supporter Convention at Lagoon."

"That Kira business is bullshit. Wonder what's causing it."

"Hey... Aphrodite? Do you want to move to a different seat, honey?"

"Sure."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- At Lagoon -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What ride do you want to go on first?"

"How about the spider?"

"Serious?"

"Serious."

"You know which one that is?"

"Well, no."

Aphrodite pointed to the twisty purple track near the entrance.

"Holy--"

"Still wanna go on?"

"Uh......I--I--I--" He stuttered.

"I'll hold your hand. Come on, let's go!"

Two girls walked pass them.

"We're never going to find someone to go on the spider with us," the tall, thin, redhead sighed.

"Yes we are, Angel. Be patient."

"I can't believe our boyfriends supported Kira."

"So gay."

"I know.

"Hey, we'll go!" Aphrodite waved.

"Aph?"

"What's up Angel! Marie?"

"Okay, I guess. Our dweebo boyfriend's dumped us for coming here."

"Sucks."

"Yep."

"So who's the guy with the rockin' hair?" Angel grinned.

"My new hubby."

"Lucky."

"I know."

"Love the hair--"

"Lawliet."

"Dude, dude. Love your name," Marie smiled.

"Um, thanks," He blushed a little.

"He likes it when girls talk to him."

"I can see that."

"Let's get in line before it gets too long."

--

L sat down in the left seat in the backwards part of the cart and pulled the restraint as tight as it could go.

"Dude, that guy's lucky," A mop-headed blonde guy whispered to his friend with grayish-red hair, "he's got three hot girl's hanging out with him."

_Welcome to Lagoon here in Farmington, Utah. Keep your hands, feet, eyes, nose and ears inside the coaster at all times._

Angel and Marie busted out laughing, aphrodite giggled, and L smiled nervously, clenching his hands around the restraint until his knuckles turned white.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you okay?" Marie turned to face him as the cart climbed the hill.

"Oh yeah, I'm great!" He laughed nervously.

The cart shot down the angled hill and around to the next, where it began spinning. The girls squealed in delight as the cart turned until they were completely sideways. After being jerked around quite a few more times, they were back to where they started. L still had his death grip on the bar.

"Dude? You okay?" Angel helped him out of the cart.

"I've never been on a roller coaster before." He mumbled to himself, scared out of his wits.

"Come on, I know a slower one we can go on. It looks scarier, but it's pretty slow," Aphrodite led the three of them to the 'Bat'.

--

Aphrodite sat down in the inner seat. L was close to hyperventilating as the attendant pulled the shoulder restraint over his head. They started forward.

"This is going to get a little tilty," she warned.

"I know," he whispered.

They wound their way around the tracks twists and turns. It was a relaxing difference to L.

When they stopped he was grinning.

"What're you so smiley about?" a slightly frightened Marie growled.

"That was fun!" Angel squealed.

"What's next?" L turned to Aphrodite.

"Space scrambler?"

"Sounds good to me," Marie sighed.

--

It was sunset. L and Aphrodite were on the ferriswheel with the two younger girls. Of course, the ride had been stopped while they were at the top.

L looked over at her and leaned in, being swiftly met with her kiss.

"_Ooooooh_," Angel giggled.

Just as he deepened the kiss, the ride began moving again, so he unwillingly pulled away.

"Where do you wanna go after this?"

"Home," he whispered, "But first, gift shop. Now."

They walked to the biggest gift shop they could find. Like the other stores and restaurants, there was a sign in the window declaring **Everything Free**. The girls skidded excitedly to the clothes, L looked at the candy, Aphrodite just looked around. Marie jolted over to her side.

"Omigosh! Check this hat out! It's the right font and everything!" She held up identical maroon and white hats with _the_ L stitched onto it.

"Lawliet, come here," she smiled, snatching the white one out of her friend's hand.

He walked over, arms full of candy and one or two bottles of pop, "Yes?"

"You like?"

"I like."

"You want?"

"Put it on the pile."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- At the Hotel -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

L threw down the metallic plastic bag and stripped of everything but his boxers.

"Oh, sexy."

"I'm dying," he sighed.

"I find the temp--"

"I want you so bad."

"Oh."

"Lay down by me."

"Um... okay."

She walked over and sat down on the edge, hesitated, and lie down.

"Kiss me."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Sorry this is so late. I had trouble explaining the rides and I got block a couple times. The next two chapters will be up soon I SWEAR! And yes the end is rushed. I'm SO sorry.**_

_**Interesting facts:**_

_**Noland was based on my grandpa. That's extremely sad. The thing with Aph's hair and L: being Ugly are things he actually said too, damn him.**_

_**Angel and Marie are based on my two bestest friends in the whole world.**_

_**Mop-headed blond guy - My cousin**_

_**Red-gray hair dude- Guy I like**_

_**The speech at the Spider was based on one I've actually heard and .... THE HATS ARE REAL! Sadly, I don't have one. **_

_**Forget cookies, you guys get a whole cake! **_


	34. Insert Clever Relevent Chapter Name Here

_Light's face split into a grin. A cold grin. His eyes shone in the dark room. L's corpse lie on the floor. The blood had stopped oozing out of his wounds just minutes ago. His charcoal eyes frozen open in terror, mouth open slightly. He looked as if he were still in pain._

_The laughter echoed off of the black walls, sending a chilling jolt through her body. No. Her soul. She wanted so badly to rush to L's side. To hold him before his body grew death cold. Maybe she could save him... No, it was too late. _

_Light advanced. But stopped when he reached L. From nowhere he picked up a can of gasoline and a book of matches. He doused the cadaver and lit a match. 'Bye-bye.'_

--

Aphrodite sat up, gasping for breath. Something...? She brushed the side of her face. She had been crying.

Frantically, she looked around. He was gone.

"Ryuu-- Lawliet?!" She jumped out of the bed and put on her clothes, not bothering with the zippers. She ran through the entire hotel room, not finding him anywhere.

She curled up on the side of the bed and whimpered. The door creaked open and shut. She wedged herself closer to the head of the bed and buried her face in her hands.

She shook with fear. She didn't notice someone sitting on the bed. Looking over at her.

"Aphrodite?"

She looked up into L's eyes.

"What are you doing there?"

"L!" She jumped up and hugged him so hard that he fell backwards.

"What's wrong?"

"Light... he..." She wasn't crying, but it sounded like it, "I was so afraid."

"It's okay."

She leaned into him and tried her hardest to relax. She noticed him rocking softly back and forth. She smiled and looked up at him. He looked down at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

Aphrodite sat up and turned on the television.

"I went shopping."

"Oh. That's fine."

He pulled half a quart of rocky road ice cream out of a plastic bag.

"Do we have spoons?"

"On that tray."

He stood up, walked over the dresser, grabbed the spoons, and sat back down.

"Just promise me you won't start making out with it this time."

"Ha ha. Wanna bite?"

"Sure."

He handed her one of the spoons and dug into the ice cream with his.

"Why are you watchng animal planet? During a documentary on mating rituals, no less?"

"Io'no."

"You don't know? Or are you sending me _signals_?" He scooted closer to her and leaned in.

"Dude, you got some last night."

"But it's our honeymoon," he snuggled up to her.

"But it's painful."

"How is it painful?"

"You move too fast."

"No I don't." He tugged playfully on one of her bealtloops.

"Don't do that."

His fingers slipped under her shirt.

"Your skin is so soft."

"Stop."

"But-- but--" He put on a pouty face and made his eyes glimmer, which was very unconvincing, but so very irresistible.

"Don't."

"-- But-- but--"

"Stop it."

"I-- I love you."

"I love you, too, now get your sticky hands off of me."

"I love you so much."

"Quit trying to pull this, I swear I will kick your ass."

" 'kay, just tie me up first."

"Pervert."

"_You know you want to_."

"Oh no I do-on't."

"_I'm gonna lick you_."

"I'm gonna _kick_ you in the _nads_."

"You wouldn't."

"Yup."

"Liar. I know you. You wouldn't do it if your life depended on it."

"How do you know?"

"I... can read you... like a book." He crawled on top of her and smiled.

"I think you shouldn't get so worked up when you aren't going to get any."

"Well, we don't have to go all the way."

"You know, when Watari's around, you seem to have less of a sexual apatite. But right now... Wait. Are you trying to film porno?"

"No. But a camera would be interesting to bring into play."

"Shut up."

"Come on, just, please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we have ice cream."

"That doesn't make any-- Oh, eww!"

"Dirty right?"

"Like big-sticky-chocolatey-mess dirty, then yes."

"Then we could take a shower."

"Let me guess, together?"

"You got it!"

"No."

"But-- Why not?"

"I'm not doing it twice in the middle of the day."

"But tonight we're gonna be in a house full of kids."

"True."

"So yes?"

"No."

"No?" he whimpered in such a cute tone it was hard to believe it was coming from him in particular.

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"No."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"What is your final answer?"

"How about: Are you gonna sit there a quote game shows, or are you ready to get dirty?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the Shower (I don't trust myself writing another 'scene') -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You missed some," L said.

"Where?"

"On your back."

"Hmm," She looked over her shoulder, "You're right. How the frick did it get there?"

"Don't ask me."

"You're the World's Greatest Detective, you should know."

"I have no clue whatsoever."

"Well then _deduce _how I got the firggin' ice cream on my back, or I'm brushing your hair."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ow. Ow. Ow! Stop it, that pulls, damn it!"

"Well, we're almost out of detangler, and there's enough lint to make a floor-length sweater with matching gloves, hat, scarf, and socks."

"No need to-- ow-- over exaggerate."

"Heh-- Oh my god, what is that?"

"What is what? Ow."

"Is that a-- Did you know you have a pinky ring in your hair?"

"When did I-- Oh! Ow. It must have gotten tangled up three years ago at my last birthday party at T.W.H."

"Three years? You haven't brushed your hair in three years?!"

"No. Ow."

"That's messed up."

"Ow."

"Don't worry, almost done."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That was faster then I expected. Ow."

"I have a question though."

"Yes?"

"Why is your hair _always_ soft?"

"Another thing I can't answer."

"So you aren't perfect."

"No, but I'm the best."

"You know, the people in the hotel are going to be mad when they see chocolate ice cream all over the place."

"That reminds me. When is our flight?"

"In an hour or so."

"Okay," he leaned back and looked at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So... are you done? My head hurts."

"I guess so."

He stood up and shook his head.

"How does your hair do that?"

"It's been like that for so long, so I guess it likes it's position. Wait. I sound like a lunatic. Hair can't feel," he laughed at himself.

"Your hair is shiny."

"Light-kun would be proud."

The stared at each other for a full minute before busting out laughing. Not regular laughter, really, because Aphrodite's giggling was actually quite unsettling.

"Okay," his face went blank, "Your creeping me out."

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha-gasp-hahahahahahehehehehehehehahahaha-giggle-bwahahahahahahahahaha-gasp-hehehehehahahaha!"

"Aphrodite!"

"Hehaha-- What?"

"A small part of me died on the inside because you have the most frightening laugh I have ever personally heard."

"Moo."

"I'm not having a cow, so don't try to pull that joke on me."

"I'm not, I just wanted to say moo. Is that so bad?"

He stared blankly at her for several minutes.

"Lollipop, lollipop, ooh lolli lolli lolipop! -pop!- Badoomdoomdoomdoom. Call my baby 'Lawlipop'. Tell you why: His kiss is sweeter than apple pie--"

"No."

"L is for the way you look at me--"

"So help me, I'll--"

"Take you to the candy shop. I'll let you lick the lollipop--"

"Oh, dear lord."

"Oh my love, I know you are my candy man. And, oh my love, you word is my command--"

"I command you to shut up."

"You belong to me... My Snow White Queen. There's nowhere to--"

"So now I'm the woman?"

"I never said that."

"Whatever. "

"How about we head to the air port. Black Widow might be waiting for us in the parking lot."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the Parking Lot -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Where the hell have you two been?! I've been waiting since eight o'clock!"

"Well excuse us for being us."

"You know what, you little brat?! You do not deserve this fine young man as much as I do, so if I were you, I'd hold my tounge!"

"Well look who's talking!"

"I'd smack you right now if it weren't for the fact that _I_wasn't raised in a hostile environment!"

"What are you trying to say?!"

"Oh, please, you've probably had so many foster parents that you don't even remember you real ones!"

"That's a lie!"

"Like your love for Lawliet?" Black Widow growled.

"What are you saying?" Aphrodite growled back in defense.

"You will never love him as much as I did... As much as I always have and will!"

"Cassandra..." L whispered.

Black Widow grabbed Aphrodite by the wrists and pulled her forward.

"Cassandra!" He snapped.

She looked at him, then back at Aphrodite. She shoved the younger woman towards her husband and stompe to the front of the car.

"Get in the damn car," she sighed.

"Cassie, wait--"

"Don't call me that! Now get in the damn car!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- On the Airplane -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Levi the gravy scented stewardess walked towards them.

"Why is she on every flight we go on?"

"Destiny?"

"More like fate."

"Hello, and thank you for-- Oh. It's you two again."

"Hey... Levi."

"Okay, missy, if you start harassing me, I will speak to the security guard and have the plane landed."

"I don't feel like arguing today. Don't worry."

"Oh. Okay then. Well... enjoy your flight!"

"Yeah, yeah."

L and Aphrodite strapped themselves in.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well-- no."

"What's wrong?"

"Black Widow said something..."

"What did she say?"

"You didn't hear her? She... loves you."

"But _I_ don't love _her_. I love you. And I always will," he grabbed her hand.

"I love you too. "

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- The Wammy House -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mello paced the room, gnawing on his eighth bar of chocolate that day. Near sat on the couch next to Matt, who was, of course, playing on his gameboy, with two sock puppets with miss-matched button eyes and crooked maker-drawn smiles.

"When are they gonna be here, Mels?" Matt sighed, "Damn it, I died."

"Don't ask me, idiot."

"In approximately 72.5 minutes," Near sighed.

"Shut up, Nancy Drew."

"At least Nancy Drew was a detective."

"Burn," Matt grinned.

"Shut up, Matt!"

"Damn it, I died again."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No I'm not, to tell the truth."

"You two are immature."

"Says the one playing with toys."

"Silence, woman."

"I'm a dude!!!"

"Prove it."

"No!"

"Alright, ma'am, no need to fuss."

Mello threw his hands up in the air and screamed, "You know I'm a guy, so quit teasing me!"

"Meow."

"WTF?" Matt grumbled, "God damn it."

"What is it now?" Mello sighed.

"I died again."

"I live with a bunch of psychopaths."

Someone knocked on the door. Matt surprisingly jumped up and ran to answer it.

"Wow."

"I know, Mello. I'm frightened, too."

--

Matt opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. How 'bout you, Aph?"

"Meh."

"Understandable."

"Si."

"And you, L?"

"I'm alright."

"Yeah... um... Roger needs to talk to you two before you get settled in. And Ms. Worthington brought the cat and you guys' stuff over at, like, eleven o'clock last night."

"Thanks."

"No Prob."

"Cool."

"Okay, then," L walked in, dragging Aphrodite behind him by the wrist. She tumbled up the staircase to the open office door at the top.

"Roger?"

"Come in."

"Yes, Mommy," Aphrodite snickered.

"Ms. Fujikawa, we do not tolerate that kind of behavior here."

"Was he talking to me?"

"You know very well I was talking to you."

"But you didn't even call me the right name. I mean, you were at the wedding."

"Silence."

"I kill you?"

"Aphrodite, please don't."

Roger pinched the bridge of his nose, "You two know you can't commit adultry while you're here."

"No fornification? Aww man."

"Please be quiet, Aphrodite."

"You."

"Aphrodite, please," L hissed.

"Actually, go back down stairs. L can tell you what I'm going to tell him."

"M'kay. Hey, babe," she nudged L's elbow.

"Huh?"

She pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and diliberately shoved her tounge into his mouth just to piss Roger off.

"Mmmph! Mhmmmm!" L's muffled screams came to a sudden stop when he caught on, "Mmmm....... Mmmmm. Oh. Oh! Mmmm! Ohhhh!"

"Leave now!"

"Fine."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Downstairs -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Roger sent you down here, didn't he?"

"Oh hey, Near! Where are the other two?"

"The gymnasium."

"I see," she walked over and sat down by him.

"Has he told you yet?"

"Has who told me what?"

"Has L told you where you're going?"

"No."

"To our family's grave site. The day you're going is the eleventh anniversary of when they were murdered."

"Why would he take me there?"

"He would have left Japan to go see them."

"I see."

"I hope you're prepared for it."

"For what?"

"Once he kneels down on his mother's grave, he's going to break down."

"I'm not worried. I've seen him cry."

Near picked up a Transformer toy and started turning it back into a car.

"Not like he's going to. His heart's going to shatter. I-- I used to go with him until about four years ago. That was one of the worst times he's ever had. He'd just solved a case where a little girl had been orphaned at five years old. Just like he was. He was so empathetic for this little German girl. He wailed and wailed. I-- I had never seen him like this. He-- he couldn't stop crying. He sat there and cried for three hours. I was absolutely terrified and I suddenly felt my heart brake as well. I couldn't-- couldn't stand it! I sat there and cried! I had always tried to be strong and show him that it would pass, but I-- I," he accidentally snapped the head of the toy off in a mixture of guilt, pain, and self-hatred, "I couldn't stop! I tried so hard, but the tears wouldn't quit coming. The next year, when I told him I wasn't going with him, he looked so forlorn. I've always despised myself for that, but I could never face that again. Never again."

Aphrodite stared at him in shock. This was not the quiet young man she had met at her wedding reception. This was a totally different person, pouring his emotions out to her. He suddenly curled up and put his head in her lap.

"Aphrodite? Near?" L said from behind the two of them.

"Oh, hi, baby."

Near shot up and wiped the wetness of his face, hoping L wouldn't see.

"Are you okay, Nate?"

"I'm fine, L. Just fine," he faked a smile.

"Don't pull that crap on me."

"Shut up, you aren't my dad!"

"That's a good thing! Your 'dad' murdered our family!"

"Boys! Men! Whatever the hell you two are! Knock it off!" Aphrodite snapped.

"Uhh...." L looked around.

"I apologize," Near stood up, bowed, and walked down a hall.

"L, come here," she sighed.

"Yes."

"Let me talk to you for a moment."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I love you so very, very much. I hope you can tell me everything."

"I can try, but there are things best left unspoken between us."

"Like what?"

"Like... I don't know how to say this."

Mello strutted out from another hall and handed them a peice of paper.

_Come to the gym/auditorium. ~Matt_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Gym -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The light's flashed on. and a shorter version of L walked out on stage.

"Okay, this is dedicated to the totally awesome chick with the purple hair in the front row that was lucky enough to catch the eye of a very special man. So I'm gonna sing a comedy hit 'The Man Song'."

"Oh dear god," Aphrodite smirked.

"What?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"I don't take no crap from anybody ... else but you.  
I wear the pants around here...when I'm finished with your laundry.  
'Cause I'm a guy you don't want to fight ... when I say "jump" you say, "Yeah, right."  
I'm the man of this house ... until you get home.

What I say goes around here ... right out the window.  
And I don't want to hear a lot of whining ... so I'll shut up.  
The sooner you learn who's boss around here ... the sooner you can give me my orders, dear?  
'Cause I am the head honcho around here ... _but it's all in my head.  
_  
And I can have sex anytime ... that you want.  
'Cause I'm a man who has needs ... but they're not that important.  
And don't expect any flowers from me ... because if I'm not mistaken you prefer jewelry?  
I'm the king of my castle ... _when you're not around._

And I'll drink and watch sports whenever I want ... to get into trouble.  
And I'll come home when I'm good and ready ... to sleep on the couch.  
Because a man's got to do what a man's got to do ... and I'm going to do what you tell me to.  
Because I'm top dog around here ... but I've been _neutered_!"

"I'm mortified," L smiled as Matt threw the wig at him.

"Then my work here is done. Aph, you wanna sing?"

"Sure."

"Waddaya want?"

"Anything 'Ev' if you know what I mean."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

--

"Is this real enough for you?  
You were so confused...  
Now that you've decided to stay,  
We'll remain together.

You can't abandon me...  
You belong to me.

Breathe in and take my life in you.  
No longer myself, only you.  
There's no escaping me, my love.  
Surrender.

Darling, there's no sense in running,  
You know I will find you.  
Everything is perfect now.  
We can live forever.

You can't abandon me...  
You belong to me.

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself, only you.  
There's no escaping me, my love.  
Surrender.

Hands up slowly...  
Give into me...

Breathe in and take my life in you.  
No longer myself, only you.  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender... surrender... surrender... surrender.

You will surrender to me.  
There's no escaping from me.  
I know you want her to be...  
You must surrender to me."  
L stared up at her in awe. He had never hear her sing. It seemed the whole teen-filled room was silent for hours until they all cheered.

"You gonna sing?"

"Why?"

"Because you'd be good at it."

"No, I won't."

"Just try."

"No."

--

"Feels like the weight of the world."

"Like God in heaven gave me a turn."

"Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?"

"Free-fall, free-fall, all through life..."

"If you love me, then let go of me!  
I won't be held down by who I used to be."

"She's nothing to me."

"Feels like the weight of the world."

"Like all my screaming has gone unheard."

"And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?"

"Free-fall, free-fall, all through life..."

"If you love me, then let go of me!  
I won't be held down by who I used to be."

"If you love me, then let go of me!  
I won't be held down by who I was!"

"If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I used to be..."

The room cheered immediately. They smiled at each other.

"Okay kids," L spoke into his mike, "bed time!"

"Awww..."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- --

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long. ... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! I got stumped. Again. :P**_

_**The Man Song - Sean Morey**_

_**Snow White Queen, Weight Of The World and Surrender - Evanescence**_

**_LOVE - Nat King Cole_**

**_Lollipop - ???_**

**_Candyman - Aqua_**

**_Candy Shop - ???_**

_**I do not intend to take credit, these musical artists and geniuses did to well. I can hardly write a decent poem.**_

_**And I don't own Death Note. **_


	35. We're Still Strangers, Aren't We?

L and Aphrodite walked down the cool cement hallway, L with his mask the secretary had handed both of them. Aphrodite threw hers down to the floor in anger.

"What's wrong?" L's voice was muffled.

"He doesn't deserve this," she growled. For a moment she seemed angry at him, but then her eyes returned to the floor.

They continued for the next ten minutes in a thick silence. Then he heard it. At first it sounded as if a man were crying, but no. It was not a man at all. It was a monster.

Beyond sat in the cell, or rather, the far left corner of the cell. His hair had grown down past his eyes, but the ominous red glow was visible. His laughter grew louder.

"I'm still here, waiting for you to love me as I am. Am I not good enough for you? Can't you see me trying? Can't you hear me crying? I need to die. Don't let me die. Suicide. Save me. Didn't you ever love me?" He belted out. Nobody had ever said Beyond wasn't talented. He wrote many poems and stories when he was younger that L had read a week after he'd run away.

He laughed extremely loud, then suddenly sobbed, "Go ahead and blame me, Lawliet, I don't care. I'd rather die then let you boast my defeat all over again. Go on and shoot me. _I need to die. _I'm a pest. Nothing but a petty murderer who failed to both defeat or earn love or some sort of respect from you. I deserve it."

"Beyond," Aphrodite whispered.

"It wasn't enough for you, wasn't it, L?" he crawled over and stood up, wrapping his hands tightly around the cast iron bars.

"Beyond," another low growl.

"I wasn't good enough? Why did you destroy my life!? Why didn't you sentence me to _death_? Why am I still here?!"

"Beyond!"

"Kill me, damnit! I've been here long enough! Give me my death! You owe me that much! _Please_.... _Kill me_...."

"_Beyond Birthday, in the name of my creator, you will turn and face me at this moment_!"

"What the hell do you--Get away from me! I know I fucked up, but-- but _they can't do this to me_!"

"Aphrodite? What's going on?"

"He knows what I am."

"I don't--" Beyond sunk to the floor and cried.

"Pull yourself together and stand up."

"_No_!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Aphrodite pulled a key out of her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" L looked at her through the tinted plastic on his helmet.

"I got a guard to give it to me," She placed it in the lock and turned it, stepping in.

"You stay away from me!" he backed away towards what was meant to be his bed.

Aphrodite sighed and walked towards him. He hid his face from her. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He immediately froze. L stood in the door way as B's hands began to tremble, rising to pull her away from him.

"No," he whispered, pushing on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt you," She looked at him and stood up. He soon followed her actions.

"L, honey, are you going to remove your mask?"

"What?"

"You heard me, _take it off_," Aphrodite's voice echoed lightly off of the dull, gray cement of the walls, creating an eerie vibe throughout the room.

He slipped it off an stared in surprise at Beyond. He had grown at least half a foot in the past year, making him only half an inch or so shorter than the 5' 7 1/2" Aphrodite. L took a step forward, hesitated and finished walking up to the twenty-one-year-old criminal.

Suddenly, the red glow disappeared from beneath Beyond's thick bangs. The tension was thick. No movement, no noise. Everyone was holding their breath it seemed.

The movement of Beyond's hand to sweep hair away from one of his pale, tea-green eyes. He'd developed actual bags under his eyes, no longer the thick, dark eyeliner he had used when he had stolen the great detective's sunlight for so long, his dark brown hair was almost bistre in color. He apparently hadn't eaten much since he was brought to the asylum, so he was very thin. Actually, he'd always been thin, but now his skin looked as if it were stretched tightly against his bones, especially his collar bone, which was more pronounced that it had been last they met.

His skin was liquid-paper white due to lack of sunshine. _The eyes were the same._The shingami eyes, to be exact. They must have looked eerie when visible. The thought of the demonic vision his ex-successor possessed sent shivers down L's spine.

Neither of them will ever know how long they held that painful gaze until Beyond knelt down and pressed his lips to L's hands, fearing it was the wrong time to ask forgiveness, that somehow the painful silence was a necessity.

However, L disagreed._ Quiet_. Silence. _Death_. Alone. _Afraid_. Fragile. _Helpless_. Weak. _November 5, 1986._

"No," L pulled his hand away, looking over to his shoulder. He felt a cold hand at the side of his face. Thinking it was Aphrodite, he turned his head willingly, only to discover Beyond's melancholy gaze meet his.

"I'm sorry."

Somehow the words weren't enough for either of them. L's eyes widened. He pulled B's hand away from his face. Beyond looked down and took a step forward. L took a step back.

Beyond sobbed again and walked towards his bed.

L stared blankly. Did not move. Did not breathe. Eyes frozen open.

Aphrodite sighed and sat on the floor, her hair cascading around her face. She whispered something. Suddenly, it felt as if the tension were magically lifted by some unknown force.

"Beyond. Lawliet."

"Just kill me..." Beyond whispered, "I don't deserve to live. _Please_. Kill me."

"Don't say that, B. Please. Don't say that," L's voice tremored. He still made no movement in the direction of the door or the bed.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I did you a favor."

"How is _this_ doing me a favor?"

"Being my isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"It's gotta be better then being locked in in a crazy-package."

"No. It's not."

"Yeah. _Right_."

"Well, not by much."

"Yeah, I bet. Nobody talks to me here. I get fed, _sure_, but that doesn't mean I'm not alone."

"Yes, solitude is a terrible possession."

"They're supprised I don't talk to myself every waking moment."

"The people in the US are stupid. But then again, stupid people are everywhere."

"You can say that again."

"Hmm," L smirked and shuffled over.

"I miss blood. My blood. The way it glistens as it pours out with every beat of my broken heart as I lay dying, a wretched mess. The color, a deep and endless red. The smell of sweet self-torture. _Beautiful_."

"Your place I hope to take in death and sorrow, love. This life was never really mine. I'll say goodbye to my family and make the cold dark journey alone. Farewell, sleeping beauty. Let this be our last silent prayer."

"You've read my story, Ms. Aphrodite?"

"Every Saturday until I was nineteen."

"It's always nice to meet a fan. So how long?"

"How long what?"

"Have you two been married?"

"How'd you figure that out so fast?"

"The vibes between you two. How come you two haven't _kissed_ today?"

"She's been focused on talking to you."

"No need for jealousy, Lawliet. I'm not gonna steal this beautiful creature. She's yours. I know better."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"But a friendly kiss wouldn't hurt," He pulled Aphrodite up and smacked a huge kiss on her lips.

"BB!"

"You're delicious," He gasped and kissed her again, "So _yummy_."

"Rue Ryuuzaki, knock it off!"

"Oh, god. I'm so jealous," He panted, grinning at her face, which was settled between his palms, "_So turned on_. You're so lucky, Lawliet."

Aphrodite just sat there, eyes wide with confusion.

"Are you alright, Aph?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she squeaked.

"_Why did you do that_?!"

"Loosen up, Sherlock."

"_You kissed my wife_!"

"Chillax."

"_Why did you do that_?!"

"Because you need to see that you're uptight."

L pouted at him.

"Don't give me crusties."

"You tried to _force_ her to _cheat_ on me. I have a _right_ to give you crusties."

"God, you're so immature."

"Hey! You--"

Aphrodite cupped her hand over his mouth, "L, baby, settle. I'm not going anywhere."

"So why are you two bugging me?"

"We've talked the authorities into giving you a lease out of here for today."

He burst out crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go out there! The press plastered my face_ all over the place _once I was sentenced here. I'm probably not allowed anywhere I want to go."

"We'll get you in."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the Taxi -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You're that psychotic murderer, aren't you?" The driver mumbled gruffly.

"Shut up," Aphrodite handed him a blank check, "Drive, dumb ass."

"Where to, ma'am?"

"The nearest clothing store."

-- -- -- -- At "The Store" -- -- -- --

"...And this, and this, and this, and-- Ooh! B! Check out this shirt. It looks like it'll bring out your eyes," Aphrodite held up a pacific blue suede shirt.

"Yeah it probably would."

"Come on. Let's go try these on. You coming with, Lawli-pop?"

"I'll be fine right here," he grumbled.

"Aww, come on."

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me until you've washed any sign of _him_ off of you," he hissed, shoving her arm away.

Beyond looked down at the floor.

"Be nice," she hissed.

"Why?"

"Because you're being a brat."

"So?"

"So knock off! You're _hurting_ his feelings."

"Oh, but_ I _don't care if I hurt_ his _feelings."

"Well _I_ do."

"_I'm _going to the hotel. I'll see _you_ when _you_ decide to be_ faithful _to _me_ again," he turned towards the door.

"No, _you're_ going to stay here and learn to act decently," she said, grabbing his arm, "And I am _not _being unfaithful to you!"

Beyond tapped on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I want to go back now."

"Why?"

"I'm obviously not wanted around, and I'd rather be alone than watch you two fight because of me."

"We aren't fighting because of _you_, Boo-Boo."

"Yes we are! And why the _hell'd _you call him 'Boo-Boo'?"

"Because I _can_!"

"Not if_ I _have any say in it."

"Well you don't."

"Yes, I do. _I'm_ your husband."

"And _I'm your _wife. It doesn't mean _I_ have to do everything _you_ say."

"Leaving!"

"No you aren't! B, honey, go try on the clothes you like. Here's my debit card. The pin is 1234. This asshole and I will be right outside, okay?"

"Asshole?!"

"Yeah, that's cool."

-- -- -- -- Outside -- -- -- --

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"My problem?! You kissed him!"

"He was just harassing you."

"And you didn't fight him, therefore, you don't even really love me! Cassie was right! I don't even know what I see in you anymore!"

"You are over-reacting!"

"How should you know? You're actually quite stupid, you know."

"How about you get off your god damn pedestal?"

"How about you grow a heart."

"Maybe you _should_ go back to the hotel until you can quit being such a jerk."

"You're actually right, for once."

"Leave."

"I'm waiting for a taxi."

It took him five minutes at the least to wave down a taxi. He got in. He didn't even glace back at her. She slumped down the side of the building and cried for a long time until a handsome man who looked about 28 walked up to her.

"Is everything alright, miss?"

"Huh?" she wiped the tears and mascara smudges off of her face, "Yes, I'm fine."

He helped her up, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened? I saw you and some guy arguing from the bus stop a couple blocks down."

She gaped at him. His face was perfect, as was his body. His ice blue eyes, his softly shining red hair that was pulled back into a three-inch-long ponytail.

"Ma'am?"

"Sorry. We got in a fight because he was being a jerk to my friend in the store."

"I see. My name is Leon."

She looked down at the ground.

"Would you like to get lunch with me? You're friend can come if they want."

"Uh... S--sure."

"Oh. My. God."

"Boo-Boo!"

"Does Lawliet know about this, Fujikawa-san?"

"No. He took off."

"Oh."

"You wanna go to lunch with us?"

"Can I get dressed?"

"Why didn't you get dressed in the store?"

"I don't know."

"Go get dressed."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later, at some random four star restaurant -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"May we get some champane?"

"Excellent choice."

"I don't know," Beyond whispered to Aphrodite.

"Hey, we got a free meal out of him."

"Yeah, well he looks like a sex god to me. And you're slowly falling for him."

"No I'm not."

"How could any woman say no to him? He could get any woman. I know it."

"Well, I'm not gonna let him."

-- -- -- --

The three of them walked down the sidewalk.

"Pretty lady!" Some guy yelled.

"Huh?"

"You with the purple hair! Looking good!"

"Screw off, jackass!"

"Feisty."

"Idiots."

"Hey," Leon nudged her shoulder, "wanna go to my apartment?"

-- -- -- -- The Hotel -- -- -- --

"So what do you want me to do?" The blond haired bombshell giggle as L finished stripping off his shirt.

-- -- -- --

"This was a mistake."

-- -- -- --

"You should leave."

-- -- -- --

"How come?"

-- -- -- --

"Oh, but, why?"

-- -- -- --

"I'm married."

-- -- -- --

"I'm married."

-- -- -- --

"She doesn't have to know."

-- -- -- --

"No, we're on our honeymoon."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later that night -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Goodnight, Boo-Boo," Aphrodite hugged him and left the room. He had taken his true purpse quite well.

"Night. I hope I'll get to see you again soon. You're the only friend I've had since 'A' died."

-- --

L lay on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at the ring on the night stand.

_From this moment, I promise to stay faithful to you, to tell you the truth, and to support you in any way I can. I promise to love you, and to never speak against you. Aphrodite, I trust you with all of my heart, and I was right to do so. I have never met anyone I've wanted to be with more. I've known that ever since the day I met you. I would die for you. I need you. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you._

"I broke my promise," his eyes brimmed over with tears. The door open and shut in the back ground.

"L?"

He turned around.

"I almost made a terrible decision tonight."

"Me too."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"If you think I deserve it."

"The sad thing is I don't. You're right about everything."

"No. I was so wrong. You're very intelligent with a heart that doesn't need to carry me."

"I would die if I didn't have you."

"I never wanted to fight with you like that. I was being stupid."

"So was I."

They stood there for a few minutes, avoiding one another's gaze.

"You aren't wearing your ring," Aphrodite sighed.

"Are you--"

"I would never take it off."

"Well let's go to bed," He slipped in on his finger.

"L?" She stripped of everything but her boy-shorts and t-shirt.

"What is it?" She crawled into bed and pulled him into the hottest kiss he could recall.

"I love you."

"I-- I love you, too, Aph."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Okay. Self Ad. Read My Story Evanescent to find out what happened between L and B! ... -__- that was total FAIL!!!! This chapter technically wrote itself... REVIEW and L will visit your dreams to give you the hottest kiss of your life!!**_


	36. My Reason

"Where is she?" Aphrodite mumbled in her sleep.

"What?" L drowsily flopped over.

"The little gaijin girl. Where is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Caroline. She said she was..."

He got up on one elbow and stared at her.

"Don't tell me she let the pandas in the ice box. It's not good for them."

"Aphrodite?"

"Huh? What?" she mumbled.

"What little gaijin girl?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Hm. You feel better than you did yesterday?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't remember being that stupid in my entire life. I-- I'm so extremely sorry."

"And so am I," she curled up next to him and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to blush _really_ hard.

"Aph?"

"Yeah?"

He moaned quietly.

"You like-a da cuddles?"

"Mm. Yes."

"Make-a you feel better?"

"A little bit."

"There was another woman here, wasn't there?"

He looked away and bit his lip.

"Baby?"

Tears streamed down his cheeks and blood down his chin. He nodded. She wiped the blood and tears away from his face.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"Well, then there isn't anything to worry about."

"Yes there is!"

"No, there isn't. I mean, yeah, it wasn't cool of you, but you admitted to it and you didn't sleep with her. There is nothing to worry about."

"I feel... I don't..." he whimpered.

Aphrodite sat up and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You have every right to be mad at me, just tell me what's wrong."

"Can I ask you why you were being so mean to Beyond yesterday?"

"He was trying to take you away from me."

"He was teasing you."

"Not in my eyes."

"God, you are such a child."

"I told you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I want bacon."

"What?! You? Bacon?"

"Yup."

"What did you do with my husband?"

"I tied him to one of the poles at a downtown strip club. He was naked."

"Well thank you for that visual."

"You know you liked it."

"Shut up."

"Never! Mwahahaha!"

She kissed him on the cheek, "There's the L I know and love."

"I don't really want bacon."

"I know. You want-a more cuddles?"

"Maybe."

"You wanna call for Watari to pick us up?"

"Sure."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Meanwhile, in London -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Well I'm not going to tell her!"

"But I've told everyone else."

"It doesn't matter."

"You're telling L and Aphrodite that--"

_Riiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiing, riiiii--_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gram-Gram! Watari there?"

"Of course. Why?"

"L and I are ready to come back."

"Okay, you talk to him. The bloody man won't have anything to do with a word I say."

"Mkay. Hello?"

"Yes what is it?"

"_Can I talk?_"

"Wait, L will tell you."

"Hello. Wammy?"

"Yes what is it?"

"We wanna come home now."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Send a private jet so we don't have to wait at the airport?"

"Okay."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In London -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Aphie!" JoJo called from the parking lot. L had a death grip on Aphrodite's hand.

"Is everything okay, Honey?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you trying to cut the blood circulation off in my hand?"

"Sorry," he loosened his grip.

"It's okay."

"Hey, you two," Adonis smiled softly, "Everything going okay on your honeymoon?"

L stiffened.

"Umm, Lawliet? Why don't you get in the car while I talk to Aphrodite."

"Alright," he mumbled and hurried into the car.

"What's the matter with him?"

"We had problems."

"What kind? Did he, like, _malfunction_ or something?"

"_No_! That was_ not _a problem."

"Then what's going on?"

"We fought yesterday, but we're okay now."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Let me go sit by him!"

"Fine."

-- -- -- -- At The Wammy House -- -- -- --

"Hey L!" Mello shouted as soon as the two of them walked through the door.

"Hi, Mello," he smiled back.

"Near made me wait out here, and I'm glad he did to, because I got to see you first again!"

"How nice."

"Huh? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he whispered.

"Roger wanted to see you again, by the way."

"Okay."

--

"How long has it been, L?"

"How long what?" Aphrodite sighed as they walked into the room.

"Aphrodite, leave," L glared straight ahead at the older man.

"But--"

"Please, Aphrodite. I don't want you to hear this."

"Um, okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

--

"So?"

"A week."

"When did you start withdrawls?"

"Yesterday."

"I call Wammy to get him to pick up your prescription then."

"No! I refuse to take one more dose of that god-awful drug!"

"You need it."

"No I don't. I can't."

"Lawliet..."

"I refuse to take that stuff. I can't even be myself! Or hold still, or-- or-- Ah!"

"L!"

"I'm not taking it!"

"Yes you are!"

"So help me god, if you touch that phone I will take that pair of scisors and stab you in the throat!"

Roger reached down and texted Watair on the cellphone he had hidden in his pocket.

"Roger, don't!"

The phone on the desk rang.

"I'll get that!" L rushed over, "What!"

"L you need to settle down, I'll be there in a moment. Just sit down and relax--"

"No! I've been under the control of that substance for so long--"

"Lawliet!"

"You know, my mother would never have forced me to take this shit!"

"Language!"

"I don't have to watch my damn language!"

"Yes you do! I'll be over in about seven minutes just settle do--"

"Screw you, you old prick! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Settle down! Hold Aphrodite's hand, lie down, do something to keep yourself calm until I get there."

"No!" L slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"L, don't do this."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, you goddamn troll!"

"_L_."

-- -- -- -- Seven Minutes Later -- -- -- --

The office lay in disaster as L perched himself on top of the book case. Watari walked in and grabbed his arm, pulling him down to the floor.

"I don't wanna take it! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!" He screamed as he was dragged to the chair.

"Lawliet, calm down. It'll be over with soon."

"No! Aphrodite, help me! They're trying to shove pills down my throat!"

"Aphrodite, come in here."

"What is it?"

"Please, please, Aphrodite..."

"What's going on?!"

"You need to hold him down. He's--"

"If you love me, you'll make them stop torturing me!"

"What's going on, Watari?"

"He's been off of his anti-depressants for a week and he's going through withdrawls. I need you to hold him down while we give him his pills."

"Oh. L, baby..."

"How dare you betray me! You bitch! This is bullshit!"

"Lawliet," she pulled his arms behind his back, "I don't want to do this, but believe me, it's what's best for you."

Tears streamed down his face. "I don't want to take it..."

"I know. Do it for me, okay?" she choked her tears down.

"For you?"

"Mm-hm."

"O--okay. But only because of you. Give me the pill, Watari."

"Here."

"Thank you," he swallowed it quickly and started crying.

"Lawliet?" Aphrodite wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He turned around and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I hate it."

"I--I know."

-- -- -- -- -- -- Two Hours Later -- -- -- -- -- --

He sat there on the bed, staring at the pattern of roses on the comforter, eyes glazed over.

"L?" Aphrodite walked in with a cup of tea.

"Not so loud," he winced.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I brought you some tea."

"Thank you."

"You okay?"

"My knees are killing me."

"Why don't you sit normally, then?"

He plopped down, his knees popping loudly. She noticed his hands trembling.

"Here you go," she handed the mug to him. A little splashed on his hand, "Oh my god, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"About what?"

"Didn't you feel that?"

"What?"

"The tea... your hand."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This is normal."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

He drank his tea slowly and lie down, still staring at the floral patterns, tracing the petals with his finger.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he said flatly, slowly shutting his eyes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: I hope this was original. Seriously, this whole chapter is cheesy except for the last bit. REVIEW!!!!1!!!11!!!eleventy!!**_


	37. The Record Player

L woke up lying on his stomach, Shadow kneading his lower back.

"Hello, kitty," he rubbed Shadow's head.

"Mew," the black kitten replied happily.

"What time is it?"

"Mrow."

"That late?"

"Meow."

"Wow. Aphrodite!"

"Yeah?" she walked out of the bathroom, her makeup done the exact same way it was on her wedding.

"Is it really eight a.m.?"

"Yes. Are you going to get changed?"

"What do you mea-- Oh," His confused expression faded to one of sadness.

"Do you still wanna go?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because-- you won't understand. You can stay here if you want. I'm used to going alone."

"I want to go."

"Stay. Please."

"I want to be there with you."

"You don't need to see me like that."

"Everybody cries."

"No. It isn't that."

"I'm going."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- At the Cemetery -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

L, with his chin rested in his palm, stared somberly out the window at the rainclouds as Aphrodite drove Adonis's maroon 1951 Jaguar XK120 down the dirt road to his family's private cemetery near his old home.

They passed the old, rusty swing that was nearly enveloped in weeds. L sniffled. Next was the gate, which was rusted off of its hinges, its faded, sky-blue paint peeling off. He whimpered. Finally the house. Its paint was coming off as well, all but two of the windows broken, the front awning's wooden support beams rotting.

The faded green car in the drive had been taken over by the ivy and morning glories found almost everywhere else in the yard. The trees behind the picket fence were stripped of their leaves, which sat in humongous piles beneath their over grown branches.

The cemetery was very small and very well-maintained compared to the rest of the property. There was a maximum of perhaps thirteen gravestones, most of them the traditional shape, but tree were elaborate crosses made from desert pink marble with golden name plates that glimmered slightly in the dim light of the incoming storm. Aphrodite figured that these were his parents' and sister's graves.

The car jolted to a stop. Aphrodite turned the key and removed it, but somehow the engine stayed in for a good 15 seconds. Lawliet slowly got out and slunk sulkily towards the three crosses with a white paper bag hanging off his pale, slender wrist. She followed four feet behind him, watching as he stopped, pulled flowers out of the bag, and sat them on their graves.

For the next few minutes, he stared blankly like he had the afternoon before, after being forced to take some form of escitalopram. He suddenly collapsed and began wailing. She rushed over to his side and wrapped her arms around him. He immediately buried his face in between her neck and shoulder and clenched his fingers tightly into her black charmuse blouse.

"It's okay," she whispered, trying her very best to comfort him.

"No it isn't! I should've died with them! Or-- or-- or at least tried to save them! They died because of me!"

"It was out of your control."

"No it wasn't!"

-- -- -- -- almost exactly 21 years ago -- -- -- --

L and Jessica were enjoying the sunset with the neighbor's daughter, who was about her age. There were a little boy and girl there, but they weren't old enough to talk, so L didn't consider them playmates, but slightly cute trinkets. He had forgotten their names, but remembered that they were born on Valentine's Day earlier that year.

Jessica was pushing L on their brand new swing as she talked to the other woman.

"They got engaged just last week. I can't wait."

"Wow, only 34 and a grandmother."

"I'm not mad at Eva, though. I was sixteen when I got pregnant with her."

"I know. So what's his name?"

"Nate River. She gave him Joshua's last name because she thought his first name wouldn't fit with our last."

"And what is your name, again?" she directed towards him.

"L."

"Spelled E-l-l-e? Because that's a girl's name."

"No. Just L."

"Why 'just L'?" she looked back at his mother.

"I can't remember. It seemed like a good reason when it happened, though."

"Hey, did you hear about the poor Ryuuzaki's near Winchester?"

"No, why?"

"Cammeron's new little boy was apparently born possessed."

"Oh, wow. How do they figure?"

"They say his eyes turn red sometimes. I have to baby sit for them tomorrow, so I'll see what happens."

"Will I have to watch these two?"

"No, my husband has the day off tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Mum!" Eva called from the front door.

"What is it?"

"Dinner's done!"

"Okay! We have to go in. See you tomorrow night?"

"Ofcourse."

She pulled L out of the seat of the swing when he returned from his last push. She sat him on her shoulders and started walking towards the freshly-painted, sky blue gate.

"Duck!" she called to him before she went beneath their two-year-old awning. He giggled, wrapping his skinny little finger around his mother's. She carried him into the kitchen and sat him on his special chair, only called this because it had phone books from the year he was born stack atop one another so he could reach his food.

"What's for dinner, Mikal?"

"Spaghetti," his Father sat plates of the wonderful smelling food in front of them and where Eva and Nate would sit.

"Yummy," L remarked with a sarcastic tone, staring indifferently at his food.

"You're going to eat it, right?" his mother smiled. He grinned and pretended to bashfully hide his face when he snickered.

"You want desert, right?" she tickled the bottom of his feet.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then eat your dinner, okay?"

"Yessir!"

"No need for sarcasm," Eva grumbled, lifting her hand up to smack him in the back of the head. L ducked, afraid of his older sister's somewhat average strength.

"Eva, be nice," Mikal warned.

"Fine." She put Nate in his high chair and sat down by her father.

"Who says grace tonight?" Mikal smiled.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me! I do! I do!" L called out.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Need help?"

"No, thanks, Mommy," he smiled and gave a prayer for their food.

"Good job," Eva sighed.

"Goo ja!" Nate giggled.

"Thank you, Nate."

-- -- Later That Night -- --

"But why do you have to go tonight?"

"Daddy thinks we should have just a little bit of time out of the house alone."

"But if you leave, _he'll_ come over. He always does."

"Who?"

"Joshua."

"Why is that bad?"

"I don't like him. He scares me."

"I know. I don't like him much, either. But we have to give him a chance for your sister's sake."

"But I don't want to!"

"We're leaving soon, Jessica," his father peered around the door.

"Okay, honey. Let's get you off to bed," she picked L up and carried him to his room down the hall.

-- five minutes after his parents leave --

"Guess who's here!"

"Joshie!"

"Hey, girly-que. Where's your brother?"

"Sitting on the couch, watching some 'Cops' reruns."

"Hey, Ella."

"It's L, stupid."

"Aw, is that anyway to talk to your brother?"

"You aren't my brother."

"Well, this guy has a surprise for you later."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed in Nate's room and let you two make out."

-- Later, again --

He had made it out to the shed with Nate still asleep and without Eva and Joshua noticing. He had a bad feeling about Josh being there this particular was the shed that his father put all the winter blankets and his sister's old baby stuff, along with an old couch.

He sat near in the cribb through the side with the bars broken off and lie down on the couch, awaiting the dawn.

-- -- Morning -- --

L sat up and looked out the dusty window. His parents' green car was parked in the drive, and Josh's wasn't. He happily jumped up and walked to the house.

Slowly, he pushed the door open. What he saw terrified him beyond the point of screaming or crying. Just slow, icy fear. His sister's body was mangled, her throat slit all the way across, her right fingers and entire left hand were severed from her body, her eyes crushed for some sort of post mortem torture.

The record player was on in his parent's room. He ran towards their room, only to find his father sprawled out on the bed, a knife in his head all the way to the handle, his blood staining the white shams on the pillows.

Frantically, he searched for his mother, praying internally that she had gotten away, was hiding, was still alive. His entire world was demolished when he entered the mudroom.

Jessica was hanging from a rafter, her wrists sliced to ribbons, blood pooling on the cold concrete floor.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Present Day -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They had been there for a very long time. The sun was almost completly gone. The storm had not come after all.

The silvery moonlight bathed the property in an eerie glow. Even Aphrodite was afraid. L was staring at the graves again.

"I want to go in the house."

"What?" she turned towards him.

He stared at her with a serious look on his face, "I want to see where they died. I want to show you."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: This is what you get for listening to Midnight Syndicate past midnight. Especially if you're a bit on the superstitious side. Shiver. Well, whatever. This chapter is a Gothic type 'The More You Know' thingy. Review, please, or L will take you into a creepy house i after six PM. **_


	38. Back

"Our last day," Aphrodite whispered to herself, watching the sunrise from the passenger's seat of her brother's car. Her cell got no reception here, and the car refused to start.

L mumbled something in his sleep, the words too slurred to be understood. He groaned loudly and contorted himself into the fetal position on the seat. Another groan escaped his lips as he wriggled around. He started panting and arched his back upwards.

Aphrodite watched as he stretched into almost impossible poses. Half awake, he mumbled, "Wanna go have some fun in the backseat?"

"What?"

"You know... let's go get dirty. There's nobody around."

"No."

"Please? You'll be my bestest friend."

"We're married, dummy."

"I like you," he began clumsily crawling into the backseat.

"What are you doing?"

"Come take a nap with me. No clothes allowed."

"Shut up."

"No cuddles?"

"Talk to me when your completely awake."

"What if I am?"

"Then you need to quit being a horn-dog."

"What's that?"

"Quit trying to get me to sleep with you right now, okay?"

"Oh, you're afraid of my house," he said flatly opening his eyes wide.

"Yes, I am, and the car won't start."

"Why are you afraid of my house? Why does it scare you?"

"I don't know. I've never felt this much fear in my life. Literally. Something about it..." she trailed off.

"What's the--"

"Shh!" She listened carefully to something that sounded like heavy footsteps on the mossy walkway to the door. She franically shoved the key in the ignition and turned it. The motor finally started up, but the radio turned on to complete static.

Without the dials moving an inch, it changed to a faded AM station. Aphrodite immediately recognized it as the song on the record in L's parents' room. She turned to him to see him amazingly turn even paler. He looked as if he were frozen. Aphrodite tried to switch the station, her movements panicked and jerky, but the song stayed on the speakers like a permanent fingerprint.

"Turn it off!" L screamed, clapping his hands over his ears.

"I can't!" she screamed back.

"Make it stop!" he sobbed.

"I'm trying," she kept turning the knob until it stopped. She frantically pushed on the gas pedal. The car jolted forward suddenly, but didn't take off like Aphrodite expected. The doors suddenly locked.

L was in tears he was so frightened. Aphrodite pushed on the gas pedal again. The car jolted forward and died. The radio kept playing.

Aphrodite flicked the button to unlock the doors, but they locked themselves again. She continued this battle for fifteen seconds before giving up. Whatever it was, it was in the car, and it wasn't going to let them leave.

The music stopped.

_You're next, Ella._ The static seemed to whisper.

"It's L, you bastard!" L punched the window so hard he broke it and clamored out, shredding his white dress shirt and cutting himself up pretty badly.

Aphrodite crawled out as well, slicing her torso up terribly as well. They both took off running, but L tripped and screamed and clawed at the dirt road. Aphrodite turned back to see him get pinned down by the evil, demonic force.

She ran over and picked him up off the ground. They both began running once again, hand in hand.

"Check... your... cell... now!" he said in between breaths.

She flipped it open. The screen was going haywire! The picture of them by the beach was fading in and out, the clock was going back and forth in time, and the signal bars were doing the exact same.

"I-- I don't think I'll be able to call anyone right now." she stopped.

"Why did you stop? We need to get out of here!"

"Which way is Grandma's house?" she mumbled. She looked around until she felt a sudden chill and took off through an old cornfield.

"Wait!" L rushed frantically to catch up.

"We'll be at my house soon."

"Hopefully."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- A good fifteen minutes later -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite pounded on the door. Adonis answered.

"Hey, where have you guys been? We've been waiting for you for along time. And where's my car?"

"Shut the hell up and let us in!"

"Whoa! No need to scream at me."

"Just let us in."

"Fine."

They both rushed in and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey who was..." Darley walked in, "Oh hey, you two."

"Hi...Mom,"Aphrodite huffed.

"Something wrong?"

"We just ran from Satan for about half a mile."

"Actually more like three eighths."

"Whatever."

"Seriously. What have you two been up to?"

"I'm telling the truth! His god damn house is possessed!"

L suddenly burst into tears once again.

"Are you okay?!" Aphrodite grabbed him around his arms.

"He's mad at me because he didn't kill me. I told you I should have died with them, didn't I?"

Watari walked in to see what was going on.

"L?"

"He's just having a hard time."

"This is all my fault."

Adonis stared at the two of them for the few minutes L was still crying.

"You need your stuff now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Watari?"

"Yes, hold on a moment," Watari left to go get L's two doses of antidepressants.

"You okay now?"

"Yes," he sniffed and wiped his face off with his sleeve.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm fine, really."

Adonis smiled, "There's somebody here to see you two, by the way."

"Boo!" Beyond jumped out from behind a curtain. L jumped back and screamed.

Beyond fell to the floor laughing, unaware that L was coming after him with a throwpillow.

"Why the hell'd you do that, you dick!"

"Ow! What the fu--"

"You don't freakin' do that to--"

"Ow! Ow!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!!"

"L!"

"You son of a bitch, how dare you--"

"L! Come here! You, too, B."

They both shuffled over to her like dogs with their tails between their legs.

"Beyond, don't you _ever_ do that again!"

"Yess'um."

"L, settle your ass down."

"Yes, honey."

"Both of you sit down and try to get along."

They sat on opposite sides of the couch and stared at the floor.

"Go on, you two. Kiss and make up."

"Mom!" Adonis looked at her.

"Ahh! My mom's a yaoi fan-girl!" Aphrodite hid behind her brother.

"Wanna, you know...?" Beyond looked over at L.

"What? Oh god, no! What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Bi?"

"No!"

"C'mmon. We're all friends here, Lawliet," Beyond grinned leaning towards him.

"Leave me alone, pervert!"

"You're so hot when you're mad," he crawled closer.

"Stay. Away."

"Come on. Just... one... kiss..."

"If you touch me, I will kick your ass across the room."

B pulled L's hair back so he was looking up at the ceiling. He started breathing heavily, closing his eyes. B blew hot breaths on the tender skin and... spit on him. L's eyes snapped open.

"Why did you spit on me?"

"I don't know."

"That's so gross."

"Yeah, but me pulling your hair turned you on, didn't it?"

"Well-- Shut up!"

"Aphrodite?"

"Yeah, BooBoo?"

"Does L like it rough?"

"Very."

"Aphrodite?" L turned to her.

"Yes, Lawlipop?"

"Do you find this funny?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I actually thought it was gross."

"So..." Beyond sat back down, "Are there any girls around here? Like, hot, single girls?"

Lily waltzed through the front door with shopping bags and shoe boxes.

"I'm back!"

"Can I keep her?" B looked up at Aphrodite.

"N--" he jumped up and shook the blond fifteen-year-old's hand.

"My name is Rue Ryuuzaki. I'm a friend of Lawliet's. It's very nice to meet such a pretty young creature like yourself."

"Um... Hi. I'm Lily Worthington. I--it's nice to meet you too, Rue."

He grinned, his face turning a little red.

"Can you stop shaking my hand now?"

"Oh! Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she walked over to Adonis and Aphrodite.

Beyond looked at them and sat down again.

"So..." Aphrodite walked over and sat between L and Beyond, "How'd you get out, BooBoo?"

"I talked them into two days."

"How'd you do that?"

"I dunno."

"That's... _interesting_."

"So are cows."

"What the hell, Adonis."

"Think about it--"

"Shut up!"

L cuddled up to Aphrodite, who absentmindedly began running her fingers through his hair. He made a purring noise, probably either trying to be cute or make Beyond jealous. Both were working.

_Yes, B,_ _that's right. Glare at me all you want, it won't work. I've got a beautiful woman to make me happy, and you don't like that, do you?_

_Bastard! I see what you're trying to do. You've never really been completely alone. _

_You like that girl over there, don't you?_

_I can't talk to her without frightening her._

_You're so weak._

_I'm so lonely._

"So, Lily," Aphrodite looked over at Beyond.

"Yeah?"

"How are things going with Freddy?"

"Oh. I broke up with him a few days ago. God, he was such an ass."

B perked up a little. Aphrodite giggled.

"What?"

"I think I know somebody who'd like to get to know you."

"Really? Who?"

Aphrodite tilted her head towards him.

"Seriously?"

"He's a good guy. You'll like him."

"But he looks weird!"

"Oh, shut up. You know he's cute."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, L and I'll go with you."

"Well... I was going to go clubbing later tonight. But dude."

"Yeah?"

"One chance and one chance only. Got it?"

"Uh-huh," Beyond nodded eagerly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the car -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Beyond, Aphrodite, L, and Lily sat in the backseat of the limosine.

"You look so pretty in that sparkly little outfit," L pushed his finger on Aph's nose.

"And you look so cute in that button up t-shirt I bought you."

"You're cuter."

"No, you're cuter."

"No you're--"

"Shut up!" Lily burried her face in her hands, "You guys are so weird. You better not act like that at this place."

"But he's so cute."

"I. Don't. Care."

"I do."

"You do know we're just trying to annoy you, right, Lily?"

Lily growled. Beyond was nervously tapping his foot and looking at the floor.

"Aww, our Boo is growing up, Lawli-pop."

"Sunrise, sunset."

"Oh, god, you two."

"This is the last night we can act like this. Give us a break."

"Thank god. I actually can't wait to get back."

"I know. This is getting kinda... dumb."

"Ugh."

"I actually miss Light."

"What the hell?!"

"What? I have nobody to harass."

"Oh, I see know."

-- -- -- -- After a night on the town, at the airport. -- -- -- --

"Bye, you guys. See you Christmas, 'kay?" Aphrodite called out to her family.

"I'll call you later, Beyond!" L smiled. B and Lily were holding hands and grinning.

"Kiss kiss?"

L kissed her on the forehead.

"This is gonna be hard to explain."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: As Gir once said, FINALLY!!!! I really am sick of this, and you guys probably are too. I do not blame you, not one little bit. Please review!**_


	39. Light is Really a Pain in My Butt

L and Aphrodite sat in the backseat on either side of a drugged up Light. L was poking him while Aphrodite was trying to figure out how to explain why they'd been gone. Wow, that's kinda backwards, huh? Oh well.

"So how about 'We were following a lead personally in the US'? Or however you phrase that."

"That should work. But what if they ask why they weren't asked to come?"

"We didn't want them to feel obligated."

"To what?"

"Why are you poking him?"

"I think he's dead."

"You know that guy you payed to watch him drugged him up."

"I know, but he's barely breathing."

'"Who cares?"

He growled.

"Sorry."

"My fault."

"How?"

No reply. He continued jabbing Light in the ribcage until he squirmed and mumbled, "Knock it off, Misa, you stupid bitch."

"Eheheheh. He's awake," L giggled and continued poking him.

"Knock it off!"

"Lemme try," Aphrodite poked him on the other side and L joined in.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Light jumped up and slammed his head on the roof of the car, "Damn it!"

"Oh, you're awake," L said with an amazingly straight face, considering what just happened.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"We were personally pursuing a lead in the states."

"And you didn't take me?"

"I didn't think you'd want to come, Light-kun."

"Well, you didn't ask me!"

"I also figured you would like a break from me."

"Oh, please. You're better than the guy who was tying me up to a bed frame and feeding me baby food through a super long straw!"

"I don't remember Istelle ever doing stuff like that to his residents. I guess I'll have to ask him what was up."

"Who the hell is 'Istelle'?!"

"The man who watched over you while I was gone. I'll go over the tapes to see your behavior."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- At the Investigation Office -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Where have you three been?!" Matsuda jumped out of his chair too fast and fell flat on his face.

"Whoopsie-daisy," Aphrodite giggled.

"Matsuda's right. Where have you been?" Soichiro asked calmly.

"Oh, Aphrodite and I were personally investigating a possible lead in the US. We didn't want you to feel obligated to come along, being as we aren't really on the same team any longer."

"And what about Light?" Matsuda said, dusting himself off.

"He was sent to one of my old tutors to be monitored."

"But why leave him with a complete stranger instead of taking him with you? If you ask me, it just doesn't make sense."

"Nobody's asking you. Mat-stupid."

"But still--"

"I told them I wanted to stay here, but Ryuuzaki wouldn't let me reside here. Instead, he left me with the master of bondage."

"_Liiiiigggghhht_!"

"Oh, god."

"Misa-Misa missed her Light-o so much! What did hentai-sama and Fujikwa do to you? You've got bruises on your arm! Oh my god, Light-kun! What happened--"

Aiber's cell rang.

"Oh. Sorry. Hello? Yeah. Wait, what? You don't say. What color? She said what? I think I know her. Okay, thanks, Lee. Yeah, I'll pay you back soon. Okay, bye."

Aphrodite looked around the room for no apparent reason until Ryuuzaki's cell, which was in her shirt pocket, rang. L grabbed it, but from the other's angles, it looked like he grabbed a whole lotta something else while he was at it.

"Aah! Light! Ryuuzaki just gropped Aphrodite's boob!" Misa screeched.

"No, he didn't, Blondie," Aphrodite turned around and looked at Misa, semi-disgusted.

"Yes. Alright. Aphrodite?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Ms. Worthington."

She snatched the phone away from him, "Yeah? Really? Eww! That's gross! Hold on. Ryuuzaki-sama?"

"Yes."

"Did Watari legally adopt you?"

"No."

"Thank god. Okay. Bye-bye."

Aiber walked across the room, "Hey, Fujikawa, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

-- -- -- -- out in the hall -- -- -- --

"So where did you go in the US? Los Angeles, perhaps?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Did you meet a guy named Leon there?"

"Uh... Yeah. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, my fourth cousin just called and said a young Lady with bright purple hair went out to lunch with him but then told him that she was on her honeymoon. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

"...No."

He smirked at her.

"Ahh! Fine. You tell me what you know so far?"

"I think you on Ryuuzaki have been up to something really... well, scandalous."

"How is it scandelous?"

"Well, all the guys might think you're sleeping with the boss to stay on the force, and there are so many possibilities on how it would damage L's reputation."

"I see. Do I have to do anything special to keep you from squealing on us?"

"Not anything I can think of immediately, but I'll let you know."

"No blackmailing, though, okay?"

"Ruin all my fun, why don't you?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Kidding."

"You're alright, kid," she punched him in the arm.

"Kid? I'm thirty."

"Who cares."

-- -- -- -- Let's go back -- -- -- --

L and Light were once again chained together. Aphrodite walked over and plopped down in the chair so hard it spun.

"Whee," she said sarcastically, pulling up to the counter.

Aph logged on to her personal account and started screwing around on the Internet.

"Why isn't she working?" Light whispered angrily to Ryuuzaki.

"Let her be, Yagami-kun. She'll be working all night. That was the agreement we had on the flight home."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is. She works very hard, she just doesn't like to work at this particular time of day."

"I found it!"

"What?"

"My jam."

"Say what?"

"Ryuuzaki! Listen."

_And every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

He blushed a little.

"Like?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later that Day -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ryuuzaki's cell rang again, this time from his pocket. Aphrodite grabbed it. And he made... a little squeaky noise.

"What the hell?" Light mumbled.

"Hello? Hey, Boo! Really? Hey, you'll have to email me a web cam video of you and her. Yeah, that sounds really cute. Uh-huh. Okay. Yeah. Goodbye."

"What did he want?"

"He and Lily were singing to the web cam. He just wanted to talk, really."

"Should have reversed those sentances," Light growled.

"Nobody cares."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- At Night -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

L and Aphrodite had shut Light of the room so he was sitting in the hall. He was not happy. Not at all (that sounded lame).

On their side, however, they were too busy making out to care about pretty much anything.

"Goodnight," Light heard L sigh finally, the door knob started to turn, but it stopped and the sickening (in Light's opinion) noises resumed for a good five minutes before L finally stumbled out and dragged Light to the elevator.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Wow, I missed the NPA so much it sickens me. Istelle is pronounced (eye-STALL) for anybody who cares. ^^ believe the song mentioned is every time we touch by casacada, but tell me if I'm wrong. I'm not really into this type of music, but some songs are okay. Review! Come on, all the cool kids are doing it. **_


	40. PDA and a Breakup in London

_**A/N: Thank you Sabby for the much better translation! I'm not bilingual and I trust on line translators too much. I'll see if I can fix that problem. ^^**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Light woke up up with a black, soft, purring face mask. He sat up and saw L asleep and a very angry kitten. It was strange seeing L asleep, but even stranger was the cat glaring at him with ice blue eyes.

"L? L, wake up."

"Mm... Just a few more minutes, Light-kun."

"Wake the hell up!"

"Fine, fine! Yagami--"

"Why the hell was there a god damn cat sleeping on my face?!"

"Cat? Oh, hey, Shadow. Here kitty, kitty," the cat mewed softly and jumped onto his knee.

"Is that _your_cat, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes he is. Is that a problem?"

"I'm allergic."

L sighed and picked the phone up off of the receiver, dialing a number that Light thought sounded familiar but could quite remember where he'd heard it before.

"Yagami-san?" crap, it was his dad, "Is Light-kun allergic to cats?"

"_No he isn't. He used to have a pet cat, actually. When he was little_."

"And why exactly does he resent them?"

"_She died_."

L hung up.

"Come on, Light. We better get to work."

"Can I take a shower first?"

"No."

"But--"

"Take one tonight."

"But--"

"Light, not now. I want to work."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Downstairs -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite was asleep in front of her computer. L smiled and dragged Light across the room to sit by her.

"Fujikawa-chan?"

"No."

He licked the side of her face.

"You sicken me."

"Wake up or I'll do it again."

"What if I want you to?"

"Light's here."

"Ho shit," she sat up and woke up her computer.

"What do we have on Yotsuba?"

"I burned all of the important crap to DVD and sat the disk under your keyboard."

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna chat with Boo or someone."

"Okay."

The others walked into the room almost as soon as she got on the Internet. L watched the DVD half way threw until his eyes grew wide and a very small smile grew onto his face.

"I've got it!" L jumped off of his chair and took off up the stairs. Light tripped and stumbled behind and Aphrodite turned around.

"Sugar high?" Weddy grumbled over her cup of coffee.

"I have no idea what the hell is going on."

"It seems like you would know."

Aiber tried to hide a smile by turning his head.

"Bastard," Aphrodite mumbled as she made her way up the stairs.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Misa's Floor of the Building -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Misa!" L pounded on her door.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Light wants you to do what I say!"

"Oh, okay!" She almost exploded out of the room. "H_iiiiiii_, Fujikawa-s_aaaaaaaa_n!"

"Oh, uh, hello Aphrodite," L smiled.

"Spaz much, Ryuuzaki?"

"Sorry. I have a wonderful idea! Hey, can we use your living room?"

"Uh.... yeah, I guess."

"Great. Here, call Aiber. I forgot to tell him he needed to be with us as well."

"Dude," she took his cell as he stretched his hand out, "You are really scaring me."

"Sorry."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In Aphrodite's Living room -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Misa, is it true L investigated you, believing you were the second kira?"

"Yeah!" Misa giggled.

"Ugh, no," L frowned, "Let's try that again from the top!"

"Tell me, Misa. Is it true you once said that you came to Tokyo in order to meet Kira?"

"What?!"

"Misa! Please stop overacting, it looks too cheesy, not to mention fake."

"But-- but I thought it was really realistic," Misa whined.

"Just do it again."

"Whatever you say, oh mighty and powerful director."

"Don't make me kick you."

"Fine."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later on that day -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So by what he said, Higuchi is Kira!"

L stared at his keyboard in utter amazement. I mean, aren't you amazed the dumb, skanky ho formulated and actually completed a plan like that? I can't.

"Not only do we know who Kira is," Matsuda grinned, "But those deaths that were worrying Yagami-sama are going to stop! You're so amazing, Misa-Misa!"

Light turned his head to look at the group behind them. Misa was walking over. Oh great.

_If the killing of criminals stops now,then there is no doubt that Higuchi-san is the one that possesses Kira's power. However, I knew Misa would do anything for Light, but for her to go this far? If criminals do stop dying, it will only get difficult to determine one critical element. How Kira conducts his murders. I must come up with a plan. _

"Misa, how did you get him to confess?"

"Oh, it was easy! Higuchi is so obviously in love with Misa-Misa! All she had to do is say that Misa would marry him if he was Kira. And she made him think Misa was the second kira."

"Misa! You idiot! Didn't I tell you to deny all of that?!"

Grandpa Watari wheeled in a huge cart of sweets for Ryuuzaki.

"But we know Higuchi is Kira, now. Right? So what's the problem? Can't we just catch him?"

"So I guess this is what you call a victory, eh, Matsuda?" L picked an eclair up off of the top tray thingy.

Aphrodite giggled.

"But right now we still don't know how he kills his victims, do we?"

"Yes, That was what I was thinking, Light-kun. Before we move to arrest him, I want to find out how he kills." He flicked his strategically placed sweets around the desk.

"If the criminals stop dying, we won't be able to figure it out. Unless, of course, we have another idea, right?"

"Yes. At any rate, even if we do arrest him, we aren't going to do it until criminals cease dying. Let me think about this for a moment."

_Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends here toni--_

"Hello?" Aphrodite pulled Ryuuzaki's cell out of her front pocket on her short-sleeved hoodie, "Hey, Boo. ... Listening to everyone argue. You? ... Oh my god," she stood up, "She said what?! ... She didn't. ... Is she there? ... Oh. Okay, let me talk to her. ... How dare you do that to him! ... I don't care! ... Why, then? ... And that's a good reason how? ... Let me talk to him. ... Quit being a bitch and let me speak to the poor guy! ... BooBoo? ... I--it's gonna be okay. ... Hey, buddy, I'll call you back tonight when I'm alone, okay? ... Okay. ... I will. ... I'll call my mom, too. ... Okay. ... Bye."

"What's going on?" Ryuuzaki turned to her.

"Lily broke up with Boo over nothing. Him being too clingy, or some stupid shit."

"Him? Clingy?"

"I know. He's in tears and she's moving out of the house into a tiny apartment in France. I gotta ask my mom if she could let him stay in my part of the house."

"Okay," he resumed thinking.

Aphrodite typed away on her instant messenger while every one was silent.

"Weddy?"

"Yeah?"

"An update on the current situation, please."

"Everything is going smoothly. We should be able to track seventy percent of their movements using the cameras inside the office building."

"What about outside?"

"That isn't possible with just Watari and me."

"What if you focus solely on Higuchi?"

"Higuchi? I've only been able to enter the houses of five of the men so far, but Higuchi, and two others have, hi-tech security systems. Especially Higuchi. He recently had a dampening room that shuts out any electrical charges. It took me two days just to break into the place."

"This guy sure does sound suspicious," Matsuda thought out loud. Light's dad nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then begin installing microphones, trackers and cameras. But not in the house. Instead, just put them in every car."

"What?! Do you even know how difficult it is to break into somebody's house? And anyways, do you have a clue how many freakin' cars this guy has?"

"Yeah, he has six."

"Fine. I just have to install them in all his cars?"

"Yes, thank you."

The room fell silent except for Aphrodite's rapid typing.

"Light, I'm sorry for coming back to this subject, but I'll just get straight to the point."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember? Killing anyone, I mean."

"Huh? Are you still going on about that? I am not Kira! How many times do I--"

"I just want an answer to a simple yes or no question. Well? Do you?"

"No. I don't."

"What about you, Misa?"

"I don't remember! How could I, 'cause I was never the second Kira!!"

"Look, Light. Please listen to what I am about to say. I would like you to thoroughly analyze my current theory. It could determine how we catch Kira."

"Fine."

"Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kira's power has know somehow passed to a different person. Light Yagami now has no memory of being Kira. I need your analysis base on these assumptions, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll give it a try."

"Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kira's power has know somehow passed to a different person. Was this because he wanted it to happen? Or was there someone else in control of Light, lurking in the background, who gave him the power? Was it that person who passed Light's powers to someone else?"

"Given, your premiss, it would be my will."

"... Yes, of course," Ryuuzaki said, turning to face the computer monitor once more, "If there is a third party with the ability to bestow or transfer Kira's power, and they wouldn't want to be discovered, it wouldn't make sense that they would wait so long to transfer it from you to the next Kira. I we believe that this is the work of some being watching us from above, then we would have to accept that they are impossible to catch. Not to mention, I would have died already. Or, at least, I being made to be a fool of by eternally dancing in the palm of someone's hand. It's very unlikely that such a thing exists. Even if Light Yagami was Kira, Kira's power can only be transferred by the will of the person who possesses it. Thank you, Light. I can now say that I feel 99 percent better."

Oddly enough, Watari brought in more sweets. As if he didn't have enough sitting between him and Aphrodite on a cart.

"We'll create a situation where Higuchi won't be able to pass on his power to anyone else. We'll make him show us how he kills."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll trick him using Sakura TV."

"Like a hidden camera show!" Matsuda smiled, glad he had figured it out so early.

"What?" Aphrodite pushed her chair away from the desk and turned around.

"We'll use the Kira special Demegawa airs every week. We'll book a three hour time slot and announce that Kira's name will be revealed at the end of the program."

"Would anyone buy that? This _is _Sakura TV we're talking about. He might not even watch that channel."

"You should get Namikawa to call him and say, 'This is bad, turn on your t.v.', that should be enough to get him watching, right?" Aphrodite crossed her arms and looked at Ryuuzaki.

"Yeah," Light said in a mixture of mild surprise and amusement, "He'll buy it once he realizes that the special guest on t.v. is someone who knows his secret."

"So we'll be using Aiber again? I get it! He'll reveal he was a spy all along!"

"Wrong. We're not using Aiber for this task. Whoever appears on the show has to be somebody who Higuchi believes he can kill. So it has to be someone who's name he could look up easily."

"But we're never gonna find a person like that, are we?!" Watari wheeled the cart out.

Everyone stared at Matsuda.

"How about... I don't know, you?" Aphrodite sighed.

"Yeah, Matsu!" Misa smiled.

"He'll think you were eavesdropping on their plans to murder people. It would make sense that Misa's supposedly dead manager is the one revealing his secret."

"Correct. We'll have the station use voice filters and frosted glass barriers to hide your identity. Higuchi might realize from the silhouette that it's the manager, but just to make sure, we'll have them mess up and accidentally reveal your face."

"Sounds fun, don't it?" Aphrodite smirked.

"We'll also have an announcer keep saying that they will reveal Kira's full name towards the ending."

"He'd feel cornered into finding out the managers name a.s.a.p. We can anticipate what action's he'll take."

"Yes, then we will witness his killing method. After that, we arrest him. There is a potential problem though. If he can kill simply by looking at someone's face, Mr. Matsuda will die."

He gasped in horror at the thought of losing his life.

"But considering the fact you're still alive, and how he's pursuing Misa, I doubt that's the case."

"And we'll only do this after criminal's stop dying. And we have to wait two or three days before that happens. In the meantime, Matsuda can decide whether or not he wants to go through with this plan."

"I don't need anytime to decide. I want to do this."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- That Night, as everyone is shutting the computers down -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite suddenly hugged and kissed Ryuuzaki in front of anyone. Everyone stood in shock, but only Light and his father were also angry at this public display of affection.

"No PDA in the office, you two," Soichiro said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, it's very improper!"

"What? Would you prefer I kiss Misa or Weddy?"

"No!"

"Whatever. I'll be keeping your cell tonight, okay Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Yay to Episodes covered in one chapter! I really had fun with this one. Poor Light's kitty. Yeah.... REVIEW!!!! (and please give me an idea for L's banana scene during the next chapter if you can. If you didn't I'll just make something up. so whatever you want to do. ^^)**_


	41. Dialouge

"Light?"

"I'm not Kira."

"Wake up!" Ryuuzaki shouted in his ear.

"Ow! What the hell! are you trying to make me go deaf or something?! I can't believe you--"

"No. I just want to go see Aphrodite."

"I'm not gonna waste my precious, precious time watching you two make out all day. Or, god forbid, anything else."

"Well, you can stay with Watari for today and read or something. And we don't do that, so why ae you thinking about that?"

"I wanna go get some new clothes."

"Later today."

"You aren't cool."

"I don't care."

"You suck."

"Who told you?"

"Oh, dude, you're nasty!"

"No, just freaky."

"You disgust me."

"Good. Maybe that will make you quit staring at my butt whenever I walk ahead of you."

"Who said I do that?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In Aph's room -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Please Mom? ... He has nowhere to go! ... If you don't let him, they'll force him into the prison again! ... Really?! ... Thank you so much, Mom! Love you bye."

"Boo has a place to stay?" L said, walking into her bedroom.

"Hey, baby. Where's your sidekick?"

"I tied him up and stuffed him in Misa's closet."

"Ooh, dirty. She's gonna do illeagal things to him, you know that right?"

"You know what they say."

"What do they say?"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me," He sat next to her on her bed, "So throw me down, tie me up, and show me that you like me."

"Uh... Okay! Lay down."

"You got it."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later on -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They lie cuddled up when Beyond popped up on the screen of her laptop in the other room.

"Hello?!" He yelled.

"L, let go. Someone's on the web cam."

"Will you come back and sit in bed while you talk."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yay."

Aphrodite pulled on her nightgown and walked into the next room, coming back with a sticker-plastered laptop.

"Hey, Boo, what's up?"

"How can I thank you for getting your mom to let me stay?"

"You don't need to."

"Yes I do! I'm finally out of that hell! Whoa. Hi, L."

"Hm?" he sat up and streached, "Hi."

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Nope."

"Um.... cool. Seriously, thanks so much."

"You're fine."

"Okay. Well, you two get back to your... busy day off. I'll call you later."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye-bye."

Aphrodite looked over at Ryuuzaki, who had fallen asleep.

"Oh, how cute. Now get offa me."

"No," he mumbled.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the Lobby (didn't know there was one, huh?) -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Where's Ryuuzaki?"

"A place."

"What place?"

"Matsuda... Shut up."

"Aww."

"Hello everybo--" Misa skidded in, tripped over her own feet, and fell, "--dy. Owwie."

Aiber turned his head and tried not to laugh. L slouched into the room and stood behind the couch.

"Loom," he yawned.

"Hi Ryuuzaki."

"So tired."

This time he couldn't help it. Aiber busted out laughing, and it was so loud that even Weddy jumped.

"Aah! Crazy!"

"Sh- shut up, Aphrodite."

"What's so funny?" Ryuuzaki tilted his head to the side.

"I know what you did," he said with a straight face. L blinked in bewilderment at both the amazingly small delay in Aiber's change of expression as well as the words that caused it.

"Um... Okay. Hey, is anyone else hungry?" Aphrodite stood up, straightening out her denim miniskirt.

"Why? You cookin'?"

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"Maybe."

"Shut up."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- - --

_**A/N: Really short and really stupid is the alternate title for this chapter. Not in a descriptive mood, I guess. And I meant to have this up at 3:30 like I have for the last two, but I passed out in front of the computer. Review!**_


	42. French Jorje

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Light Yagami's POV -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Everyone thinks that things are pretty normal at headquarters. And they used to be until _she_came around. Lately, she and L have been acting really weird, and Aiber joined in last night.

I mean seriously. They were talking in some strange language, about something that was, apparently, hilarious. Then Weddy joined in and the switched languages!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Last Night -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So... did you two have fun this afternoon?" Aiber smirked over his bowl of rice.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Aww, you gotta tell me."

"You told Weddy when you promised you wouldn't tell anybody."

"So sue me."

L yawned and leaned his head against Aphrodite's shoulder. He also got he wanted. She began to pet him.

"Okay. You two are the strangest couple I've seen."

"But he's like a kitty!"

"Speaking of which, have you seen Shadow?"

"Yeah, he slept in my room."

"Okay."

"Kitty L."

"Meow, meow, meow."

"You're funny."

"You two seriously scare me."

Weddy actually smiled .

"What's your problem?"

"You two act so weird."

"B--but it's our job!"

"Still..."

"Is being weird so wrong?!"

"Si."

"Oh dear god. I married a phsyco."

"L!"

"I'm suddenly happy that we're speaking french."

"Me too."

"Dude, remember when my brother was talking about cows?"

"Um... Oh! Yeah, why did he do that?"

"I have no idea, but it was so god damn hilarious."

"You seriously do scare me sometimes, Aphrodite."

"Yay!"

"Oh, god."

They all laughed again. Light was beginning to look annoyed.

"I can't believe you called Boo a dick, though."

"I did? ... Oh, yeah, I did!"

"And you thought I was weird?"

"Shut up."

"I have a question, though."

"Yeah?"

"What if he'd actually kissed you?"

L didn't reply.

"Hello? Ryuuzaki?"

"I don't want to know."

"Me either."

"You still tired, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- The next morning -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ryuuzaki, Aphrodite, Light, and Matsuda were all asleep in the lobby. The first one up was Matsuda, who sluggishly shuffled off to make himself some coffee. Then L, who sat and waited for Watari to bring him something to eat.

_Who should I wake up?_

"Aphrodite?"

"No more tacos."

"What?"

"Quit giving the pandas tacos. And get them out of the ice box."

"Uh... Aph?"

She jumped up, "_It's not good for them, you stupid gaijin baby_!"

"Okay then. What's with the dream about the pandas."

"I dunno."

"Good enough for me."

"Where's Jorje?"

"Who?"

"The guy. My Grandpa."

"I still have no clue about who you're talking about."

"Watari!"

"Oh. Wait, he's your grandpa?!"

"He forgot his condoms."

"That's disgusting."

"Yeah... did he teach you against premarital sex?"

"Yeah."

"Hypocrite."

"He should get me some food."

"We should sit on Light."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"God."

"Kami!"

"Harharhar."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Sunset -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh, Jorje!"

"Why do you keep calling me Jorje?"

"Well, do you prefer pink-panties-Jorje of just Jorje?"

"Jorje."

"That's what I thought."

Watari and Aphrodite stared at eachother for a few quiet minutes before he asked her, "What did you need?"

"I forgot."

"Just remind me when you remember, okay?"

"If I still need it, I will."

-- -- -- -- -- --

It was just about time to go to bed, so everyone packed up their boredom scetches to leave. Except Matsuda, he was passed out on the couch.

"No more rum cake for Matsu."

"I'll take a note of it."

"Hey, Ryuuzaki?"

"Ye-- Mmm."

"Goodnight."

"Uh-huh."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: A little better than last chapter. Yeah, calling Watari Pink-Panties-Jorje is just some crackish thing me and my mom talk about. Don't ask. That last part was a kiss if you couldn't figure it out. But you probably did. I'm the dumb one, not you, my readers! Okay, I have to lay off the steak sauce (it's so yummy T_T). Reviews are like my crack!!!!!! The more I get, the happier I am! lol, ignore.**_


	43. Discovery Channel

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"I have a song stuck in my head."

"I'm so sorry. What song?"

"Umm... well, you see, I don't remember the name of the song and the chorus is stuck in my head."

"Sing it, I might know what song it is."

"You? Know a song other than classical music? Yeah right, Ryuuzaki," Light scoffed and flipped his hair.

"Well, that's another problem. It's a... weird song."

"Weird? Like how?"

"Umm.... like perv."

"Just sing it."

"Not in front of all of these pervs, Ryuuzaki!"

"Sing."

"Umm.... okay...I can't do it."

"Aphrodite," he said with a warning tone.

"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel."

Everyone was staring at her. Aiber looked utterly amazed. Light was paler than a mime. Matsuda gave the classic 'Speak no Evil' face. Watari dropped a tray of those weird blue square things that L liked to eat so much.

"Okay!" L grinned.

"What the ferk?!"

"I thought you meant it," he pouted

"Eww! Light! He's a pervert!!!" Misa squealed.

"So?"

L stared at Aphrodite while she looked around at everyone.

"Please?"

"Oh my god, dude."

"Pretty please?!"

"Right here, right now?"

"Oh, god, yes." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh my god!" everyone screamed and ran out of the room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later that day -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Everyone was afraid to go back into that room. There weren't any noises coming out from under the door, no signs of movement or sexual interaction what so ever, but what if they were naked!?

"Do you think they're still out there?"

"Maybe."

"Hurry, make a noise."

"No!"

"C'mmon."

"You first."

"Mmmph!"

"Oh god!"

Light busted through the door. Aphrodite and L were sitting on the couch facing the door without their shirts on.

"What the hell, Light?"

"Knock!"

"Don't get pissy with me, Ryuuzaki. What are you guys doing?"

"Well first, we were making out and things were getting really hot, then we stopped and cuddled, then we tried to freak you guys out for eavesdropping."

"Is it safe now?" Matsuda peeked through the crack between his fingers.

"Well, I have no shirt on, but nothing naughty is happening."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- That night -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Aphrodite?"

"Yeah."

"I really wish I didn't have to watch over Light."

"Why."

"I wanna sleep by you tonight."

"Aw."

"Ew, you two-- just-- ew," Light shuddered disgustedly.

"What's the matter Light? Not a big romance fan?"

"No, I can live with romance, not fluff or hentai."

"But we're fluffy hentai! Is that so wrong?!"

"Yes."

Ryuuzaki choked a laughing fit down.

"What?"

"You know that song?"

"Yeah?"

"Think back to the morning we were in Utah."

"Oh, god, Mr. _Signals_."

"I likes my signals."

"Yes you does."

"Huggles?"

"Kissies?"

"Oui."

"Si."

They snuggled up together on the floor in front of the Lobby television.

"Adowable," Aiber sighed.

"Abso-friggin-lutetly."

"I'm tired."

"I'm hungry."

"Goodnight, Ryuuzaki," Aphrodite stood up.

"What? No!"

"Yes! I wanna go to sleep."

"I wanna cuddle."

"Light can stay with Misa-Misa!"

"Please no, please no, please no, please--"

"Okay."

"Why me?" Light slammed his head on the coffee table.

Ryuuzaki and Aphrodite walked up the stairs together to go to bed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Authors Note: Well wasn't that just crap-o-tastic? lol, Mostly crack, but it's good, right? RIGHT?! lol. And what ARE those blue things, anyways? The song is The Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang. Review! (and then say lol slowly in a sexy voice). ^^**_


	44. Dreams

Light sighed, although it was rather difficult with Misa on his back. He had sneaked down three floors to his and Ryuuzaki's room, but, unfortunately, she had found him withing four minutes.

He began to turn, _God, Misa, what the hell do you eat?_

He stared at the pale blue ceiling, listening to any sounds of movement from Aphrodite's room above him. There was a sob and footsteps going out of the room. He rolled his eyes.

_L probably admitted to using her, finally,_ he thought, _I mean, how could anyone like her? Anyone who says they do is lying. Her own family has to dislike her, I know it. Yes, that's exactly what's going on._

He smiled and got up to shower.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the Investigation room -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite was nowhere to be seen. Therefore, Light was in a very good mood. However, Ryuuzaki had what felt like a halo of dark emotions emitting to everyone in the room.

"What's wrong, Ryuuzaki? Is something bothering you?"

"Never you mind, Yagami-kun," he hissed. Light almost jumped back at his reply. Ryuuzaki only used his last name when he was angry with him.

"Where's Fujikawa-san?"

"Do you ever shut the hell up?!"

Light and his Father stared at him, appalled. The rest of them just looked at him with awe, startled by the suddenness and volume of what the great detective had just said.

"Sorry."

"Just do your work, or I'll hurt you."

Aphrodite soon appeared on the staircase in a pure black dress. She had black tear lines painted on her face, and her lipstick was so dark it could hardly be considered any shade of red.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Fujikawa-san, I do not feel like speaking to you today. If you feel you must converse with me, either hold your tongue or stay in your room."

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did!"

"No I don't, so why don't you tell me?!"

Ryuuzaki stood up and they both set off screaming at each other so loudly and quickly that their words were unintelligible to the others. That is, until...

"_How dare you dream of other men while I am sleeping in the same room as you are_!"

"I do not dream about other men!"

"Then how come you said Light's name in your sleep? Can you please explain that?"

"I wasn't fanasiz--"

"Why should I believe a word that comes out of your mouth?!"

"Because I lov--"

He stormed out of the room before she could finish. Light, Soichiro, Mogi, and Matsuda turned away, trying to pretend that they hadn't just witnessed the argument. Aphrodite looked around and ran up the stairs, tears welling up in her eyes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In Aphrodite's Home -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

She sat in the corner of the room. All of the lights were off, no candles lit, and the dark, floor-length curtains drawn shut, blocking out the rain-muted sun. She was vulnerable to the otherworldly spawn of Lucifer that would come and torture her. That would tear her soul to shreds.

She would never dream about any man other than him like that. Never. She could force herself to fantasize. His image always entered her thoughts.

Suddenly she got the feeling she had gotten when she was at L's parents' home. She was no longer alone. They were here.

She shivered. The sudden drop in temperature... They were trying to manifest themselves.

He skin tore itself open on her forearm. They were cutting into her with their silver claws, making deep, painful gashes all over from her wrist to her elbow. She screamed.

He hair tie snapped, her hair fell messily around her face. The demons tore off her maroon chiffon bell sleeves and started burning her upper arms. She could smell it.

Suddenly, a long, deep gash appeared in her stomach, ripping her gown to shreds. The pain was unbearable. She screamed again, but the wouldn't relent at their torture. They were enjoying it too much.

"Deus succurro mihi!" she cried out.

The lights switched on, the curtain flew open, and the several candles around the room lit up. They stopped.

Aphrodite was so afraid to open her eyes. She knew that God alone couldn't heal her. She looked.

All of the cuts on her arm had a dark black lining around them, and they were oozing blood. She looked at her legs. They were covered in bruises. Then her shoulders. An x was burnt into her skin on both sides.

The blood pooled around her. Why hadn't anyone come to save her?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the Lobby -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"How are you so sure that's what she meant when she said his name?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why be so angry at her?"

"I don't-- She hates me now, I know it," Ryuuzaki sobbed.

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does! I don't blame her, either, after all those things I called her."

"I know she couldn't hate you--"

"I love her with everything I've got, but I don't know how much she truly loves me back. How could she love me back? How could anyone?"

"Don't say that."

"It's true, and you and I know it!"

"I'll go talk to her."

"No, Watari, don't. You can't leave me here alone."

"It's just for a few minutes. The others are just in the next room."

"But I don't trust any of them!"

"Do you want to come along, then?"

"No. I'm too afraid of what she's going to say."

"Then stay here."

"Watari, you know I can't--"

"Just this once."

"O-- okay," he whimpered.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In Aphrodite's Kitchen -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

She took a look at her half-healed wounds. This is the best they would be for a while. She wrapped the last of her gauze around her torso and slipped on a gunmetal-grey, silky bathrobe.

"May I come in?" Watari asked from the other side of the door as she sat down in the reclining chair closest to a candle.

"Yes!" she shouted.

He opened the door.

"Were you fantasizing about Yagami Light?"

"Thanks for not beating around the bush, and no, I could never..." she trailed off.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, spotting some dried blood on the floor that Aphrodite had missed.

"Fine."

Ryuuzaki suddenly collapsed onto his hands and knees in the doorway.

"L!" Watari went to hel him up.

"I--I couldn't do it, Watari. I couldn't."

"What's wrong?"

Ryuuzaki made his way to the couch and lie down, slowing his breath down, his hand on his pounding heart. His eyes slowly closed.

"He has a case of Isolophobia."

"But he'd been to his parent's house alone for four years in a row."

"That's different. I feel like they're there with me."

"But other than that--"

"I'm absolutely terrified of being alone. Watari's always near me in some way, so it never has really been a problem. Nobody ever notices."

"Why are you afraid of being alone?"

"I don't know."

She reached her arm out to brush some hair out of his face but pulled away. His eyes eased open.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You don't want me to."

"Go ahead."

She flicked a very small piece of hair to the side. He sighed.

"Do you love me, Aphrodite?"

"O-- of course I do."

"And you weren't dreaming about Light?"

"Ew, never."

"Okay. Then everything's okay."

"Good," she looked off to the side.

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She turned back to him and smiled faintly. He sat up.

"Will you two be okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Watari."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later that night -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

L stood up and stretched.

"I liked those movies."

"Me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Ryuuzaki."

He pulled her up by her shoulders and kissed her fiercely. She hissed in pain from the grabbing action, but rather enjoyed the kiss.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Aphrodite."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

_**A/N: I like this chapter alot. My mom helped me with it. This would have been up at, like, 10:00, but the first time I was writing it, my kitty, Matt, stepped on a switch and made me lose everything. The second time, I accidentaly closed it without saving it.**_

_** Deus succurro mihi! = God help me!**_

_**Reviewzplz!**_

_**To whoever wrote ths comment~**_

Ok, this is as far as I can read. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. Aphrodite is a Mary Sue. I mean, come on. Angel of death? Can see shinigami without touching a Death Note? Came out of nowhere, and everything is going her way. BLUE HAIR? Death Note is one of the more realistic anime I've seen. IT'S NOT NARUTO; THEY DON'T HAVE BLUE HAIR! And that NAME! Who the hell names their kid Aphrodite? And L and Aphrodite are starting to like each other withing THREE chapters?! No. Just...no.

_**Thank you for being honest about your opinion, but SCREW THE F*** OFF!!!!**_


	45. I am not a Freak!

_**Okay, this is the last time I'm going to reply to a coward who can't sign in so I can reply to them personally. So if you're going to falme, grow a back bone and sign in. **_

_**To whoever wrote the following comment - **_

Frankly, I'm unimpressed. When I first started reading this, I thought that it would be cool. Aphrodite interested me at first, despite the unrealistic and Sue-like blue hair and weird name. By chapter 5, everything was going downhill, and all I could think as I continued to read was, "All aboard the failroad!"L is more OOC in this fic than I've seen him in yaoi fanfics with Matsuda. He's a 24-25 year old man, not a three-year old child. These frequent crying fits are so OOC it's almost making me physically ill to see the Death Note characters raped in such a OC is terrible. These quote-unquote "dark" and "mysterious" moments where she starts bleeding for no reason? Stupid. Boring. Pointless. Run her through a Mary Sue test and tell me what her score is. Answer a fellow writer, I advise you to give this story a complete overhaul, or delete it altogether. Start anew.

_**I'm so very sorry you are unimpressed. I would like to remind you that you were neither asked nor forced to read my story. Her hair is PURPLE, yes, I know that this is unrealistic. 'Failroad?' Oh my god. That just cracked me up so badly. I've noticed my tendancies of making L childish and ooc, and I'm trying to fix that. I've written this chapter four times, trying to make it the best so far. Raped?! Excuse me?! I don't care that you don't like my OC. There is a reason for her bleeding, it will be in my story soon. Stupid? Boring? Pointless? Are we talking about your little 'I'm-afraid-to-sign-in' comment now? I have taken three different Mary-Sue tests for this 'terrible' OC, And yes, there are a few things I could do to save her from her sue-ness, But I am NOT about to throw away 44 chapters of my hard work! If you don't like it, don't read it! I mean, come on. IF YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING NICE, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. This may have been your sad attempt at either pissing me off or constructive criticism, I am not mad at you for disliking this story or my OC, but I hate flamers with the white, burning-hot intensity of a thousand suns. And, you, my 'fellow authour' (who can't sign in, apparently), are on my list. Thank you for your review. Oh yeah, and who's Frank?**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_If there's anything wrong, just call me on Skype. I'll be here almost all day._

Aphrodite called Beyond Birthday. This morning she got in another very stupid argument with Light over nothing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey," she sighed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. Got in a fight."

"About what?"

"Nothing much. Just how stupid I am."

"Did you fight with L?"

"Don't call him that. He goes by Ryuuzaki here."

"What?! Bastard stole my name!"

"Shh. Everyone's mad at me, I don't even want Ryuuzaki up here right now."

"Sorry. That really kinda peeves me that he used _my_ name."

"They're closer to finding Kira."

"Were you of any help?"

"No, after the little tiff I got into, I was pretty much on a speak only when spoken to basis thingy."

"That's too bad."

"I cussed the asshole out, and that made everyone hate me for today. So, yeah. Your my only friend right now."

"It's nice to know I'm a friend to some chick who scares the living shit out of me."

"Ha. Ha. What have you been doing for the pass few days."

"Breathing. You're brothers have been incredibly nice to me."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"You been alone all day?"

"Pretty much. Hiroshi brought me a pizza a few minutes ago."

She looked off to the side.

"Is everything okay?"

"I've lost."

"What did you lose?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm going to move out. I've screwed everything up for everybody. I have to leave here."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You just can't, okay."

"Why don't you want me over there?"

"I need you to stay there for me. I know he's going to die soon. You need to be there for that."

"But that's _why_ I have to leave, Boo!"

"No, you don't understand. I need you to stay with him."

"I don't see why."

"You know what? If I see you here before you know which day, I will kill you."

"Don't threaten me!"

"Bye." he hung up.

Aphrodite stared at her computer screen, eyes and mouth open wide. After the initial shock had worn off, she walked into her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. For just a few seconds, she stared at the white paint on her ceiling.

She sighed and looked off to the side. Sitting up, she grabbed a bag from her mall trip she had taken late last night and pulled out a box of hair dye. Aphrodite reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and opened her pocket knife.

She gripped her hair and cut three inches off. She sobbed and grabbed more.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- The next morning -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Everyone was downstairs, except Aphrodite, who was late just like the three previous mornings.

"She's getting less and less dependable," Light tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Please stop that, Light."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, Ryuuzaki."

"It's fine. I just need to concentrate."

Matsuda was rehearsing his lines with Mogi, who had unwillingly volunteered for the task, when there was a knock on the door.

Watari, who was now just leaving the room, opened the door. There stood a young woman with medium length, light brown hair, dressed in a buisiness suite instead of her normal Gothic attire. She bowed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Good morning."

Light turned around, "What the hell?"

Out of pure curiosity, Ryuuzaki did the same. His eyes widened for a brief moment, then he faced the monitor again.

She walked toward the large desk at the front of the room.

"Excuse me, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, what is it?" he tried to keep his eyes on the screen.

"Is there anything I need to do for you right now?"

"No, but I'll notify you when there's something."

"Thank you," she sat two computers away and opened minesweeper. Light thought this was a pleasant change from her habit of blasting obnoxious songs through her earphones on you-tube.

Misa skipped into the room on in a school girl outfit.

"Hey, Light! Fujikawa-san's late again?"

"I'm right here."

Misa turned her head to look at the hazy stare of a stranger, "Whaa?"

"Good morning, Miss Amane."

"Uh, good morning to you, too."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- That night (nothing happened of too much importance) -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite got up out of her office chair and walked towards the door. She put her hand on the knob.

"Goodnight," L turned around.

"Mm-hmm," she just walked out the door.

He turned back and typed faster than he just had been. Of course, Light was the only one who noticed this, being a perfectionist.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm tired."

"Go to sleep, then."

"I can't sleep in a chair!"

"Sure you can."

-- -- -- --

Aphrodite angrily tore her clothes off and pulled a nightshirt out of her closet and slipped it on. Beyond flickered onto her laptop screen.

"Moshi moshi."

"What?" she snapped.

"Um... I just wanted to say I was sorry for hanging up on you last night. Have you changed something?"

"Yeah, I cut and dyed my hair."

"Why?"

"I just wanna be normal for once in my god damn life!"

"I know, but you can never change who you really are."

"Yes I can! I can make them take my powers away!"

"But-- No! You go find some different hair dye and fix the color of you hair, now!"

"Why should I?! Because you don't want to be the only freak you know?!"

"I am not a freak!"

"We're both freaks, and you know it!"

He stared at her in awe.

"I'm sorry, B. I didn't mean it."

"I-- I know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine. After all, it _is_ true."

"No. No it's not. I shouldn't have said that."

"True, you should have held your tongue, but I am a freak. I can't deny it."

"Why don't we start this conversation over?"

"Please dye your hair ba-- wait! They have a hair color remover in all of the major beauty stores!"

"And just how do you know about this?"

"They only give you one subscription to a magazine, and Playboy wasn't on the list, so I got Cosmopolitan."

"Did anyone say you were gay? Because that's just weird."

"No."

"Cool."

"Yeah, get your hair back to normal, okay?"

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_So now I gotta fix my hair. Great. So much for normal._ she thought, drumming on her knee. Someone knocked on her door.

"Ugh. Come in!"

Watari walked in with a Manila envelope.

"What's that, Grampy?"

"L told me to give this to you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"So... probably?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Okay. You can leave now."

"What was that?"

"Thank you, Watari," she sighed.

"Much better."

He walked out of the room quietly. Aphrodite turned the envelope over in her hands before opening it.

_Aphrodite,_

_I think I know what's going on with you, but you don't need to act boringly normal to keep your social and personal lives separate. I've been thinking that maybe we're too relaxed about it. Maybe part of this idea of yours was good._

_I know you though. I think that you're trying to fit in and please everyone else. That isn't you. You don't usually care about such unimportant things. _

_I love you, yes, but right now I'm fairly upset with you. I don't need everyone to like you. Being unique is a part of life, and I hoped you could except that. I pray we can straighten things out sooner or later._

_Sincerely,_

_'Ryuuzaki'_

She smiled.

"Maybe Boo is right. This was a stupid thing to do."

Aphrodite stood up and grabbed a pair of worn-out jeans out of her dirty clothes basket by the door.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Much betterthan the last chapter, but still really, really, REALLY dumb. If you have nothing better to do than flame, I would prefer you do not comment this chapter. However, if you do, please sign in unlike my two flamers that I wish to find a non-violent way to hummiliate them as they humiliated me. Anyways... Please leave a nice review to make me less depressed about how crappy some of my other chapters were. NOT EMO!**_


	46. Higuchi Kira

Aphrodite removed the light pink towel from her hair and stared at herself. _Not perfect,_ she thought, _but pretty damn close._ She looked at the clock as she ran a brush through it.

"Damn it, it's four o'clock."

She slipped back into the shirt and went to bed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- That mid-morning -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Now she was pretty sure she'd slept in now. Almost everyone was gone already, just Misa, Light, and Ryuuzaki were left.

"Morning," she sighed.

"Good morning, Fu--" Light's cheery tone changed as soon as he turned around, "Fujikawa-san."

"Ew, why did you change your hair back?"

"Because I felt like it. Is that a problem?"

Ryuuzaki once again turned around out of curiosity.

"Hi hi," she waved.

"Hello," he replied.

"Today's the day."

"Yes."

Misa snorted, "You're gonna kill your hair dying so much."

"Like I care."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"It's been a few days since I've stopped killing," Higuchi smiled over his wine glass, "That should be good enough, shouldn't it? Now, when I marry Misa Amane, the second Kira, I'll have the shinigami eyes. With that power I'll be able to control Yotsuba."

Rem watched him laugh, holding onto his every word. Until his phone rang.

"Huh?"

"_Higuchi, we've got a problem. Turn on the television to Sakura TV_."

He turned on the TV.

"-- So you're saying one of those people is Kira?"

"**Yes. I've got alot of evidence to prove it, too.**"

"What the hell is this? Come on, it's probably a hoax. This _is _Sakura TV."

"_No, it's more than that. At the beginning of the show he said that he overheard a meeting between eight people._"

_What?! Someone knows about the meetings?! _Higuchi thought.

"Who is it? Did someone betray us?"

"**Then one of them was killed by Kira. There are only seven of them left. The man who died was 'Mr.H'.**"

_Mr.H? Hatori! If he knows this much, he could be one of the other six, or maybe Coil._

"**Mr.H wanted to leave the meetings, and Kira killed him because of that.**"

_No, it can't be one of the others. There's no benefit for them to do this. But no-one else knows about the meetings, do they?! Damn it, who is it!? Wait! Could it be--_

Glass shattered on the television.

_It's-- it's him! It's Misa's manager. Matsui, that's his name! Why is he still alive?!_

"_He explained earlier that he thought he was going to be killed, so he pretended to fall out a window and escaped to a balcony three floors down._"

But I wrote his name in the notebook! Or could it have been a stage name from an old job as an entertainer.

"_If it weren't bad enough, he said he continued to investigate Yotsuba up until now and he's figured out which one of us is Kira._ _I'm contacting everyone now to let them know_."

"Alright, we'll talk later."

Higuchi hung up and glared at the television.

"**I'll see it through, even if it means my death.**"

"Yeah, that's perfect." _I have to kill him._"Misa knows his face. She's the second Kira, she should know what his real name is."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Misa's cell started ringing.

"Ugh, it's him."

She pushed end as soon as she read his name on the caller ID.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Aw, what the hell!"

"**To tell the truth, I've been debating for a long time wether or not I should go through with this. But now that I'm here, I know I've done the right thing in coming forward.**"

"This is bad. Who know's when he'll make the announcement."

"Stay tuned to Sakura TV."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said through the computer, "Mogi is in position in front of Yoshida Productions. He's just received a call from Higuchi."

"Yes, it's time for phase two. Everything is going as planned."

They listened in on Mogi and Higuchi's conversation.

"This is going almost exactly as I planned. It's sort of scary."

"You shouldn't be scared, Light. You should be happy."

Watari changed the call as Higuchi began talking to the president of Yoshida Productions.

"_This is Higuchi from Yotsuba. That manager's name isn't Taro Matsui, is it_?"

"He's not even pretending to hide what he's asking about," Misa giggled, "Stupid Higuchi."

"If he's acting like that, it's a sign he's begining to panic."

"What's he gonna do?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Gaaah!!! Damn it, this took too long, and it sucks because it's confusing and I wanted to have an episode 23 reference in here, but now it has to wait because I have to go shopping for some retarded school clothes! The only class I know for sure I'll like is my Japanese class. Please review asap! {Flamers ar now very welcome because I find it amusing that they waste their time trying to make them selves feel good when they have a bathroom near by that they could do that in (fapfapfapfapfapfap...).}**_


	47. Frenzy

'_Cosme Misa: A devilish charm. An angel's glitter._'

L moaned, licking his lips. Upon seeing this, Aphrodite snickered, spinning around in her chair.

'_Misa's new line of lipstick just for __**you**__._'

He pulled the banana peel between his teeth, moaning once again.

"Uh... Ryuuzaki? The comercial's almost over."

"Oh. Is that so?"

'_The next thing I know, I'm in a hotel room, drinking with all eight of them!_'

'_Well, that's amusing._'

'_I'm afraid if I give you any more details, The people who were there would realize who Kira is.I think I'll leave it at that for now._'

'_Of course, take all the time you need to tell us all of the ordeals that led you to discover who Kira is._'

"Hm. Light, please put Higuchi's car on audio channel 1, and Sakura TV on channel two," L spoke, wriggling around in his chair.

Aphrodite giggled again. _What the hell?_ She pushed herself next to him.

"As expected, Higuchi is watching every minute of this from his car."

--

"Rem? What do you think?" Higuchi inquired of the shinigami perched in the back seat of his red Porche.

"Huh? What do _I_ think? About what, may I ask?"

--

"Rem? Who is that? Light looked up at the screen, "There _is_ no-one else in that car, right? It's impossible for some one to be in there without us knowing, and he isn't using his cell phone... Could it be a hidden radio?"

"No," Ryuuzaki said, swallowing the rest of his banana, "There aren't any other radios or devices, only the taps, cameras, and tracking beacons that Weddy put in. There's no doubt in my mind that she did a thorough job."

--

"Do you think I'll get to Yoshida," Higuchi spoke to rem once again, "only to find his file isn't there?"

--

"Is he talking to himself?"

--

"Why ask my opinion?" Rem replied, "I don't see how I'm supposed to know things like that."

"If this guy was smart, he'd destroy everything with his name on it before he appeared on TV. And don't you think it's a little reckless for Yoshida to just let me into their office unsupervised?... Huh, maybe not. If there was a robbery, they'd know right away who it was."

--

"This isn't sounding too good," Misa whined.

"He'll go there. Don't you worry."

"Yes, daddy," Aphrodite giggled.

"Aphrodite?" Light sighed, turning to her.

"Hai?"

"Shut up."

"Bite me."

"Both of you stop," Ryuuzaki grimaced.

"Yes, master," Aphrodite hung her head.

--

"What if his name isn't in the file there? If it's just a an alias? Damn it! I wouldn't put it past this guy to do something like that. No wonder he's so confident."

_It must be Light and Misa's plan to have Higuchi to go to Yoshida Productions. If that's the case..._

"That may be true," Rem replied, "But if he knows that you are Kira, He's going to announce your name in public. That is an inescapable fact. Your only option is to the name in his file is fake, that will be unfortunate, but if it isn't, you can kill him discreetly with the death note."

"I know that. But just to be safe, I should kill those that I contacted at Yoshida, meaning the President, Misa. and her manager."

--

"What?!" Misa gasped, "He's gonna kill me?"

"It's all right, don't worry. He's thinking about doing that _after_he's killed Matsuda. There would be no point in doing so until he's gotten rid of the main threat."

"True," Light added, "But still..."

--

"Don't be reckless," Rem warned, worried for Misa's life, "He is the only one you have to kill. If the people who you called end up dying, too, the phone records will implicate that you are responsible for their deaths."

"Oh, yeah. Rem, I didn't think you were smart enough to think of that. I'll make them erase their call histories before they die."

"But the phone company would have a copy of the records as well."

--

"There is no way he's talking to himself!" Light jumped up, "But, who is Rem? Who the hell is he talking to?!"

"If he's talking to someone right now, then it could be a shinigami," Ryuuzaki replied immediately, darkening his tone as he finished.

Aphrodite shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her flesh growing could beneath her leather jacket.

"Perhaps."

--

_I should just go ahead and ask him._

"How about giving up ownership of the notebook and returning it to me?"

"No! I'd end up being ruined if I did! Even if I forgot the death note, this guy says he has concrete evidence to prove that I am Kira. If he points out the rise in Yotsuba's growth, nobody would doubt his claims. They'd believe every word he said! And that means whoever he says is Kira will be marked as such. Even if he didn't have proof, and I got rid of it by returning the notebook, my life would be over. I wouldn't get promoted, I wouldn't even be able to stay with Yotsuba"

_"Kira! Turn yourself in! Please!"_

--

"He has arrived at Yoshida Productions."

"The show is about to begin."

--

_Turn left as I go in, the desk at the back, the bottom drawer..._

Higuchi began frantically searching the files for Taro Matsui's.

--

_Now, Kira... How do you kill? Show me._

--

"We are in position and ready to apprehend him. We move on your command," Mogi mumbled into his communicational radio.

"_Right._"

Higuchi wrote the name 'Taichiro Yamashita' in the death note, placing the file back in the drawer calmly and walking out of the room.

--

"He's not doing anything! He just took a note of the name before leaving! So he's not going to kill him there?!"

--

"Ryuuzaki? Should we arrest him here or--"

"_Negative, we still do not know how he kills. Perhaps he's planning to do something once he's back in the car._"

--

"Let's see camera one again."

"It's weird. You think he'd be desperate to kill Matsuda this very second, but he's calm."

"It is strange. If all he needed was a name, he would have taken the file from the office. Instead he put it back in the personal file."

--

_36... 37... 38... 39... 40 seconds._

"_Kira is a cold blooded murderer."_

"Damn, he didn't die!"

--

"Wh-- what's he talking about? He said he didn't die."

"Did he already try to kill Matsuda? Was writing his name all he had to do?"

Aphrodite grunted in annoyance.

"Or, was it..."

"What do we do now? Should we just continue watching what he's doing? What if he can cause a death by just imagining it?!"

_I don't understand. I still can't figure out how he kills. _

--

"Gah! I don't have much time!"

--

"He's making a phone call."

"Thank you, Captain State-the-Obvious," Aphrodite sighed, nervously tapping her fingers nervously on the underside of the desk, kicking the wall as well.

"It's probably Misa again."

"Yeah! Mmph!" Misa grunted, cancelling the call.

--

"Huh? Grah!" he pounded his fist against the dashboard.

_Alright. Calm down. I already know his face. If I go to company hq, there should be survalence videos from when he snuck in. If I had the shinigami eyes..._

"Rem. Let's do it. Let's make the deal."

--

"The deal? Who is this 'Rem' person? Could it really be that Kira's powers come from another world or being?"

"I _really_ don't want to think that's the case, Light."

"Then what is it? What is this 'Rem'?"

"A shinigami?"

_Whatever it is, we need to keep watching him. We'll learn nothing if we take him now. We may still be able to figure out how he kills. _

--

_With these eyes, I'm invincible. I have more than enough options now._

Higuchi took off, grinning. Soon enough, there was a police officer tailing him.

"You in the red car! Pull over to the side of the road! Now!"

"This is bad," Weddy spoke into her mike, "Higuchi's been pulled over, I'll have to leave the pursuit to Aiber's team."

"You were speeding. Licence, please."

"Yeah, no problem."

He began digging through his bag.

--

"Switch on screens to Higuchi's car."

"_Now let's see. Where did I put it?"_

--

_This will take care of him._

Higuchi scribbled the traffic cop's name in the notebook, taking off soon after.

"Hey!"

"Higuchi ditched the cop! He's driving away!"

"What a bastard," the officer mumbled, "This is-- Ugh!"

His motercycle swirved and ramed into the back of a semi.

"He's dead!"

--

"He's dead?! By accident?!"

"This is very bad..."

_All he did was put his hand in his bag. Could he have done something at that moment? More importantly, how was he able to atain the name of the traffic cop who stopped him? Does he only need a face?_

"Rem. A deal."

_No, If he had the power to kill by just looking at someone's face, He would have killed Matsuda by now. What's going on? Unless..._

"Everyone! It's too dangerous to allow further action by Higuchi! Let's bring him in!"

"Finally," Aphrodite sighed.

"I believe he has the same powers as the second Kira! He is able to kill just by looking at someone's face! Please keep this in mind when you move in to arrest him!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Later On -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Watari, connect me to the Director of the NPA."

"Yes."

--

"This is L. We are now aware of Kira's identity. He is currently headed to Shibuya in a red sports car--"

--

"Our group will be handling the rest. Meantime, please instruct all officers to reffrain from approaching his car."

"Alright. Dad, during the next commercial, intercept."

"_Understood._"

--

"Demigawa, during the next commercial break, swap Matsuda and the Emcee wit manikins. We'll make it seem as if the broadcast is continuing as normal with the voices we've already recorded. We'll leave the cameras running and have everyone evacuate the building."

--

"So, Light. Let's say we go join the fun as well."

"Yeah," Light nodded in agreement.

Aphrodite turned her head as Ryuuzaki stood up in his chair, making him appear amazingly tall.

"I'm sorry to do this, Misa," L said, Hand cuffing her and beginning to chain her up to the chair she had just sat down in, "But I'm going to have to make sure you're restrained for a while."

"What?! But that's-- Stop joking around!"

"I'm not joking. You'll look after her, won't you, Aphrodite?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Thank you."

She ran after him as he walked down the hall, for once evenly paced with Light.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Yes what is it?"

She kissed him deeply, holding him around the waist for those brief seconds he could stay.

"Good luck and be careful, alright?"

"Alright."

"Bye-bye."

"Good bye."

--

"I had no idea you could pilot a helicopter, Ryuuzaki. That's incredible!"

"Well, you can figure it out by intuition."

"Higuchi isn't going to Sakura TV! He's headed the wrong way!"

"Based on his route, I'm guessing that he's going to the Yotsuba head office."

--

_If I go to the main office and find a surveillance video with his face on it, I can kill him._

--

"Come in, Weddy. Have you removed absolutely everything relating to Matsuda at the Youtsuba Headquarters?"

"_Yeah. Why? Is he headed there now? Isn't that convenient."_

--

"That should give me more than enough time to meet up with Yagami-san to set up the ambush."

--

Aphrodite began sketching on a legal notepad.

"What are you drawing?" Misa asked.

"Just a picture."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because it's hentai, and you're brain isn't developed enough to know what that is."

--

"What the hell, I can't find him!" Higuchi thought aloud, "Someone must have erased it!"

--

"Dad, Higuchi's left Yotsuba and is headed to Sakura TV. He'll be there in less than fifteen minutes. Are you ready?"

"_I don't need my son asking if I'm ready. Of course I am."_

--

"You ready, Yagami-san? It's almost time."

"I know."

"Here," Weddy offered Light's father a gun.

"Hm?"

"Aiber hates using guns, so right now I'm the only one armed. Take it."

"I can't. I'm no longer a police officer, and Japanese law prohibits civilians from owning firearms. That means you shouldn't be using one, either."

"I guess you're as stubborn as always huh?"

--

"Let me see it!"

"No."

Misa began throwing a total conniption that resulted in her tipping over.

"Owwie! Fujikawa-san! Help me up!"

"No."

--

Higuchi walked into the room where Taro Matsui supposedly spoke.

_Even the studio is deserted. Still, I gotta be careful of where the cameras are._

"Due to events beyond our control, we will now end this broadcast."

_What?! Dummies?! This can't be! _

"Higuchi! Hold it right there!"

"Don't move!"

Two more masked pursuants joined in.

"I'd give up if I were you," the female spoke again.

"You're making a mistake. I'm only here to meet with Demegawa to discuss something. Let me show you my card."

He grabbed his gun out of the bag and shot at the female, the older male jumping and taking it for her.

"No!" another cried as Higuchi took off, "Chief!"

"Aiber!" Weddy tossed the other gun his way.

_Damn it! I didn't want to have to use one of these, but--_

He shot at Higuchi as he ran down the hall.

--

"L! Higuchi has a gun on him! The Chief's been shot!"

"I'm alright. Sorry, Ryuuzaki. If we pursue him right now, we can still catch him."

--

"This is bad! He's escaped from Sakura TV!"

"This leaves us no choice. We'll have to move in and apprehend him. Watari, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Light, I think you should hold onto this for self defense," he held up a gun.

"No thanks, firearms aren't aloud in Japan."

"You know, I'm sure you're father would say the exact same thing."

--

"Quit being mean and help me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Misa, quit being a skanky bitch and shut up."

"What?! How dare you! Misa is not a skanky bitch!"

"In your worthless opnion, blondie."

"Help me up!"

"No."

--

An uncountable amount of police vehicles appeared out of thin air in Higuchi's veiw.

"What the- It was a trap!"

--

"What's happening? I thought we told the police not to get involved with this."

"The only one who would do this is--"

"Yes, you must be right."

--

Suddenly finding himself trapped, Higuchi tried to escape, only to have a tire shot out by a shaddowy figure leaning out of a helicopter, forcing him to skid to the side.

"I'll shoot!" he pointed his gun to the teple of his head, only to have it shot from his hand.

---

"It's over?"

"Yes, Light," Ryuuzaki said while opening a thermos of tea, "It's over."

-- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -

_**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update. I've been studying for my Japanese class really hard lately. Ross-sensei is an awesome teacher. NTM, the guy I like is in there, along with three of my other friends. Ross-sensei has also set up a trip to Japan this summer! Oh yeah, and my kitty ran away. T_T. Please review! (Any kind is nice. I heart flamers!!!!)**_


	48. L does weird things with his laptop

The first noise Light heard as he and Ryuuzaki stepped out of the elevator was Misa's scream. The fluorescent lights above flickered. Light turned to see his colleague's eyes widen for a brief second.

"Is something wrong, Ryuuzaki?"

He didn't answer, just kept moving towards the doors that led into the main room.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiight! Help! It's gonna kill me!"

Even if she could, Rem would not be in her line of vision. So what was she talking about?

L pushed open the door and walked in, and gawked in horror at the scene before him.

Aphrodite stood over Misa, who was still chained to the chair, in her true form. No dramatics as when he had first sen her like this. No tears of blood.

She screeched at misa as her eyes grew more and more of the intense blue that always flickered behind her mortally-colored hazel eyes. Her hair whiped infront of her face as she stomped closer in the chunky gothic boots towards the sobbing blond.

"Aphrodite..." He said aloud, slowly walking towards her.

Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and Light's father rushed in to see what was going on. Matsuda immediately fainted. Apparently Rem had been enough, meaning that seeing Aphrodite was all too much for him to process at one time.

Still moving closer, L grabbed Aphrodite by the shoulders and pulled her back and awakening from her trance.

"Huh?" she turned and faced him. Then, hearing Misa whimper faced her, catching a glimpse of her reflection in one of the computer monitors.

"D--don't hurt me!" Misa cringed in terror, facing away.

Aphrodite turned back to the reflective surface of the glass, falling back at what she saw. Her lips barely parted yet eyes open as wide as physically possible, she glanced at everyone before standing tumbling up the stairs to her floor.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light said in awe, "Was that even real?"

L, once again, did not answer. Instead, he picked Misa up off the floor and unchained her.

When free, she clung to Light, "I was so scared!"

"Yeah, whatever," he was used to ignoring her, so it wasn't a problem for him at all, "Ryuuzaki, why won't you answer me?"

He sat down on the chair, waiting for Light to take the chair on his right. Stubbornly, he did so.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I'm sorry," L sighed, disappointed once again, unlocking Light's cuff.

"It's fine," Light replied, rubbing his wrist.

Ryuuzaki turned to the computer screen again, "You will be keeping the room we shared, I assume."

"It's okay, I can--"

"I insist, being as I hardly sleep anyways."

"Um... alright then."

"It's about time for the rest of you to head off to bed. Mogi, will you carry Mr. Matsuda up to his room?"

Mogi nodded as a reply and picked Matsuda's limp body up off of the floor.

"Thank you."

Ryuuzaki made his way up the stairs much faster than usual, or, at least, faster than light could ever remember.

"Why so eager?"

"No reason, Yagami-kun."

Of course there was a reason. He could spend his nights alone with Aphrodite again, not with Light, who took up all of the bed every time he was willing to slip into a shallow, dreamless sleep. Not to mention all of the other 'special' reasons...

Light had reason to be happy as well. No more constant surveillance. No more being kept up by the sound of clattering keys (this had only happened for the past four days, but Ryuuzaki always stated making... _awkward_ noises while he was on his laptop.) to keep him up into the wee hours. No more being pushed out of his spot when L insisted on sleeping.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite jumped off of the couch and answered the knock on her door. She had changed into an over-sized t-shirt from Lagoon and a pair of carpi's after settling down earlier.

L stood in the hall, smiling. "Don't you look cute?"

"Heh-heh. Thanks. Come in."

He stepped in with a rolling suitcase dragging behind him.

"Where's Light?"

"Oh. There were complications with the investigations once again."

"Oh."

"There's an upside to it, though."

"And what would that be?"

"We get to sleep next to each other again."

She kissed him on the cheek and sat down.

"I have pizza on the way, but you can have whatever kind of ice cream I have in the freezer."

"Thank you," he sat down by her, noticing the rose made out of american 20's, "That's pretty."

"Thanks."

"Hey, have you seen Shadow lately?"

"He's asleep on my bed."

"We should let him come downstairs tomorrow."

"Why?"

L giggled, "I don't know."

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

_**A/N: Due to a retarded flame comment that took up half a page, I haven't been on. So to the person who signs their comments 'a REAL author': I lurve flamers unless they go thesaurus happy like you did. That's why I keep deleting your flame. I printed it off and showed it to my closest friends and they agree that it's just stupid to put that much time into commenting on something you don't like. By the way, people who like this story, my kitty is back. Review my lazy ass chapter! XD**_


	49. Not Much Sleep Afterall

Light opened the door to see Ryuuzaki alone, with the acception of the black kitten perched on his shoulder, pawing at one of the stray tufts of his raven black hair.

"Good morning, Light."

"What's so good about it?"

"Did you get enough sleep?"

"You would know."

"How would I know?"

"You and Aphrodite are too noisy. Either you need to get that done before everyone else heads off to bed or on a floor away from everybody else who's tryng to sleep."

"We aren't that noisy," L mumbled.

"You two were seriously-- Oh, my God! That is the most disgusting thing I ever--"

"What's so wrong about that? You've surely done it with one of your girlfriends before."

"Well, they were both human! Not whatever the hell Aphrodite is!"

L glared at Light, "Do not insult her, Yagami-kun. I will not tolerate it. She deserves as much respect as I do."

Light scowled at the thought that he had to create his new world with Aphrodite constantly in his way. It would be nearly impossible. Luckily enough, he could outsmart her.

Just then, Aphrodite spun through the room until she reached the two of them. She bowed, on hand on top of the other in front of her.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Ryuuzaki-sama. Ohayogozaimasu, Yagami-kun."

"Good morning," L replied, taking his gaze off of Light.

"Hmph," Light just turned and walked across the room.

"Geeze, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Light says we were too noisy last night."

Aphrodite laughed, "But we weren't even being vocal about it."

"The bed was loud enough," Light growled.

Aphrodite turned to Ryuuzaki, "Well, you were being a little rough."

"Oh, god, too much information!" Light said clapping his hands over his ears.

L blushed and turned back to the computer, Shadow jumping off of his shoulder, curling up on the desk to sleep. Ryuuzaki smiled and stroked the kitten.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

There was a thick blanket of tension in the room. The shinigami, or 'Rem', and Aphrodite refused to face each other.

The others sat discussing the 'thirteen day rule'. Ryuuzaki was confused. And to top it all off, Watari hadn't brought him any sugar for three hours, so that just put him in a worse mood.

They had been going over the damn rule for six hours now, and Light was counting the seconds until he could go to bed and hopefully get to sleep before L and Aphrodite got upstairs.

Aphrodite, who sat at the opposite side of the room, sat up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed."

Ryuuzaki stood up and walked over to her, leaving up the stairs with his arm around her waist.

And it was at that moment Light realized how badly he wanted to smash his skull open on the wall.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite changed into her dark red night dress as L sat on the bed, shirtless, watching intently.

"Mrowr?" Shadow said, curling up on the bed.

"Lazy," L poked his precious kitten.

BB popped up on Aph's laptop as signed in.

"L, can you talk to him for me?"

"What, like a dictation thing? If you talk slow."

"No, just talk to him."

"Fine."

L walked over and clicked on the chat icon.

"What's your password?"

"Password."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"My password is password."

"Oh! Okay."

He typed the password down and waited for it to load, drumming his fingers on the desk impatiently.

A little window popped up with the message : Blood Bath says: Konbanwa!!!!!

L smirked, "Blood Bath?"

"It was either that or Butter Balls."

L typed a reply as fast as he could

says: Herro, Butter Balls!

"Moo?"

"Yes 'Moo,. What's wrong with that?"

Blood Bath says: my web-cam broke. What's up? Just get out of bed with L?

L snickered and typed his perverse reply.

says: Yes. He's sooooooooooooo amazing.

Blood Bath says: haha, I know it's you L.

L stood up and stretched.

"What's up?"

"I want ice-cream."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

Light did the best to block the constant creaking that came from the floor above. So much for sleep, eh? If anything, being unchained from L was worse than being chained up.

There was a loud moan and several extra-loud creaks... then a crack and a large thud.

"Ahh!" L's voice rang through the floor/ceiling.

"Gah! My back!" Aphrodite's soon followed.

"Ngh... sorry, babe."

Light got out of bed, deciding to investigate. He stumbled out of bed and pulled some boxers on (yes, he sleeps naked). Finally, he made his way out the door and up the stairs.

He saw Misa in her bra and panties pouting at the door.

"Light!!!"

"Hey, Misa, do you know what's going on?" Not the best person to ask, Light.

L suddenly stumbled out the front door in a bathrobe, looking tired as all hell.

"What happened?" Light turned to the sleeping detective.

Misa was whacked in the back of the head as Aphrodite walked out as well.

"Ow! What was that for, Fujikawa-san?!"

"Panda won," she smirked, then turned to L, "And panda owes me a new bed, too."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: I am MOO, fear me! Okay-kay. The last part is an old joke between me and my mother. This was out waaaay later than I hoped, so sorry! RxR**_


	50. L's Personal Pornography nonexplicit

L woke up against the wall wearing nothing but a bathrobe. He stood up and walked through the still open door of Aphrodite's room, grabbed his clothes, and pulled them on for yet another day. Taking one more amused glance at the broken bed, he walked toward the kitchen.

"How are you?" he said, shuffling up behind Aphrodite.

"Doped up on pain meds, you?"

"Hungry."

"Hm."

He walked around to the other side of the room.

"I heard your making Misa move out."

"Yeah. She's begining to agrivate me more and more. And she's useless."

"True."

"Ready to go down?"

"What?" Aphrodite turned to look at him.

"Uh.... I meant go downstairs."

"_Right_."

He rolled his eyes and walked toward the stairs.

"So I'll see you when you're ready, right?"

"Yes, L. I'll be downstairs soon."

She watched sadly as he descended out of her vision.

_Only two weeks left..._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Good afternoon, Miss Fujikawa," Watari winked.

"What the-- hello."

_What kind of elderly man winks at his 20-year-old granddaughter? Pedo-Watari._ She though, walking over and sitting beside L.

"Took you long enough," he whispered.

"Sorry. Just wanted to look nice," she pointed out her short-sleeved, knee-length dress and her striped socks.

"To be honest, you look like you always do."

"I have shorter hair and darker lipstick."

"Your lipstick shade frightens me."

"My eyeshadow is smokier."

"And this matters why?"

"God, what do I have to do to please you?"

"Pull my hair really hard," he smirked at the monitor.

"I meant visually, you moron."

His crooked smile faded as he opened a file on the desktop.

"Did I make you mad?"

"No. I'm just frustrated."

"Okay."

He sighed and began typing.

"What are you doing?"

"Typing."

"What are you typing?"

"Something."

"Like what?"

"I don't really know, actually. I guess you can say I'm electronically jotting my thoughts about the Kira investigation down."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Okay. Can I see?"

His eyes widened, "No, you may not."

"But why?"

"Because I'm allowed to keep somethings from you."

"Fine."

"Good."

She spun around in her chair as the others stumbled tiredly into the room. Light, being the slowest and the tiredest, was last.

"How come you two can get up so early?" He grumbled, catching Aph trying to peer over Ryuuzaki's shoulder.

His remarked was ignored by the both of them. Aphrodite once again tried to sneak a peak of what he was writing.

"Oh. My. God," She said aloud, reading the graphic hentai L was typing.

He turned around and glared at her, "I said you couldn't read it."

He turned back and saved it and shifted documents onto the actual report.

"I guess a dirty mind really is a terrible thing to waste," she giggled.

"Please be quiet."

"Can I read it later?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine then."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

L had gone with Watari to buy some more treats. Which left Aphrodite alone to do what she pleased.

Grinning deviously, she sat at L's computer and opened the file.

**"**_She kicked his jeans onto the white linoleum floor. He looked down and saw her pale hand groping him, saw her skirt riding up, revealing her lacy, black thong._

_"I've never seen those in the wash before."_

_"I bought them this afternoon. Do you like them?"_

_"Y-- yeah, I guess."_

_"You should see the other things I picked up."_

_She peeled her shirt off. Her skimpy, black satin bra had a little pink heart stitched in between the cups._**"**

She blushed and closed the document as fast as she could, running over to the couch.

"Okay.... now I know what's going through his mind when he's 'concentrating'."

L walked in with a bag full of candy.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost," he chuckled.

"You are not only _my _Pervy Panda, you are_ the _Pervy Panda."

"Told you not to read it."

"Wait. You knew I'd read it?"

"Well, duh."

"Oh, that's right. You're smarter than me."

"You got it, babe."

"Shut up. Now."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Ryuuzaki, you pervert! Sorry about the graphic little entry. It's from a BB/Aph fic I refuse to release. XDDDD review. And who ever keeps posting that long ass flame that is obviously copied and pasted (not to mention uninformed), stop, because it's kind of tedious when in comes to deleting it. As far as I know, you don't know me, so quit insulting me personally. I only like flamers that flame the story (short flames. Nothing above four lines long). And, on an even more personal note, I'm not a 4th grade dyslexic, and using that in a derogatory towards me is selfish and unkind, because my second cousin is dyslexic. If you don't like my story just stop reading, okie-dokie? Oh, and I have an IQ of 125, which is actually pretty smart. Calling me mentally-handicapped is just as bad as calling me dyslexic. You might hurt the feelings of people who are one of the two, you insensitive prick.**_


	51. My Futomara san

Aphrodite sat in front of her monitor. She hadn't turned it on yet, she just stared at it. L was waiting for her upstairs for a date-type deal. But she needed a plan.

Her goal was to annoy Light all she could before he had Rem kill L and her grandfather, Watari. She wanted to start tomorrow, but how would she do it? What could possibly make Light want to shoot himself it annoyed him so badly?

A grin spread across her face. It was so perfect! Well... as long as he didn't hit her again. Abusive bastard.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In her Living room -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

L was watching 'The Ring' for the fourth time that night, scowling slightly at the fact that he didn't get what he wanted exactly. Meanwhile, Aphrodite was chatting with Beyond and a few of her brothers to get everything set up.

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you love me?"

She froze.

"Aphrodite?"

She turned to him, "Don't be stupid. Of course I love you."

"Good."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to ask you if-- No, i don't think you're ready for me to ask that just yet."

"What? Go ahead and ask."

"Aphrodite?"

"Yeah?"

"I want kids."

She froze again.

"I knew it was too early to ask," he sighed,, looking down at the floor.

"N-no, that isn't it."

"Then what is it?"

"I screwed up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before I came to this earth, I had a choice, and I chose wrong."

"What do you mean?" he rested his thumb on his lip.

" L? I can't have kids."

"Oh. I see, " he hugged her, "It isn't that important."

She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Don't cry."

She pulled away and smiled, wiping her eyes. L smiled back.

"Weren't you chatting?"

"Oh yeah," she laughed, turning back to her laptop.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- The next morning -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aphrodite pinned her hair up, doing her makeup. L had gone into a light sleep half an hour ago, which left her another fifteen minutes to get ready and get downstairs.

She bobby-pinned the wig in place and slipped out into the hall. Perfect. Nobody was awake yet.

She climbed down the stairs, being careful not to wake Light up. Reaching the bottom, she nearly crashed into Watari.

"Aphrodite?"

"H-hi, grandad."

"What are you doing looking like that?"

"I have a brilliant plan."

"Hm. Well, I'm going to wake Ryuuzaki up, so if you could excuse me?"

She pressed her back against the wall, "Of course."

After he had passed her, Aphrodite ran over to her computer, turning it on.

"L-i-s-s-e-x," She said her password aloud as she typed it. Giggling, she sat down in her chair.

BB's web cam popped up on her screen.

"Oh my gosh!" he gasped jokingly, "A younger L has come back from the past!"

"How old do I look, B?"

"Fifteen."

"Damn it," she laughed.

"It's a good look for you."

"Yeah, thanks. Can you see the binding?"

"No. You barely needed it though."

She stuck her tongue out, "Excuse me for being on the flat-chested side, Backup."

"Screw you."

"Please?"

"Yup. You got it down."

A noise came from directly above them.

"Crap! Light's awake. You remember your time, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Light fumbled down the stairs, still half asleep.

"Who were you talking to, Ryuuzaki?"

Aphrodite snickered.

"Ryuuzaki? Did you not hear me?"

"I heard you, Light-kun."

"Hm. There's something different with your voice today."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. No offense."

Suddenly the true L came down the stairs. Aphrodite turned around.

"Ohayo, Futomara-san!"

"What?" L asked flatly.

"I said good morning, Futomara-san."

"No. Why are you calling me Futomara-san?"

Aphrodite pouted, "What's wrong with that, Futomara-san?"

He blushed, "Because I do not like that name, or word."

Light blinked, "Am I drunk?"

Of course, he was utterly ignored.

"But it fits you."

"That shouldn't be something you make public."

"Aw, Futomara-san, you should not be embarrassed by that. You should be proud."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- After everyone had gotten downstairs -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Matsuda and Light were still very confused by the 'two Ls'.

"Futomara-san?"

Ryuuzaki cringed, "Yes, Fujikawa-san?"

"What are you having for lunch?"

"Cake."

"May I have some cake as well, Futomara-san?"

"If you quit calling me that."

"Watari will give me cake no matter what, Futomara-san."

Adonis popped up on her screen disguised as Light.

"Ryuu?"

"Yes, Raito?"

"Have you seen my panties?"

"Are you coming onto me again?"

"No, I can't find them."

"Promise?"

"Yes! Where are they?"

"Probably in Mr. Matsuda's room like last time."

"Prick."

"Whore."

And Adonis logged off.

Everyone now watched her computer screen. they watched as she opened 'Gentle!', the Internet browser and type something into the address bar.

"Futomara-san?"

"What is it now?"

"Does this interest you?"

He turned to see the very graphic hentai pictures on Aphrodite's screen and blushed.

"Why are you looking at those pictures?"

"I'm bored, Futomara-san."

"D-does that mean you have to look at t-this?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

BB popped up on her screen.

"Ryuu?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my jam?"

"You ate it all, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah... Thanks, Ryuu."

And he signed off.

"Being you sure is hard work, Futomara-san."

"Please stop calling me that."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: So sorry I haven't been updating. I've been moving, and my mom's boyfriend threw away our keyboard. And please forgive me for L's nickname. Futomara means big penis. D: I'm sorry, okay! I had to do it! Please don't be angry at me! :3 Please review soon.**_


	52. L in a skirt?

L watched Aphrodite as she yanked her wig off.

"Ow."

"Shut up!"

He looked at her, surprised.

"Why didn't it work?! I could have sworn it was going to work!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"God, I'm sorry, alright?! Just shut the hell up! I'm thinking!!!"

He sighed and flopped down on the bed. And was soon accompanied by a Black and silver plaid miniskirt.

"... damn corset, where are you? You can't move on your own, where'd you go?"

"Umm.... Aphrodite?"

"Give me a minute!"

"Okay."

"... it was with my Halloween crap... Hell yeah!"

"Hm?"

"Put the skirt on."

"W-what?!" L blushed, sitting up.

"You heard me."

"B-but...!"

"Just put the damn skirt on, okay?"

"W-why?!"

Aphrodite grinned at him menacingly.

"Aphrodite!"

"Do it."

"But why?!"

She climbed onto the bed and rubbed his thigh, "Please, L?"

He blushed darker.

"Mnnnn..." she moaned in his ear.

"Fine!"

"Good."

"You know you owe me, right?"

"Oh, but of course."

"Now, may I change? Before I get too... _ahem_..."

Aphrodite got off the bed and stood against the wall as L changed into the miniskirt.

"Hot."

"Utterly humiliating."

"Aw, L. You look so pretty. Let me go get the shirt and corset."

"Is this part of your role-playing fetish?"

"No. It's part of my plot to humiliate Light."

"I'm not Light."

"I know."

"Then why am I the one wearing a skirt?"

Aphrodite walked over to the closet, grabbing an off-the-shoulder, black and white striped, long sleeved shirt and a maroon and black corset.

"Oh, god..."

She giggled, "L, wearing a corset won't kill you."

"I don't want to!"

"You'll look so sexy."

He blushed darker once again.

"Fine. Give them to me."

"I'll need to lace the corset, just change your shirt."

"Okay, then give me the shirt."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 1 hr. Later -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What do you mean 'makeup'?!"

"I mean I'm going to do your makeup."

"Why?!"

"To make you sexy."

He growled.

"Please?"

"Aphrodite..."

"Ellie-kins ... please?"

"Fine!"

"Yay! Makeover!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Another ten minutes later -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Am I done yet?"

"Yup. Have you seen my camera?"

"On the desk."

She ran over and grabbed her camera, turning it on and taking pictures of L as fast as she could.

"Get on the bed."

"Whaa?"

"Bed!"

He feel back on the bed, accidentally spreading his legs.

"Hell yeah!" She giggled, snapping a few more pictures.

"Hey!" he snapped, crossing his legs.

"Come on..."

"No!"

"Then lie down."

"Like how?"

"Like I do."

L fell back, running his fingers through his head.

"Perfect. Now your stomach."

He turned over, smiling seductively.

"Decided to play along? On your knees."

"Why not?" He crawled up to the headboard and kneeled, leaning against it.

She took two more, "That's it."

L looked at her and smirked.

"Must I repay my debt right now?"

"Oh, would you please, master?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: Oh no! XD I'm getting my own computer at my new house, so updates will be flooding in as soon as I find my DSL phone cord thingies. Now... What could Aph be planning with those pictures of L? Hrm.... tell me what YOU think. Seriously. OH! You REALLY should read my friend extazee's Death Note stories. They're super awesome! X3 Reviews would be kooliosis. Oh, yeah, and I apologize for L's skirt-ness and the utter lameness of this chapter.**_


	53. The Scottish are onto Something

Aphrodite downed her fifth espresso as she printed up the photo-shopped pictures of L. L was eating a can of frosting while watching The Uninvited. "So, Pretty Panda, are you gonna wear that to work?"

He looked at himself, "I better not."

"Mm-hmm. Get into your real clothes."

L stood up and stretched, "The Scottish are onto something."

Aphrodite laughed and gathered up her work as L slipped into his favorite outfit.

"Think Light's awake?"

" It's three AM, I don't think so."

She looked around, first at the clock on the wall, then at L.

"That skirt came in quite handy last night, didn't it?"

He laughed, "Easy access."

"Oooh."

* * *

They sat at the computers for a couple of hours before anyone showed up. Finally, at five thirty, they heard the chime of all of the alarm clocks. The first one down to the investgation room was, surprisingly, Light's father. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Aphrodite stood up gracefully, pictures in hand, and silently walked over to him, bowing, "Ohayo, Yagami-san."

He bowed back, "Ohayo. Genki desuka?"

"Genki desu. Arigato."

"Doitashimashita."

"Yagami-san, I found these in your sons room after searching it," she handed him the pictures.

Before looking, he looked at her, shocked, "My son should no longer need his room searched now that he is cleared of suspicion."

"It doesn't matter, but you need to tell your son that such things are not allowed nor tollerated in this building."

Mr. Yagami looked at each picture, his eyes widening with every pose. And sure enough, Light was there as he finished examining the photographs. "Hey, Dad."

"Light, who is this woman?"

"What woman? What are you talking about?"

He showed a picture to Light.

"The hell?! That looks like... like... like," he pointed at Ryuuzaki, " Like you!"

"No it doesn't," his father pushed his hand down, "This kind of photograph is not tolerated here, I want you to throw these away."

"But they aren't mine!"

"They were found in your room."

* * *

Light glared at Ryuuzaki and Aphrodite, ripping each picture up one by one. Aphrodite grinned. Her plan had worked.

Matsuda tripped down the stairs, followed by Aizawa, "Asobitai wa!"

"No!"

* * *

_**A/N: SO SO SOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. I had really bad writer's block, which I hope also explains the shortness of this chapter. This is dedicated to Brandon Aycock and Mike Ross for being awesome technology and Japanese teachers. **_

_**Ohayo - shortened Version of Ohayo Gozaimasu (good morning)**_

_**Genki desuka? (Do you feel well?)**_

_**Genki desu (I am well.)**_

_**Arigato (thank you)**_

_**Doitashimashita (you're welcome)**_

_**Please review without scloding me. I didn't get the stupid computeror else this would have been better and up sooner. Thanks.**_


	54. Oh My Geeze, It's a B!

Light trudged up the stairs, one was tired. Tired of L suspecting both Light and Misa after they had been 'proven' innocent. Tired of Aphrodite's cruel remarks. Tired of the both of the whispering to each other. Tired of Kira.

L stood up for a moment and sat back down again. He was used to working such late hours, but why did the rest of them have to stay up... Wait. Light had left, did that mean they could leave, too? Were they free?

Matsuda stood up and sat down by Aphrodite, who was chatting on her computer, as always. She never had really helped the investigation much. She turned to him, an eyebrow raised. He smiled and looked around. Aphrodite shook her head and typed, "The guy next to me is really creeping me out."

The letter B flashed onto her screen. A mechanical voice (much like L's only... well it was pretty creepy) snapped, "What are you doing, crazy?!"

Matsuda fell out of the chair. "Who? M-me?"

"Yes you," the voice was annoyed, "What are you doing?"

"I was j-just sitting next to--"

"Why?"

"I-I don't know..."

"B, why are you bugging us?" L said flatly.

"Be quiet, L."

"Don't tell me to be quiet. Go to your room."

"I am in my room."

"I-is he here, in this building, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda turned to L.

"No."

"G-good..."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to, B."

Aphrodite sighed, "C'mmon, boys, no fighting."

"Aphrodite, this is between B and I, I'd prefer you'd not get mixed up in it."

"You're just jealous because I'm cooler than you."

"Boys! Men! Children! What ever you two are!"

"What?" the mechanical voice sounded syrupy. Like it was kissing up to the purple-haired girl.

She glared at L.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"Behave. Or I'll kick both of your asses."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, then." She patted L on the head.

"Good panda."

"Whup. Gotta go," the voice said.

"Mmkay, bye."

L swivveled in his chair impatiently, "Everyone may leave now."

Everyone but Matsuda left immediately. He'd passed out on the floor in the middle of the letter fight. Poor guy.

* * *

Aphrodite and L sat on the sides of the bed, facing opposite walls. It felt as if the building itself were holding it's breath, waiting for something to happen, to be said, to be done.

L fiddled with the hem on this shirt, staring at the floor. Aphrodite crossed her legs, staring at the cieling. They sighed in unison and layed down on the bed.

L was the first one to say something, "So...."

"So what?"

"I don't know. It's too quiet in here."

"You should be used to quiet. You used to work alone, remember?"

"It's worse when there's someone in the room and there's no noise. It's suffocating."

"I'm breathing. That's noise."

"Not enough," he turned onto his side to face her.

"Nothing's enough for you, is it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Goodnight."

"Aphrodite..."

"What is it?"

"Are you upset?"

"A little."

"Why?"

No answer. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

He stood up and walked to the door. "Tell me when you decide to talk to me again. I'll be downstairs."

"Dammit, L. Just stay here."

"I don't want to make you feel like you're obligated to let me stay."

"Well you are."

"Hm." He opened the door and stepped out.

"L, get back in here." He shook his head and shut the door behind him. "Stupid friggin' ... ARG!"

Aphrodite burried her face in the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Ugh. I'm getting terrible at writing regularly. If there are any problem's with my writing, forgive me. The keyboard on the laptop I'm using is freaking out on me. My uncle stole my computer (the Internet program didn't work) so he could fix it, hopefully I'll have another chapter up for you soon. Please try to understand and review :3**_


	55. Hidden

Aphrodite was sitting up in bed, her eyes cold, dead. Why today? Slowly, she turned to look at L. All this time she'd been angry at him... She'd lost track of time and now it was almost gone. Over. He looked up from his laptop with the same numb expression.

Have you ever just looked at someone and slowly realized everything about what you had with them was wrong? Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She knew that everything that had gone wrong was her fault, and that humans and angels were never meant to fall in love.

L sighed and looked back down. This was pointless. Staring at eachother was never going to fix anything.

"You know... Aphrodite?"

"Yes, L?"

"...I figured I should tell you... I'm not afraid of being alone, I just didn't want you to run away,"

"I know, Watari told me," she replied quietly.

"Oh."

It was quiet once again. Aphrodite looked away, laying her head on her knees. "L, you're going to die today."

He looked back up at her, his eyes wider and more intense than usual, "What?"

She sobbed, "I'm sorry, you w-weren't supposed to hear me s-say that."

He stood up, "Was that a threat or were you serious?"

"I can't answer that."

"Then why did you say anything?!"

"I didn't think you were listening."

"I still heard you!"

"Please stop yelling, it never helps anything."

"Right. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

* * *

Light chuckled as he woke up. Today was the day Kira would win. Today, if everything went according to his plan, L would die and Aphrodite, unable to bear the greif caused by the lost of her lover, would take her own life.

"Soon," he spoke softly, so as to not be heard, "everyone in my way will be gone and I will become the god of the new world."

* * *

The rain battered the tops of the skyscrapers. Thunder rumbling in the distance, Aphrodite sat on the ledge of the roof, dangling her legs off of the side fearlessly. She sniffled, looking down at the busy street.

She pulled the cellphone out of her pocket and dailed her mother's number.

"Hello?" It was Zenn.

"D-daddy?"

"Aph? What's wrong?"

She sobbed quietly.

"Aphrodite?"

"D-daddy, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I-I'm sorry... I'll call back later, okay? I love you, Dad."

"All right. I love you, too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She hung up and flung the phone behind her.

There was silence for a moment before the sound of footsteps became audible through the sound of the pounding rain. Slowly, she turned her head to see L staring back at her. "Hello."

"Hello, Aphrodite."

"...I'm sorry."

"For what? What's there to be sorry about?"

"For not telling you. And then for telling you."

"I see."

They were both silent for a moment.

"It's Kira, isn't it?"

Aphrodite turned around and stood up.

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

She sighed, slipping her shoes off, her leg warmers covering the tops of her feet. Still, the cement was so cold that she shivered. L moved closer to her, moving wet hair away from her currently hazel eyes. "What are you doing?"

He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, placing the hair behind her ear. "You're very pretty. You'll make someone very happy after I'm gone."

"N-no... L... I can't--"

"You can't waste your life on me. You have a right to be happy."

"I don't want to be happy without you."

"Aphrodite, you sound silly. You could be so much more if you left this all behind. I've come to terms with dying... Now I just have to know that you won't give up."

She didn't reply.

"I'm sorry I have to go, but it's probably for the better."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that you and I both know this would never work out in the end. We're too different. I'm too selfish."

"No. You aren't. I am."

"How so?"

"Because I don't think I could ever let you go."

"You would have."

"How do you know that?"

L turned his head the other way.

"L...?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear wha--"

"You have to go." He hugged her, "I'm sorry. Good bye. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered before quickly running off to the other side of the roof, behind the structure that hid the two helicopters.

...

Light walked outside as L looked up at the sky, his eyes unblinking as the freezing rain gently hit his face. Light walked out further, trying to stay sheltered and dry.

Out of curiosity, L turned his head to look at him.

"What are you doing outside all alone?"

_Oh, if he only knew_, L thought. He put his hand to his ear.

"What are you doing, standing out her by yourself?" Light shouted over the torrential downpour.

L repeated his actions, smiling. Light, annoyed, walked out so he was only a few feet away from the dark-haired detective. "What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

"Oh... I'm not doing anything in particular...It's just..." He looked back up, "I hear the bell."

"The bell?"

"Yes. The sound of the bell has ben unusually loud today."

"Hm. I don't hear anything." He turned to look off some where, as if he would hve seen something in the distance.

"Really?" L said as the young red haed turned back, "You can't hear it? It's been ringing, non-stop, all day. I find it very distracting. ... I wonder if it's a church. May be a wedding or..."

"What are you getting at, Ryuuzaki?"

L turned and stared at Light.

"Come on, cut it out. Let's go back inside. It's freezing out here, and we're soaked."

"I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes much sense anyway. If I were you... I wouldn't believe a word of it."

"Hunh? ... You know, you're right. Most of what you say sounds like complete nonsense. My troubles wouldn't end if I believed every single word you said. I'm sure I know that better than anyone."

"Yes, I would say that that is a fair assessment. However... I could say the same about you."

"Hn? What's that supposed to mean?"

L smiled sadly and faced him, "Tell me, Light, from the moment you were born, has there ever been a point where you've actually told the truth?"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Why hello there. I'm sorry It's been so long, I've had alot of stuff going on. Just to let you know, the next chapter is the LAST chapter. I may or may not be posting an alternative version of this story (I don't want to delete this one, I've worked too hard on it) Hopefully it won't get as much flames as this one did. I'm going to try out a different OC. I'll explain more at the end of the last chapter. Thank you all for the good reviews and support. _


	56. At Peace The End

His coal-black eyes opened to a blinding white light. He didn't remember where he was, how he got here, or how long it had been since he'd felt that crushing pain in his chest. He sat up, a sheet of fabric falling off of him. A blanket? Was he in a bed?

Turning to the left, squinting, he made out a door on the far wall. It was white, much like the rest of the room, with a brushed steel handle. He rubbed his eyes, almost falling against the wall behind him without the support of both hands. He was so weak.

He slowly moved his legs to the side of... whatever he had been resting on, trying to stand. His feet ached, his legs wobbled, his head throbbed. He groaned, shattering the silence that surrounded him.

He had died, that much was certain.

Sliding his bare, tender feet across the grayish, plush carpeting, he made his way over to the door, grabbing the doorknob. It was cold. Ice cold. He blinked in suprise, for some reason un able to take his hand off of it.

He felt it turn. His hand flew away from it and he fell to the floor. He tried to look at what must have been the ceiling, nearly blinding himself. Suddenly, a pair of dark blue eyes blocked the light from above. No, that isn't the correct way to put it. A woman with long, dark hair, fair complexion, full, pink lips and midnight-blue eyes interrupted the glow of what must've been a million lights.

"L, darling? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Hunh?"

She giggled and kneeled at his side, the edge of her knee-length skirt folding to the middle of her calf, "You should have called for me when you woke up. I've been waiting so long to see my baby again."

"M-m...?"

"Shh," She placed a hand under his back, helping him sit up, "You're still a little weak. Just rest for now."

"Mommy?" He managed to rasp.

She giggled again, running her finger's through his hair, "Yes, I'm mommy. I haven't changed much... I wish I could say the same for you. You got so big."

He blinked slowly.

"You grew up without me... I'm sorry."

"N-no... It's not... your fault," he smiled weakly.

She smiled back at him before standing up with him still in her arms and laying him back on what was indeed a bed. "You really shouldn't be out of bed for a while. You're still healing."

"How...?"

"It's a very long and tedious explanation. Your new body needs rest so it can adjust to this place."

"Where... is this place?"

"You're in the Other-World. Some may call it heaven, but in reality, it has no name. It's a calm and peaceful place to spend forever. There are no wars, there are no crimes here. There is no death, no injury, no money troubles, no real passage of time. Time is just an illusion here... There is only peace."

Lights laugh echoed off of the concrete walls of the warehouse.

"That's right. I am Kira."

Beyond and Aphrodite glared at him as he went of into an entire monologue about what he had been doing for the past decade.

Everything seemed to happen so fast. Aphrodite's mental state affected her ability to concentrate. She felt as if everything was rushing past her, and yet, at the same time, moving too slowly. Was this what excitement felt like? She could hardly remember the last time she'd felt such a thing. Was she holding her breath to stay quiet or because she could't wait to see the end of Yagami?

Mello... Matt... she thought. She quickly blinked back tears. She'd moved in with them when they came to Japan together... or more like they had moved in with her and Beyond. They were like children, friends and brothers to the girl with waist-length, purple hair. And it wasn't like she hadn't lost too much long before they moved in. In fact, losing them had assured her that she was going to go insane if Light was never caught. He could never be forgiven for what he did to her.

A gun went off. She turned and looked to see Light screaming at Matsuda, cussing and calling him names. Blood oozed out of the bullet wound in Light's right hand, Matsuda standing only a few feet way from him, aiming the gun once again.

"You led you're father to his death..."

"My father? You mean Soichiro Yagami?"

Her vision and hearing faded once again. She looked around, unable to see the faces of anyone. What was happening to her.

He woke up again, his eyes adjusting to the lighting easier than the first time he had woken up. He glanced around, seeing his mother and two others sitting near the , he sat up in the bed and leaned against the wall.

"L?" A man with dark red hair stood up, walking urgently towards the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"H-hu? I'm all right..."

The strong arms of the older man embraced him as he sat next to L on the less than colorful mattress. "Good." L fell against the man, weak and still tired. "It's nice to see you again."

L turned his head, facing the wall, "It's nice to see you, too, D-dad."

Light was running from them, no doubt he would be dead soon. Aphrodite looked at Beyond, who was clinging to his last shred of life, lying on the concrete floor of the warehouse. Light had pried the pen from Mikami's chest and plunged it into his stomach.

Tears hotter than the sun itself ran down her cheeks as he looked up at her, smiling. "I-it really is over... I-I'm happy I got to tag along..." He managed to chuckle weakly before gasping painfully and groaning for the last time.

They were all seated on the bed, listening to L slowly tell them everything that had happen after they had departed. From being raped repeatedly when he was thirteen to the day he had been killed by Kira. Everything about his life.

Hearing about Near, Eva burst into tears. L looked at her sadly, not knowing how to comfort her. Jessica and Mikal grabbed her hands.

This was family.

This was peace. Togetherness.

This is how it was supposed to be.

Light sobbed, looking up at the high window. There was no doubt that they'd be coming for him.

What had he done? It had started out innocently enough, only killing criminals... Now it was anyone, and perhaps, someday, everyone. What had he done?

Jessica turned and looked at a clock. The face was blank and the hands were the color of aged brass and consisted of delicate curves and loops.

"Hm?" Mikal looked at her. "Jess, is something wrong?"

"...No. Just..." She turned and smiled at L, "You have somewhere to be."

"Where?" he blinked and glanced at the clock.

"Walk outside. You'll know."

L stood up and walked out the door, finding himself in a dimly lit street. He looked around.

"L..."

He turned around to see Aphrodite, her eyes milky, dull, light blue. She did not bear the leathery wings of her Angel form.

"Aph?"

"Walk left. You should see an orange-colored light, like the late part of a sunset. You don't need to say anything, but you need to be there. ... You deserve to be there." She turned around and walked down right side of the cracked gravel street before he could say anything.

L turned the opposite direction and began to walk, hearing wails and giggles escape the small buildings on either side of him.

He looked forward and saw a golden-orange light emanating at the end... or maybe the beginning of the street, where there were no more buildings.

Light gasped as a crushing pain wiped his mind. This was it.

As his breath slowed along with his pulse, he looked down, seeing a familiar figure standing a few feet from the bottom of the stairs.

L looked up at Light. Realizing the expression on his face, L let a small smirk fade onto his face. Whispering one last, short phrase to Light as he died.

"Goodbye, forever, Kira."

_**Last Note:**__ Well, that's it for "Unlikely". If you were expecting more, I apologize. Also, I've lost this file a couple times due to my mother deleting everything off of my computer, so this has been rewritten so many times. And then I forgot my freaking password, and FF never sends the email for it. I'm lucky I figured it out. Ugh._

_Mikal is pronounced like Michael, it's just spelled differently. And that line reminded me of the Green Mile. Wow. Amazing._

_**Last Question: **__If you could chose a name for the alternate version of this story, what would it be?_


End file.
